


Golden Rose

by Aratte, AsakuraHannah



Series: AraKura [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Explicit Sexual Content, Harem Eren, King Levi, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Raja yang kontroversial, dengan budak laki-lakinya, dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan istana emas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.
> 
> Harem berarti budak, istri simpanan, selir. Latarnya mengikuti gaya timur tengah di jaman abad ke-15, tapi tetep mengambil setting tempat dunia snk. Ada maria, rose, sina, dll. Lahannya tanah gersang, lautan luas, padang pasir.
> 
> Co-written by : Aratte & AsakuraHannah
> 
> Fanfik ini adalah hasil RP dan collab kami berdua. Paragraf demi paragraf kami tulis bergantian saling sambung menyambung hingga membentuk cerita.

Sang raja bukan peminat perempuan—Ini bukan hal baru. Desas-desus tentangnya berhembus sekencang angin di stepa gersang. Di usia ke-30, dominasinya membentang sepanjang laut hijau, merambah benteng-benteng berpagar betis masif bernama Sina, Maria dan Rose. Spektakuler dalam sepak terjang menaklukkan wilayah, dia disebut raja sekaligus tentara terperkasa di masa muda. Ah. Dia masih tampak muda saat ini, tinggi badannya membuat banyak pihak salah persepsi. Hiraukan fakta tentang orientasi; sang raja memiliki istana harem berlapis-lapis, di pinggir laut, didiami seratus wanita terbaik seluruh negeri, ditambah beberapa budak laki-laki pemilik fisik-fisik terbaik, untuk menjadi pengawal dan pendamping.

Dicintai dan dibenci karena kekontroversialan, ramalan telah dituturkan ketika ia masih berayun dalam dondangan. Lukisan tarot miliknya menggambarkan figur pria yang terjatuh, tertimpa sepuluh pokok raksasa, dan garis pemerintahan Ackerman akan berakhir olehnya pada usia ke-34. Ramalan ini tenggelam oleh kekuatan adikaranya.

Malam itu, ia duduk dengan sehelai piama sutra hitam di atas ranjang berbau kesturi.

Ia menatap hampa ke langit-langit, bosan, menunggu. Penasihat dan cendekiawannya mengirim surat protes; menganggap dirinya mangkir dari tugas menanam benih ke dalam tubuh haremnya. Masa bodoh. Seorang bocah Eropa bermata hijau yang mengusik rencananya. Gairahnya berkumpul di antara kedua kakinya dan memburamkan isi kepala. Meneruskan keturunan bisa menunggu barang satu atau dua hari.

Tidak ada kata menunggu untuk mengklaim bocah itu, haremnya yang paling hijau.

.

Eren Jaeger, bocah berumur 15 tahun tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan saudara kandungnya, Mikasa, di pinggiran kota. Tempat tinggalnya kumuh dalam kompleks saluran air yang mengalir langsung ke laut—meski dia tidak pernah menjelajah terlalu jauh dari rumahnya saat ini. Kakek teman baiknya, Armin, selalu memperingati mereka akan betapa bahayanya laut. Yang boleh menikmati keindahannya hanyalah sang maha kuasa yang memiliki istana megah di pinggir lautan. Ketiga bocah berjanji untuk pergi ke laut saat mereka dewasa. Sayembara menjadi pengawal istana akan datang beberapa tahun lagi, tepat ketika mereka berumur 18 tahun.

Nasib berkata lain ketika krisis bahan pangan mendera rakyat. Eren dipaksa bertahan hidup dengan mencuri barang-barang mahal. Rakyat menjadi ganas dan haus akan kehidupan yang lebih baik, tinggal di daerah terpencil memaksa dirinya untuk tidak mempercayai orang. Rumahnya dijarah untuk bahan pangan dan sandang, orangtuanya dibunuh tidak lama setelah Ibunya menyembunyikan dia dan Mikasa di ruang bawah tanah. Eren menumpang tinggal di gubuk Armin dan kakeknya yang sakit-sakitan. Bertiga berusaha mencukupi sehari-hari dengan berjualan dan kerja sampingan. Terkadang mereka harus merampas barang milik orang menengah atas untuk menjualnya demi sepiring nasi.

Eren sedang berjalan menyusuri tembok penginapan. Dia baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilan yang hanya menghasilkan separuh dari biasanya. Dia melihat kereta kuda mewah berhenti di depan pintu masuk penginapan megah yang biasa dilewatinya setiap malam untuk mencuri beberapa pakaian bekas atau makanan yang setengah dihabiskan. Mata hijaunya menyapu barang-barang berornamen dan helaian kain sutra untuk perdagangan ke luar kota. Bangsawan itu lengah ketika Eren menyelinap mendekati kereta dari belakang. Diraihnya kain sutra yang halus itu secepat kilat, rencana yang seharusnya berjalan mulus seperti biasa harus gagal karena dia menjatuhkan kendi yang menimpa ujung kain itu. Sang bangsawan menangkapnya ketika mencoba lari, beberapa pelayan menarik jubah kotornya dan memukulinya. Pisau tajam diarahkan pada leher Eren, memaksa bocah itu tidak berontak. Tangannya diikat dengan tambang sementara bangsawan gendut itu menyeringai.

"Lepaskan!" Eren berkutat melepaskan diri dari dua pria tinggi. Sapu tangan dilingkarkan pada mulutnya, menghalangi umpatan kasar yang hendak dilontarkannya. Bangsawan bertubuh gemuk mendekatkan wajahnya, mendelik tajam.

"Nak, kau cukup berani mencoba untuk merapokku. Kau tidak kenal siapa aku? Kalau bukan karena aku, kau makan pun tidak bisa. Beras kami ini sangat berharga, kain sutra yang hanya milik Raja pun aku dapatkan dari beras mahal yang kami hasilkan. Berani sekali kau mencoba untuk mengambil sutra itu."

Eren meringis ketika jari-jari gendut itu meremas pipinya, memaksanya untuk menatap balik.

"Mata yang bagus, wajahmu kotor sekali, namun kau mempunyai wajah yang unik dan kulitmu kecoklatan yang berharga mahal. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku bisa saja menjualmu menjadi harem." Pria itu tertawa, berdiri dan menyuruh pelayannya untuk membawa Eren ke tempat lelang.

Eren melihat sedih ke belakang, terbayang wajah Armin dan Mikasa yang menunggunya pulang.

.

Para wanita ada untuk meneruskan keturunan.

Sementara laki-lakinya...

Levi mengawasi taman megah dengan kubah-kubah di mana ratusan budak pilihan bertengger di bawahnya. Mereka melirik harap-harap cemas ke arahnya, berharap untuk dipilih, dibawa ke tempat tidur, dan diberi posisi terbaik.

Matanya yang bosan dan kesepian memberi kilatan sekilas kepada harem-harem berpakaian sutra, sebelum perhatiannya tersedot kepada budak laki-laki 15 tahun—yang sedang berdiri kaku, dengan ekspresi wajah ingin cari ribut kepada pengawal-pengawal berbadan besar. Si bocah bermata zamrud, berambut cokelat kastanya, tangannya gemetaran meremas jubah halus miliknya yang berwarna krem dan beraroma jeruk lemon. Kulitnya kecokelatan cerah dan wajahnya cukup sebagai penghias ranjang. Tapi mata hijaunyalah yang paling tidak buruk bagi Levi.

Sang raja menepuk pundak bocah itu, meninggalkan sapu tangan dengan sulaman peraknya sebagai tanda ingin memiliki bocah itu malam ini.

Eren tidak menyangka dirinya mengalami kesialan yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya hari itu, dia ditangkap dan diseret ke pengadilan, mendapati orang banyak bertengkar memperebutkan dirinya. Ia diseret keluar dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diborgol. Pakaiannya dilepas, dipaksa untuk mengenakan pakaian sutra yang bocah itu hendak jual beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mata hijaunya melihat sekeliling taman yang megah, dia memandang benci ketika beberapa pria melempar pandangan licik. Salah satu darinya tampak pendek, diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang tampak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Eren menyadari ketika pria itu menghampirinya bahwa dia lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Remaja itu melonjak terkejut ketika pria berpakaian elegan itu menepuk pundaknya. Matanya membelalak bingung ketika pria itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya yang berbenang perak. Pikiran untuk menjual barang mahal itu muncul dalam benaknya yang linglung. Dia hendak berlari ketika lengannya diraih oleh salah seorang pengawal.

"Lepaskan, apa maumu? Siapa kau?!" Jeritannya tertahan ketika pengawal pria itu memukul wajahnya, berteriak 'tidak sopan!' Eren melihat ke atas kepala sang bangsawan, dia memandang mahkota berukuran kecil. Seringai dari pria itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Yang mulia Raja," Eren berbisik.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?" sapa Levi, suara tidak tertarik, tapi wajahnya berkata lain. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya. Wajahmu tidak buruk. Aku bisa melihat aksen Eropa dan Turki sekaligus darimu."

Levi berbalik ke arah si bocah, mata mengawasi dari atas ke bawah menilai penampilan fisik yang menarik baginya. Di sekelilingnya, deretan harem dan budak-budak mundur beberapa langkah sambil menggigit jari dengan kecewa.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku meletakkan sapu tangan di atas pundakmu?"

Eren menepis jarinya yang menyentuh dagunya, mata hijaunya beradu dengan sang raja. Eren tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia dibawa ke istana segera setelah dia mencuri perhiasan dan sutra. Tubuhnya bergetar, habislah riwayatnya saat ini.

"Yang mulia, aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya ingin mencari makan... dan-" Kata-katanya terpotong ketika Levi menekan jarinya pada bibirnya, menghentikan perkataan yang keluar. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang raja, Eren menyadari hal tersebut. Pipinya merona merah merasakan jemari yang halus menekan bibirnya yang hangat.

"Namaku, Eren. Kumohon lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan mencuri lagi." Dia terbata-bata, matanya penuh harap untuk dibebaskan selain dipancung.

Sang raja mengerjapkan matanya. Dia maju selangkah, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma buah yang menguar dari tubuh bocah mantan pencuri itu. "Kau tahu sedang berada di mana, nak? Di istana haremku. Kau dibawa ke mari dan menjadi budakku." Levi membawa saputangannya ke pipi Eren yang agak memerah karena bekas pukulan. "Eren, hhn? Tidak buruk."

Eren membuka mulutnya, tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Dia hanya bisa melongo memandang sang raja berwajah masam itu. Bibirnya menyungging tipis, senang mendapati bocah itu pucat mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Aku jadi... harem? Yang benar saja, aku ini laki-laki. Ah!" Eren meringis ketika rajanya mencubit pipinya

"Tugasku adalah menanamkan benih di dalam tubuh haremku untuk meneruskan keturunan, tapi tidak selamanya aku melakukannya untuk meneruskan keturunan, ‘kan." Levi menajamkan pandangannya terhadap Eren. Sedikit senyum terukir pengisi wajah tampannya. "Aku menginginkan harem lelaki sepertimu."

Levi berbalik, meninggalkan Eren sambil memberi instruksi kepada para pelayan.

"Bersihkan dan persiapkan dia. Bersih sebersih-bersihnya."

Eren menganga seperti ikan yang kehilangan udara, dia diseret oleh kedua pelayan. Mereka melucuti pakaiannya dan Eren dibenamkan pada bak mandi berisi air hangat.

"Tu-tunggu, apakah ini perlu? Aku masih bersih!" Eren protes, dia menutup mulutnya saat sang raja melempar pandangan jijik kearahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu untuk ditanami benih apapun, aku hanya perlu makanan untuk hidup!" Eren menciprati air bak mandi, tubuhnya yang telanjang terekspos kepada sang raja yang berdiri di pintu masuk kamar mandi yang megah.

Eren melempar pandangan kesal ketika Levi mendengus dan memutar badannya, keluar kamar mandi. Dia menggertakkan gigi memandang pelayan yang menuangkan air keatas kepalanya. Wangi sabun tercium, Eren mendesah ketika kepalanya dipijat pelan oleh salah satu dari pelayan itu. Tubuhnya dibasuh sedemikian rupa sampai Eren merasa perih akibat gosokkan yang kasar.

Satu pelayan datang setelah pelayan yang lain. Ada yang membawa air kembang, krim sabun aroma lemon, dan kendi-kendi berisi obat-obat. Mendadak tubuh Eren ditarik ke sana ke mari. Tangan dan kakinya direntangkan, tidak lolos dari tangan-tangan dengan alat dan kuas berbusa sabun. Tubuhnya dibasuh lalu dikeringkan dengan banyak tangan. Madu hangat dilelehkan di atas kulitnya dengan tambahan sapuan ramuan herbal. Putingnya dipoles oleh kuas halus berminyak.

Eren menjerit saat bulu-bulu halus di kakinya dicabuti.

"Hei! Sakit! Lepaskan! Akh!" Bocah itu menjerit lantang ketika pelayan lain menjambak rambutnya yang panjang mencapai tengkuk. Rambutnya yang berantakan dipotong dengan pisau tajam. Ngeri pisau itu mengenai kulitnya yang memerah akibat digosok kasar, Eren menggigit bibir. dia tidak berani bergerak. Pikirannya jatuh kepadanya sang Raja. Bagaimana mungkin dia dimandikan sebelum kematiannya? Mungkin dia harus terlihat berwibawa di mimbar sebelum dipenggal. Eren menutup mata, teringat akan saudara perempuannya dan sahabat baiknya.

'Armin, Mikasa, selamat tinggal.' Eren menjerit ketika dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati pisau itu mendekati alat kelaminnya.

Selangkangannya dilebarkan, dan Eren memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Air di sudut matanya dihapus dengan sapu tangan oleh para pelayan, mencoba menenangkan. Ramuan obat dioleskan di sekitar perut hingga selangkangannya. Eren menjerit, dan mulutnya ditutup oleh salah satu pengawal berbadan besar. Pisau kecil untuk mencukur bulu-bulu halus itu bergerak cepat di bawah kendali tangan-tangan ahli. Eren dimabukkan oleh wangi melati dan biji-bijian harum yang diusapkan pada leher dan seluruh kulitnya.

Pelayan memeriksa cepitan lengannya, di balik telinganya, dan memaksa untuk melebarkan kedua pipi bokongnya, seluruh badannya tidak luput dari gosokan sabun beraroma sewangi anggur.

Eren mengerang, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, memutuskan untuk menyerah mencoba untuk kabur dari tangan-tangan yang menyeka sekujur tubuhnya tanpa henti. Dia merasa aneh ketika tubuhnya tampak mengkilap bersih dan wangi, tidak biasa diperlakukan dengan seksama.

Eren mengerjap bingung ketika tubuhnya diseka handuk halus, mengeringkan tubuhnya yang masih basah. Dia kembali dipakaikan sutra halus yang hampir transparan, Meraba sutra yang membalut tubuhnya dengan lembut, Eren memandang bingung. Sekali lagi dia ditarik untuk melangkah maju, dirinya dituntun keluar layaknya seorang bidadari. Eren menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya senja menyinari koridor megah yang berlapis emas. Dirinya menatap horizon tepat di depan mata. Dia melihat laut, mata hijaunya berkilat penasaran dengan bunyi deru ombak dikejauhan. Kakinya membawanya melangkah menuju taman, namun dihentikan oleh salah satu pelayan yang menyeretnya entah kemana.

.

Pintu besi berlapis emas terbuka dihadapannya, Eren didorong masuk oleh salah satu pelayan. Kakinya melangkah maju takut-takut, berpikir apabila ini saatnya pengadilan yang ditunggu. Eren memandang sekelilingnya, pintu dibelakang ditutup, membuatnya panik. Dia melangkah kembali ke pintu, mencoba untuk membuka namun tidak berhasil. Remaja itu mengerang pelan, menempelkan keningnya pada pintu, menyadari bahwa dirinya dikurung.

"Tamatlah riwayatku... Aku sudah tidak bisa keluar..." Eren menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan-tangan menyergap Eren dari belakang. Si bocah memekik, kemudian dihardik oleh seorang wanita berambut ekor kuda. Dia diseret oleh pelayan-pelayan lain ke depan cermin. Pakaiannya dilucuti sampai hawa udara dingin menjilati kulitnya yang halus. Air jeruk dan melati disemprotkan ke seluruh badan. Sekali lagi Eren dimabukkan oleh wangi-wangian. Rambutnya disisir rapi, kulitnya dilumuri minyak berbau rempah, dan pakaian sutra berlapis melewati tergantung di bahunya.

Wanita berkacamata memperhatikan penampilannya atas bawah, berkata, "Lakukan penghormatan dengan cara mencium karpet. Oke?" Dia menepuk bahu Eren, dan menggiring bocah itu ke ruangan lain dengan ranjang berukuran sedang dan meja tulis. "Kau tunggu di sini sampai malam datang. Nanti kami akan memeriksa kembali penampilanmu."

Pintu besi berukiran ditutup dan dikunci, kali ini ruangan penjara yang mengurungnya dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai malam tiba. Apa mungkin mereka harus rapat dahulu memutuskan apakah aku akan dihukum mati atau tidak? Jadi aku akan selamat? Tapi apa maksud istilah 'harem' yang dikatakan yang mulia raja? Apa karena aku menolak maka dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku?"

Eren mengepal tangannya. Dia duduk pada sisi tempat tidur, menatap kakinya yang sudah bersih. Eren membuka mulutnya ketika melihat gelang pada kaki kirinya yang entah sejak kapan dipakaikan. Sang remaja tahu lambang itu, dia sudah tidak bisa bebas sekarang. Dia sudah ditandai sebagai budak seumur hidup. Meskipun gelang kaki yang dikenakannya berbeda dari budak-budak yang pernah dilihatnya di pinggir jalan. Bedanya, kakinya masih bisa melangkah dengan bebas dan tidak dirantai seperti mereka. Eren membungkuk, jarinya meraba gelang emas yang melingkari pergelangan kaki. Dia melenguh putus harapan.

"Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya mencuri... Aku lapar..."

"Kau ini berasal dari mana?"

Seorang wanita muda berambut pendek sewarna jahe masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nampan berisi sepiring daging ayam wijen. Senyum ramahnya membias.

"Petra Ral, aku salah satu pelayan yang bertugas menjaga harem. Kau ini beruntung sekali dipilih oleh Yang Mulia. Sudah lama ia tidak 'memilih' orang."

Petra meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Ia bertelekan pinggang sambil berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Ingat untuk membungkuk dan memberi hormat dengan cara menekan keningmu ke karpet nanti. Ok?"

Eren terhenyak melihat sikap ramah tamah seseorang terhadap terdakwa hukuman mati sepertinya. Senyuman Petra membuat perutnya melilit.

"Eren Jaeger... uhh aku... dipilih? Sungguh aneh kalau yang mulia memilih seseorang hanya dalam sekali lihat..." 'untuk dibunuh...' namun pikiran itu tidak dilontarkannya kepada sang pelayan wanita yang tampak sangat baik. Eren tidak bisa mempercayai seseorang, dibalik senyuman bisa jadi senjata ampuh. Dia belajar itu untuk bertahan hidup, hanya Mikasa dan Armin yang dapat ia percayai. Keluarganya sudah habis oleh perampok gunung, mereka hanya tinggal di gubuk kecil milik kakek Armin. Eren menggigit bibir, dia memandang makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan bisa menikmati makanan seperti itu lagi. Makanan Ibu.

"Boleh aku santap? Tampak sangat lezat." Eren tidak bisa menahan lapar, padahal mungkin saja makanan itu ada obatnya. Mungkin racun dari sang raja. Tapi, apapun itu, dia hanya bisa berterima kasih apabila makanan terakhirnya akan sangat lezat. Setidaknya dia bisa makan enak sebelum pergi ke akhirat.

"Silakan dimakan," sahut Petra. "Sudah diberi bumbu perangsang dan penambah stamina untuk malam ini. Supaya Kamu bisa melayani raja dengan lebih baik."

Eren menyendok nasi dan membuka mulut lebar, menyuap dengan perasaan bahagia campur cemas. Rasa tidak enak terhadap Armin dan Mikasa yang susah payah mendapatkan makanan. Tidak apa, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Eren berhenti menyuap, dia menatap ayam yang masih panas di hadapannya, mengundangnya untuk disantap. Bukan makanan enak yang ingin dilakukannya terakhir kali, tapi... laut... Dia ingin melihat laut. Matanya bersinar sedih. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melihat laut di dalam kurungan besi ini.

Eren meletakkan sendok, rasa lapar hilang.

Petra menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau makan? Kalau tidak makan, Kau tidak akan dapat tambahan tenaga. Kudengar Yang Mulia itu sangat..." Petra berdeham. "Uhum. Kau kenapa?"

Eren menggeleng kepalanya, dia tahu permintaannya untuk keluar tidak akan dikabulkan. Mata emeraldnya menatap ayam yang masih mengepul, dia sudah tidak berselera makan.

"Aku tidak lapar lagi. Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku tidak akan kabur." Eren melempar pandangan sedih kepada Petra. Sang pelayan wanita tidak beranjak dari kursi seperti yang diinginkannya, mungkin memerintah pelayan wanita bukan tindakan yang tepat, sementara dia hanya tahanan, tapi Eren tidak peduli.

Matanya beradu dengan Petra, berharap gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu. Dia menghela nafas ketika petra hanya duduk di depannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Aku... ingin melihat laut." Eren mendengus. "Tidak mungkin ya, kau memperbolehkanku."

Petra mengerutkan dahi dan menyibakkan helaian poninya yang tebal. Ia mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Dengar, Eren. Kau bisa melihat laut kapan saja kalau kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik malam ini, uhuk." Petra melihat keluar jendela. "Mungkin kau beruntung dan akan disukai oleh Yang Mulia." Petra mendorong pinggiran piring ke arah remaja berwajah galau itu. "Kusarankan untuk makan. Ini akan menambah tenagamu. Menjelang malam, kau akan dijemput."

Eren menatap piring yang masih penuh dengan nasi. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menolak pemberian orang. Eren menyuap satu sendok, jantungnya berdebar kencang, siap kapan saja apabila dia memuntahkan racun. Satu sendok menjadi dua, lalu tiga. Eren mengunyah cepat, rasa hidangannya enak, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia belum merasakan efek yang akan timbul beberapa jam yang akan datang menjelang malam.

"Rasanya lezat," tuturnya dengan mulut penuh. Wajah gadis itu berubah cerah.

.

Levi membuka pintu menuju balkon bertahta emas dan pemandangan horizon kebiruan. Matanya yang kelabu berpendar kebiruan dan jubah sutranya mengkilat di bawah cahaya hangat mentari. Mata itu setajam elang menyapu areal taman istana, dan sebuah kamar di lantai dua berseberangan darinya di mana ia bisa melihat punggung Pelayan Petra dari balik sekat-sekat kaca.

Haremnya yang paling hijau sedang duduk dan mencoba menelan nasi. Levi hampir bisa melihat butiran beras di sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan.

Eren meraih air minum, hampir tersedak oleh gumpalan ayam yang baru saja ditelannya. Sang pelayan menertawai dirinya, terlihat bahwa dia tidak pernah makan makanan selezat itu. Eren menghela nafas, meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Dia berkata, tersenyum kecil kepada pelayan itu. Dia menyesal telah berpikir buruk sebelumnya. Makanannya sangat lezat. Eren memutar pandangannya, melayang ke tempat tidur. Mungkin, dia bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum waktunya pergi entah kemana. Dia hendak beranjak dari kursi saat dia merasakan pandangan sedingin es dilontarkan padanya. Eren bergidik, melihat dari sela-sela kaca. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kelabu. Mata sang raja yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Mata itu tidak berkedip, membuat Eren takut.

"P-petra, yang mulia sedang melihat kemari?" Eren menoleh ke samping, merasa tidak nyaman diawasi. Waktunya belum tiba, dia belum dijemput oleh pelayan yang tadi. Dia masih aman. Dia masih hidup dalam hitungan waktu.

Penasaran menghampiri benaknya, Eren sedikit memalingkan muka, menatap wajah Levi. Dia bisa melihat pria berwibawa itu masih menatapnya seolah ingin memakan dirinya.

Senyuman singkat Petra membuatnya mempertanyakan akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Raja padanya. Pelayan itu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Eren sendiri.

Saat Eren mendongakkan wajah kembali menuju teras emas, sang raja sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

Pukul 8 malam, Petra membawa sepiring kaldu yang terbuat dari beras lokal dan ayam dengan segelas anggur wangi. Di belakang Petra beberapa pelayan berdiri menunggu dengan kendi dan jubah kaftan penuh pernak-pernik. Eren diminta untuk makan kemudian bersiap.

Si harem hijau tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

Petra menghapus titik-titik keringat di dahi bocah itu, menawarinya untuk disuapi walah hanya tiga sendok nasi. Pelayan-pelayan lain mulai bekerja untuk melucuti baju sutra Eren, memaksanya untuk telanjang sekali lagi. Tangan-tangan dan kaki Eren dipegangi, mereka membalurkan ramuan herbal berbentuk seperti lumpur yang membuat kulitnya berkerak, lalu menggosok kulitnya dengan kain tipis. Beberapa memijat bahunya. Wajah Eren merona padam, mulai tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi. Prosesi seperti apa yang berlaku di istana mistis ini untuk seorang terdakwa hukuman mati?

Gigi Eren dibersihkan dan lidahnya dioleskan daun herbal. Untuk terakhir kalinya tubuhnya diperiksa sangat seksama dan disemprotkan air melati sebelum dipakaikan jubah berbahan ringan berpayet batu-batuan mulia. Pengawal-pengawal berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap menyambut di ambang pintu, memintanya untuk mengikuti.

"Ingat untuk membungkuk serendah mungkin dan mencium karpet," kata Petra, meremas bahu Eren. "Yang Mulia sangat menghargai sopan santun."

Ketakutan, Eren mengikuti para pengawal sepanjang koridor bersulam emas dan berlian.

Levi duduk menegakkan diri di sisi ranjang. Dia hanya mengenakan sehelai sutra hitam dengan bordiran emas dan berlian di satu sisi. Gelas anggurnya sudah kosong sejak sejam yang lalu. Pendupaan sudah dinyalakan dengan wangi rempah yang mengambang di langit-langit. Ia mendengar langkah tegap pengawalnya saling beradu sepanjang koridor. Telinganya yang tajam hampir bisa mendeteksi langkah lemah dan gugup dari harem pilihannya-untuk bersenang-senang-malam ini.

Pintu kamarnya didorong pelan dan wajah si harem hijau menyembul pucat. Dia digiring masuk dengan bahunya dipaksa merosot turun hingga ke lantai.

Levi menatapnya dari atas dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, mata yang menukik tajam, berkuasa penuh.

Eren gemetar, melihat bagaimana Levi melayangkan pandangan dari tempat dia bertahta. Matanya sempat melihat sekeliling ruangan yang penuh harum wewangian, dia tidak bisa menebak apa aroma yang kali ini dihirupnya. Terlalu banyak wangi yang ditumpahkan pada sekujur tubuhnya, penciumannya sesak, tidak mudah mendeteksi bau yang berbeda pada setiap bagian ruangan yang ia masuki dan lalui. Jelas sekali bahwa ruangan ini berkali lipat lebih besar dari yang ia masuki sebelumnya. Dia tidak sempat melihat dengan seksama ketika salah satu pengawal memaksanya untuk berlutut, kemudian memaksanya untuk mencium karpet halus dibawahnya.

Mata hijaunya memandang sang raja yang beranjak bangun, pandangan Eren turun ke karpet di bawahnya. Bunyi langkah kaki semakin dekat, hampir seirama dengan degupan jantung sang harem yang semakin cepat. Kaki Levi yang berbalut sepatu kerjaan mewah berhenti tepat dihadapannya, Eren tidak berani mendongak menatap pria yang penuh kuasa itu. Pengawal melepaskan pegangan yang masih menahan Eren untuk terus mencium karpet setelah Levi memberi perintah. Eren mengambil nafas panjang, tidak berani bergerak. Derap kaki para pengawal menjauh, telinganya bisa mendengar pintu berat berlapis emas itu ditutup dengan bunyi berdebam keras. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Eren tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini. Dia juga tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Tangan besar dan hangat menepuk kepalanya, Eren tersentak kaget, dia menutup matanya, bersiap untuk pukulan ataupun tendangan melayang ke arahnya. Ketika beberapa menit tidak kunjung datang, dia membuka matanya sedikit, sang raja berlutut dihadapannya, pandangan matanya tidak bisa ditebak.

Levi berlutut dengan satu kakinya, menyetarakan level matanya dengan si budak harem pilihan. Ujung jarinya menyentuh dahi si remaja yang mulai memunculkan bintik-bintik keringat, walau kulit halus kecokelatan itu pasti sudah diolesi minyak yang menghambat keluarnya keringat berlebihan, tapi kalah oleh kegugupannya. Mata hijau hanya merefleksikan takut.

"Kau takut padaku, hm?"

Harem yang ditanyai mengerjap panik, tak mampu melihat sang raja tepat di mata. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari pengawal bergolok baja. Tapi tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar pribadi rajanya, hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau takut? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku..." Eren menggigit bibirnya, reaksi canggung yang sering dilakukannya. Dia tidak yakin akan bahasa formalitas yang harus digunakan kepada Levi. Mata kelabu itu menatap dingin, tidak bergeming dengan ketakutan Eren. Bibirnya bergetar, berusaha bersikap tenang. "Tidak, aku tidak takut mati!" Kata-katanya terlontar tanpa ia sadari.

Wajahnya menatap bingung ketika sang raja tergelak, tidak menyangka bahwa harem kepunyaannya yang baru mempunyai rasa humor yang tinggi. Tawa rendah sang raja terdengar merdu di telinga Eren yang merona merah. Mata hijaunya bersinar malu, menunduk ketika Levi terkekeh dan menggeleng kepala.

"Apa yang kukatakan itu benar, bukan? Kenapa anda tertawa? Ah- Maksudku, kenapa Yang Mulia tertawa? Aku... sudah berusaha untuk mencuri sutra untuk kujual sebagai ganti uang makan bagi saudaraku dan teman baikku yang memberi kami tempat tinggal. Apalagi hukumannya selain dipenggal. Kupikir malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhirku setelah disidang sekarang." Eren terbata-bata berkata. Rajanya terus menatap lekat wajahnya, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sang harem yang masih bocah itu. Kepolosannya menguarkan feromon yang tidak disadari dirinya sendiri, mata Levi berkilat, semakin menginginkan dirinya.

Senyum di wajah Levi buyar ketika mata tajam kelabunya berkilat lagi. Gairah aneh berpendar di sana. "Itu saja?" kata Levi. "Pengadilan macam apa seorang bocah bau asem pencuri sutra yang terjadi di sebuah kamar tidur raja?"

Eren mungkin tidak akan bisa menjawab dan tertunduk seperti puluhan harem yang pernah bersujud di atas karpet bau dupanya, tapi Levi tahu bocahnya yang paling hijau itu berbeda dengan bocah lainnya.

Levi berdiri, melangkah mundur hingga ia kembali duduk dengan kedua kaki diluruskan di atas ranjangnya yang halus dengan fabrik berkelas tinggi. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok pucat dan ranum di atas karpet. Ia menepukkan tangan pada bagian kosong ranjangnya, perintah absolut untuk si harem hijau agar merayap naik dengan bokong di udara dan bersiap untuk disantap semalaman.

Tapi Eren adalah bocah harem paling hijau. Dia hanya menatap bingung dan berpikir bagaimana ia bisa mati di atas ranjang.

Levi menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kau mungkin benar, aku punya pedang yang sangat besar di sini untuk membelahmu."

Mata Eren membesar, panik ketika Levi mengatakan pedang yang besar untuk membelah dirinya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Eren akan mati saat ini juga. Pedang pusaka macam apa yang Levi punya? Dimana dia menyembunyikannya? Pikiran Eren kalut dengan berbagai kemungkinan pedang berlapis emas yang akan menghujam dirinya.

Mata Levi mengawasi gelagat sang bocah, Eren tahu dia sedang diperhatikan. Dia hanya berlutut di karpet, tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Tangannya mengepal penasaran, kerutan dahi muncul saat dia menanyakan permasalahan pedang tersebut.

"Pe-pedang pusaka macam apa, Yang Mulia? Apakah itu tidak akan membuatku sakit pada saat kau membunuhku?" Eren tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk menangankan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Tidak mungkin tidak sakit... tidak ada pedang yang tidak sakit ketika ditusukkan kepada seseorang. Aku... sudah siap... Mohon Yang Mulia menghukumku sepantasnya." Eren berkata tanpa basa basi. Dia menatap Levi dengan pandangan serius, siap menerima hukuman yang sepantasnya. Bibir Levi menyunging tipis, menyeringai memandang sang bocah yang jelas tidak mengerti arti lain kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Jangan buat aku menunggu," titahnya, sekali lagi menepukkan tangan di atas ranjang yang terbingkai dengan rangkaian bebatuan mulia, segalanya menyilaukan tapi kalah oleh raja yang bergaris keturunan paling ditakuti. Levi menepukkan tangannya lebih kuat kali ini. Perintahnya jelas: "Kemarilah, merayap ke mari."

Sepasang mata zamrud yang mengalahkan kilau batu alam kehijauan di kamarnya itu bergerak takut-takut, menyemangati sang raja untuk semakin terpacu nafsunya. Levi menyukai dominasi lebih dari apapun, dan senang didominasi oleh sosok harem yang tidak membosankan dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut di bawah kuasanya. Tapi ia mulai tidak sabaran. "Kemarilah, Eren. Tidak akan sakit. Ceritakan apa kau pernah menyentuh atau disentuh sebelumnya."

Merayap. Perkataan itu terngiang di telinga Eren. Bocah itu meletakkan tangannya di karpet, sedikit demi sedikit merangkak menuju sang raja. Levi menatap tidak sabaran. Di sisi tempat tidur, Eren berhenti.

"Aku... tidak mengerti maksud disentuh. Jika maksud Yang Mulia sentuhan belaian Ibu, aku pernah merasakannya. Hanya... satu permintaanku... Aku ingin ke... laut. Sekali seumur hidupku, aku tinggal digunung. Aku ingin sekali melihat laut. Sampaikan kepada saudaraku, Mikasa dan teman baikku, Armin bahwa aku tidak akan bisa pergi bersama mereka." Tangan Eren gemetar ketika dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia baru saja memberi perintah sang raja untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Budak macam apa yang melakukan hal tersebut pada pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka. Eren memekik ketika Levi menariknya naik ke ranjang, setengah tubuhnya terbaring dengan bokongnya di udara. Eren menerima tamparan keras dari sang maha kuasa.

"Aku lelah pura-pura tersenyum dan berbahasa diplomasi," kata Levi tiba-tiba, mengulangi tamparan kerasnya di bagian bawah punggung belakang Eren-bagian pipi bokong yang masih berlapis jubah mahal setengah transparan dan selicin satin. "Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir kenapa aku tertarik menggauli laki-laki ketimbang wanita-wanita rapuh dengan kamisol harem mereka adalah karena hanya laki-laki dan kulit mereka yang tahan dengan setiap kekasaranku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Levi, setengah menggerutu dan membuat harem hijaunya mengerut takut.

Lengan jubah Levi menyentak otot-otot kekar yang ada di bawahnya, sedang terjulur ke arah Eren. Si remaja hampir memberontak, sebelum mati, air mata memercik dari sudut matanya. Levi berhenti dan diam.

"Ingin ke laut katamu? Kau bisa melakukannya setelah berhasil bertahan dari sabetan pedangku, mungkin."

Levi menarik tubuh itu ke arahnya, membuatnya berbalik dan telentang di atas kasur. Mata Eren membelalak terbuka, mendelik kepada sang raja yang memerangkap dengan sempurna tawanannya.

"Jadilah milikku, Eren Jaeger."


	2. Chapter 2

Mata Eren membesar, panik mewarnai raut wajahnya ketika Levi berada tepat di atas. Eren berkutat untuk kabur, rasa takut memenuhi kepala. Hukuman macam apa yang Rajanya siapkan untuknya, dia tidak mendapatkan gambaran. Eren memalingkan muka, merintih pelan saat Levi meraba perutnya melalui fabrik yang hampir transparan. Wajahnya memerah menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya tembus pandang. Rasa malu berkecamuk di dada sang remaja, mata Levi menatap seolah ingin memakan setiap bagian dirinya.

"Memilikimu? Apakah menjadi budak anda tidak cukup? Kukira arti gelang yang dikenakan pada kaki kiriku merupakan arti bahwa aku budak yang mulia... Apa aku salah arti? Yang mulia?" Eren bertanya, memandang mata dingin terus menatap bagian bawah Eren yang masih ditutupi pakaian dalam sutra, membungkus tanda keperjakaan Eren. Sang harem melempar pertanyaan dengan ekspresinya.

Levi menekan setiap senti tubuh bagian atas harem tersebut di luar pakaian. Dada kiri di bawah telapak tangannya berdebar kencang, dan Levi menyapukan tangannya beberapa kali di bagian dada bocah itu. Matanya mulai nyalang melihat tonjolan mungil si bocah bereaksi di bawah lapisan tipis pakaian sutranya. Levi membungkukkan badan, lututnya menyentuh selangkangan haremnya. Aroma wangi citrus yang familier menyergap hidungnya, memanjakan penciuman dan gairah. Bibir sang raja menemukan tempat di bagian terlunak leher Eren, mengecup pelan, menyusuri pundaknya yang beraroma wangi tanpa cela.

"Gelang itu berarti kau adalah barang milikku, tapi belum menjadi milikku secara utuh," terang Levi yang sedang dimabukkan oleh krim pembangkit gairah di leher Eren. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma si harem hijau, sambil menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan dan menahannya di atas kepala. Biasanya ia akan berlaku kasar, tapi malam ini, ia memperlakukan seorang anak laki-laki seperti guci paling berharga yang tersusun dari miliaran berlian kecil. "Siapa yang pernah menyentuhmu seperti apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini, hh?"

Eren menghela nafas, gemetar geli ketika Levi menyapukan tangannya ke bagian dada. Posisi lutut Levi sangat dekat dengan bagian paling sensitif pada tubuh Eren. Sang bocah menggeliat tidak nyaman, malu akan sentuhan ringan yang dilakukan oleh sang kuasa. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Levi mempertanyakan persoalan sentuhan. Tentu saja tidak pernah ada yang menyentuhnya seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Tidak pernah ada yang menyentuhku seperti ini selain Yang Mulia." Eren mendesah ketika tubuhnya beraksi diluar dugaan. Rasa panas mulai menjalar tidak biasa. Eren bingung dengan keadaan tubuhnya, mungkinkah karena sentuhan yang lembut? Atau karena makanan yang disantapnya dia menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap sentuhan? Eren mulai lelah berpikir, dia belum pernah berpikir demikian banyak sebelumnya. Di sela kakinya, Eren dapat merasakan denyut gairah yang aneh. Dia mengepal tangannya, berusaha membuat jarak dari sentuhan yang terlalu panas itu. Jika dia tidak terlalu sibuk berpikir, Eren akan merasa nyaman dengan ranjang empuk dan seprei lembut yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Aku... menjadi milikmu...? Apa itu berarti aku tidak akan dihukum mati?" Eren bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Gerak tangan sang raja kian cepat, naik turun menjelajah tubuh kurus dengan sedikit otot si remaja 15 tahun. Kulit di bawah telapak tangannya saat ini tidak pernah disentuh siapapun, selain olehnya. Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan ledakan gairah nafsunya. Ia sudah lama tidak menelan daging sejak perang menaklukkan wilayah Shiganshina beberapa minggu lalu, dan malam ini ia tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk bersatu dengan ruh harimau jantan yang kelaparan.

Bibir tipis sang raja mengerucut pada lipatan hangat di antara leher dan bahu remaja itu. Ia berlama-lama untuk tidak bisa mencicipi darah. Giginya dibenamkan lembut sampai remaja di bawah kuasanya menggeliat. Sepasang mata rupawan yang takut-takut dan kebingungan membalas perlakuannya, tapi tidak kuasa menolak. Levi tidak akan pernah menerima jawaban 'tidak.'

"Kau milikku dan hanya boleh mati di tanganku," bisik Levi sambil menghisap kulit haremnya. "Tidak malam ini."

"Hnggh... Yang... Mulia..." Eren meringis merasakan gigitan pelan yang dilanjutkan dengan hisapan. Kulitnya memerah, Levi meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Eren tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, kematiannya digantikan dengan sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, jika Levi menginginkan dirinya sebagai ganti kematiannya, Eren tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dia hanya bisa merintih, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Levi meraba bagian-bagian sensitif yang membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Eren mengatupkan mulutnya ketika Levi meraih ujung pakaian transparan yang dikenakannya. Dia bisa merasakan jemari pria itu menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung. Wajahnya merona merah, dia menggigit bibir. "Yang Mulia?" Eren terkesiap ketika putingnya dicubit oleh jari hangat sang Raja.

Persetan dengan surat sakit hati kiriman cendekiawan Smith sore ini, tentang kekecewaannya karena sang raja memutuskan untuk menanamkan benihnya malam ini ke dalam tubuh remaja lelaki yang tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Persetan dengan buah-buahan kiriman istana harem yang tergeletak di atas meja dan gelas serbat yang kosong dan diincar semut-semut di halaman istana.

Wajah Levi menatap haremnya tanpa ekspresi saat ini, tapi Eren pasti bergidik melihat kilatan nafsu dalam bola matanya yang dalam. "Ssh," bisik Levi, meminta haremnya untuk diam, dan mendesah nikmat tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Kulit bocah itu lebih halus dari yang ia bayangkan, seperti kulit bayi karena lulur dan minyak aphrodisiac dari pada pelayan harem paling ahli. Levi menarik pinggiran kerah haremnya sampai sobek, sementara tangan lainnya terus mempermainkan puting mungilnya yang menembus kain tipis dengan warna kemerahan. Levi menancapkan giginya untuk mencicipi bagian dada bocah itu, dan menjilatinya sampai Eren menggeliat dan memohon untuk berhenti. Tangan-tangan Levi semakin brutal melucuti jubah Eren, setiap bagian yang bisa ia sobek dan membuat kulit hangat di bawahnya terlihat. Bunyi sobekan kain semakin keras mengisi kamar.

"Ukkhh Yang Mulia, jubahnya... jubahnya jangan dirobek... Ah..." Mulut Eren menganga memandang fabrik mahal itu dirobek seperti tidak ada nilai tukar yang tinggi. Matanya memandang tidak percaya, yang membalut tubuhnya hanyalah pakaian dalam sutra yang kemudian ditarik oleh Levi turun ke paha tanpa menunggu protes dari sang remaja. Wajah Eren memerah seperti kepiting rebus, rasanya seperti terbakar. Mata Levi yang penuh gairah itu memandang keperjakaannya dengan penuh atensi. Eren memalingkan muka malu, dia menggeliat tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap nakal, namun karena gelisah menerima tatapan panas dari sang raja.

"Kumohon jangan menatap lekat-lekat..." Eren menggumam, tidak yakin apabila Levi mau mendengarkannya. Nafasnya tertahan ketika merasakan Levi menyentuh tumpul organnya.

"Y-Yang Mulia, di mana anda menyentuh—" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Levi mendorong kulit luar kejantanannya, memamerkan ujung tumpul yang berwarna pink menggoda. Eren menggigit jarinya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Jari-jari Levi mengusap dan menggoda kelaki-lakian milik bocahnya yang panik. Wajahnya menunduk perlahan, mencium aroma sabun krim favoritnya dan berbaur dengan lulur rempah sebagaimana aroma kulit Eren di sekujur badannya yang sudah terpulas ramuan gairah. Perlahan-lahan ia menatap Eren di antara kedua paha halus yang terbuka, melemparkan teka-teki lewat ekspresi mata. Kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, yang dilakukan oleh rajamu yang paling perkasa ini, wahai haremku yang paling hijau? Levi ingin menulis puisi untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi polos dan panik itu begitu menggiurkan.

Wajah Levi begitu dekat dengannya, nafasnya memburu pada saat Levi menghisap paha bagian dalam, mengecup singkat. Eren merintih malu, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dirinya, tidak berani untuk menepis sentuhan sang raja. Eren berusaha untuk mengatupkan kakinya yang dibuka lebar.

"Yang Mulia, ini memalukan... henti-kan..." Eren mendesis malu ketika jari Levi turun meraih dua bola yang menegang. Tangannya yang lain mengelus pinggulnya, Kedua tangannya bekerja meningkatkan gairah bocah itu, Eren menutup mata, tidak ingin membayangkan betapa malunya dia disentuh oleh Raja yang berwibawa itu.

"Mnnph..." Eren mengatupkan mulutnya ketika jari Levi menyentuh lubang mungilnya, antara sengaja atau tidak, dia tidak tahu.

Napas berat tersengal mengisi ruang kamarnya. Tubuh harem miliknya bergejolak, dilanda gairah dari obat dan olesan minyak. Levi menyaksikan bagian-bagian tubuh yang berkerut dan bereaksi hanya di bawah sentuhan jarinya.

Bibir Levi hangat, bergerak pelan-pelan mengecup sisi paha halus berbau madu dan susu. Kedua tangannya mendorong agar kaki haremnya semakin melebar. Di bawah sedikit penerangan temaram, ia ingin melihat setiap senti kulit beraroma sedap itu. Bibir bergerak menggoda, mencicipi di bagian-bagian yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun, sambil telapak tangannya yang agak kasar mengelusi paha satunya, jari-jari panjang bergerak menuju kulit terintim. Levi menghisap dan menggigit kecil bagian lunak pada pangkal paha kiri Eren. Matanya memperhatikan wajah syok si bocah, dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Apa yang selanjutnya akan kulakukan padamu, nak?"

Eren mengerang, nafasnya semakin memburu dengan kecupan pelan yang dilakukan sang raja dan sedikit demi sedikit semakin turun, mendekati alat kelaminnya yang saat ini sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya sangat panas, beraksi kepada setiap sentuhan halus yang tangan yang besar itu.

“Nggh.. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang yang hendak kau lakukan padaku, Yang Mulia? Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu untuk membuatmu senang? Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.” Eren mencengkeram seprei yang berlapis benang emas itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sang Raja yang menyeringai tipis di sela-sela kakinya. Tubuhnya terasa membakar ketika Levi menjilat bibirnya, kemudian mengecup kelaki-lakiannya dengan tatapan panas. “Y-Yang Mulia… panas… rasanya… panas… Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anda melakukan ini.” Eren mendesah, merasakan jari-jari besar meremas badan kejantanannya.

"Kau sudah mulai basah, bocah. Aku bahkan belum memakai minyak." Ibu jari Levi menggosok pelan milik bocah itu, tangan lainnya menahan kaki Eren dari geliatan lemahnya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Eren. Menyatukan bagian diriku denganmu, menyemburkan benihku di dalam tubuhmu." Levi mendengus pelan, meyakini si bocah yang sedang gemetaran hanya mampu mengerti setengah dari penjelasannya. Tapi titahnya jelas; "Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan bereaksi."

Levi mengelus kedua tungkai kaki yang bergetar itu, menenangkan sang harem sekaligus meresapi kelembutan kulitnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku senang? Lakukan atraksi kecil untukku. Aku ingin kau menyentuh bagian dirimu sendiri, sambil terus menatap wajahku, dan katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan rasakan."

Wajah Eren memucat, dia harus melakukan atraksi macam apa dihadapan sang raja? Bagaimana ia bisa memuaskan dirinya? Bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Eren mencoba berpikir keras.

“A-atraksi yang seperti apa yang anda suka? Mu-mungkin bisa kulakukan agar Yang Mulia puas.” Eren bergumam, dia memandang kilatan dingin yang terarah padanya, tampak kecewa bahwa Eren bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Eren gemetar melihat bibir tipis situ melengkung ke bawah, sang raja membunyikan lidah, kesabarannya mulai habis. Eren menutup matanya, takut akan perlakuan apa yang akan diterima dari yang kuasa. “Maafkan aku…” Isaknya kebingungan.

Harem yang terlalu hijau malah mengetes kesabarannya. Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengingatkan diri untuk menahan gairah. Ditariknya tangan Eren yang berkeringat, diarahkan ke selangkangan bocah itu sendiri. "Kau tidak pernah menyentuh dirimu sendiri, hmm? Tidak aneh kau amat mudah bereaksi seperti ini." Dia menuntun tangan Eren, menggerakkannya atas bawah mengelus miliknya sendiri. Satu tangan Levi membantunya, memberi contoh. Eren merintih tertahan dan menggeliat, kakinya membuka makin lebar. "Gerakkan tanganmu seperti ini, sentuh dan belai dengan jarimu. Rasakan pada bagian mana terasa paling nikmat bila disentuh."

Eren mengerjap bingung, dia memandang Levi yang mengarahkan tangannya naik turun pada miliknya sendiri, melakukan gerakan mengocok pelan. Rintihan keluar dari mulutnya, dia dapat merasakan kehalusan alat vitalnya yang sudah basah akibat stimulasi yang dilakukan Levi sebelumnya. Lengket dan panas karena kedekatan tubuh mereka membuat titik keringat bermunculan, terutama pada bagian paha. Eren tersengal, rasa geli muncul pada bagian perut bawah.

"Nmmhh... Yang Mulia..." dia memanggil yang kuasa, menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Levi mengambil alih, menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat. "Aaah... hhnn"

Levi mengambil sebotol bening minyak biji anggur dan menuangkannya di atas tangannya sampai licin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Eren, memandangi wajah harem hijaunya lekat-lekat, menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke telinga yang memerah. "Beritahu aku saat kau datang," perintahnya, menggigit daun telinga Eren. Tangannya ikut membantu kocokan, menggosok halus secara persisten, membuat bunyi basah. Levi membenamkan wajahnya di leher hangat itu, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi pemicu gairahnya.

"Aaagh.. aah yang mulia, rasanya aneh... Aku merasa aneh..." Tubuh Eren gemetar saat Levi menggigit telinganya. Tangan satunya berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah padam. Bunyi basah yang terdengar dari gerakan tangan membuatnya malu. Pinggulnya bergerak mengikuti irama basah, sang harem memandang Levi malu campur nikmat, bibirnya dijamah oleh sang kuasa.

"Mnngh... nn..." Eren menutup mata hijaunya, tangannya semakin basah, tangan hangat Levi bergerak bersamanya. "Yang... mulia... rasanya... e... enak..." Eren melenguh nikmat, menerima jilatan basah pada lehernya.

Levi meraup bibir kemerahan itu dengan rakus, mengklaim ciuman pertama haremnya. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya ketika Eren terkesiap. Mencicipi rasa manis pada permukaan lidahnya, dan menghirup napasnya yang berbau spesial dengan esens daun teh kesukaannya, menambah kobaran gairah. Levi ingin memuji pekerjaan baik para pelayan harem dan mengangkat derajat mereka kelak, jika Eren bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya mulai malam ini. Seutuhnya. Ia mencium bibir Eren perlahan-lahan, turun ke dagu, ke tulang selangka. Erangan Eren menguat. Bocah itu membuka dan menutup matanya. Sekujur badannya bergetar. Levi merasakan luapan cairan membasahi tangannya.

Eren bernapas tersengal. Wajahnya merah pekat, dengan kedua bibirnya membengkak seperti potongan daging stroberi lezat. Mata zamrudnya berbinar, berkerlap basah.

Levi tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk menautkan bibirnya dengan Eren, menciuminya lebih dalam. Pelan-pelan ia melepas tali sabuk piyama sutranya sendiri, membiarkan pakaian itu merosot jatuh melewati lengannya yang kekar, sebagian masih menggantung di pundak.

“Nnghh yang mulia... aah... ah... Aku... sepertinya mencapai batas..."

Eren memandang ke bawah, melihat cairan putih kental meleleh keluar dari ujung organnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terasa nikmat, Eren tidak percaya bahwa hanya dengan sentuhan  meremas dan gerakan memompa. Ciuman yang dikiranya hanya dilakukan dengan wanita, dia melakukannya dengan lelaki pertama kalinya. Bibir hangat yang bertautan dengannya menghisap pelan, mengulum bibirnya. Eren membuka matanya perlahan, dia mendapati sang raja telah melepas sabuk piyama yang dikenakannya. Mata Eren membulat, memperhatikan otot perut yang terbentuk kokoh dengan lekukan sempurna.

Wajahnya panas ketika Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh telanjang sang harem. "Yang Mulia? Kenapa menanggalkan pakaianmu."

"Karena kau membuatku panas," jawab Levi.

Keremangan lampu memperlihatkan guratan otot-otot yang membingkai sempurna tubuh sang raja. Keringat membuat tubuhnya mengkilat, terselubung oleh gairahnya. Bagian dirinya sudah membengkak, terpapar telanjang setelah jubahnya tersingkap. Haremnya membelalakkan mata, menelan ludah, takut.

Levi mendengus. Ukurannya mungkin selalu membuat para harem hijaunya mundur hingga ke sudut ranjang.

"Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan dari pedangku. Jujur," kata Levi pelan, tak ada nada bercanda dari suaranya.

"Yang Mulia, milikmu... besar sekali dibanding milikku."

Bibir Eren bergetar, gerakan tangannya melambat ketika Levi menarik kaki kiri Eren ke atas. Gelangnya berbunyi akibat gerakan, Eren menatap bingung pada Levi yang saat ini tepat di atasnya. Dia menarik nafas tertahan ketika Levi mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, merasakan bagaimana ukuran kolosal sang Raja menyentuh miliknya. Eren memekik kaget, dia buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya, malu ketika dia mengeluarkan suara yang tidak biasa.

"Maksudmu mengenai pedang... adalah ini?" Eren membelalakkan mata. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat sang raja menggesekkan pedangnya kepada miliknya. Mendengar tawa rendah, Eren memalingkan muka. Eren menggeliat geli pada kontak basah dan panas di sela pahanya. "A-ahh... yang mulia... Kenapa anda suka memainkan... milikku... denganmu... hhmnn..."

Levi mengecup bibir haremnya, membungkamnya. Minyak tertuang di atas kepalan tangannya, disapukan ke bagian dirinya yang berdenyut kuat, ikut tumpah memercik di atas perut dan paha dalam sang harem hijau. Jari-jari Levi bergerak ke arah liang mungil di antara kedua kaki, memijat dan membelai permukaannya yang berkerut. Ujung telunjuknya yang licin mendorong masuk ke dalam, langsung merasakan himpitan kuat dari dalam.

Eren merintih, mencoba kabur dengan menggeliatkan tubuh. Levi menyorotinya dengan mata yang menggelap, membuat bocah itu bergidik.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa memasukkan jarimu ke dalam sana? Aakh... rasanya aneh... Kumohon jangan..." Mata hijau membulat takut. Dia menekan telapak tangannya yang gemetar pada dada sang raja. Levi tidak memperdulikan tatapan memohon sang harem. Jari itu masuk perlahan, rasa sakit mulai terasa. "Yang Mulia, tidak... akkh... sakit..." jemari itu menekan masuk semakin dalam, Eren menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan menolakku," perintah Levi. Jarinya ditarik keluar, didorong masuk lebih dalam. Senti demi senti . Persiapan itu membuatnya berdecih. Mulai tak sabaran, Levi mengucurkan minyak di atas penjariannya, memasukkan jari kedua.

Erangan Eren membuat rasa lapar Levi hampir tidak terbendung. Jari-jarinya terus menggeliat, merenggangkan, mencoba merangsang si harem hijau dengan menyenggol saraf-saraf sensitifnya. Tangan Levi yang lain sibuk meremas miliknya sendiri, menahan gairahnya.

"Buka dirimu, Eren. Aku ingin menyatukan diri denganmu."

"Me-menyatukan diri bagaimana maksudnya? Tunggu, Yang Mulia... Aaah!" Eren melonjak ketika jari Levi menyentuh dinding terdalam. Eren mencengkeram jubah sutra sang raja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sang kuasa kepadanya bisa membuatnya sangat bergairah. Organnya menegang, dia mengerang seketika, cairan putih menyembur keluar dari lubang mungilnya, membasahi perut dan menodai jubah sutra yang mahal itu. Tubuh Eren bergetar, matanya membelalak pada mata dingin Levi, berharap rajanya memaafkan tindakannya yang di luar dugaan itu. "Hnngh... Yang Mulia..." Harem itu bergumam takut.

Levi menarik jarinya. Gairahnya meletup-letup, menekan selangkangannya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Levi menghabiskan satu botol minyak organik dan tidak menghiraukan seprei satinnya yang tergenang cairan. Anggota badannya yang berlumuran minyak ia bawa ke depan liang mungil, tak memberi aba-aba kepada Eren, Levi mendorong masuk

Eren memekik ketika kakinya dilebarkan lagi, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Organ milik Levi mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam lubang yang tadinya dimasuki jari. Eren menjerit.

"AAHH AAAHNN Yang Mulia! Tidak akan muat, Yang Mulia! Komohon! S-ssakit... nggh!" Eren meringis ketika tumpul pedang yang kuasa memaksa masuk. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menerima organ dewasa Levi yang berdenyut di pintu masuknya. Isakan Eren terdengar sayup-sayup, dia tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya yang dipaksa membuka lebar. Mata hijaunya berlinang air mata, memandang sang raja dengan sedih.

"Yang... Mulia... kumohon..." Eren bergumam, tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit. Rasa nikmat yang sebelumnya dirasakan tidak lagi timbul. Yang menetap hanya rasa takut dan sakit yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Levi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tumpulnya licin hanya melesak masuk beberapa senti. Ditarik keluar lagi, mencoba mendorong masuk lebih kuat. Hanya pinggul haremnya bergerak-gerak, meronta-ronta, panik dan kesakitan, dengan otot-otot yang berdenyut protes dan menghimpit kuat. Levi memasukkan lagi sebuah jari, merasakan penolakan keras dari bocah miliknya.

Napasnya gemetaran Aroma pendupaan dalam ruangan membuat pandangannya membuyar. Air mata yang membasahi pipi Eren melenyapkan hampir seluruh gairahnya. Sang raja menarik diri, bernapas tersengal berat seperti dalam keadaan perang mengayunkan pedang gigantis di atas kudanya.

Wajah pria itu menggelap, ia meremas pinggiran jubah sutranya kuat-kuat, sampai serat-serat mahal itu terkoyak. Ia berbisik tajam, “Keluar kau, bocah.”

Mata Eren memandang Levi takut, dia tidak perlu diperintahkan dua kali. Sang remaja segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

“Keluar! Cepat!” bentak sang raja, menggelegar dengan suara parau.

Eren terhuyung sambil membawa sisa-sisa pakaian. Kedua kakinya masih gemetar, namun dia merasa apabila dia tidak meninggalkan kamar tidur sang raja, dia tidak akan selamat. Sang harem mempercepat langkah kaki, tidak peduli lari keluar dalam keadaan telanjang. Menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia menyaksikan sang raja masih menatapnya murka. Eren meneguk ludah, dia menunduk, dengan tangan gemetar meraih gagang pintu berat itu dan mendorongnya terbuka.

Matanya melihat langit malam yang suram. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding diterpa angin dingin, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Eren jatuh tersungkur ke lantai marmer di bawah kakinya. Dia terisak, masih takut dan nyeri dengan perlakuan sang raja. Menatap bulan yang bersinar terang, Eren menghela nafas. Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki, matanya membelalak melihat seseorang melangkah ke arahnya. Takut orang itu melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang, Eren lari ke arah biliknya yang semula ia dikurung. Dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar berlapis emasnya, sang raja mengepalkan tangan dan melempari barang-barang.

Api di bawah tungku pendupaan bergoyang pelan, lalu meredup padam.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiganshina terbakar terik matahari.

Burung elang bermata tajam terbang tinggi di atas dinding-dinding setinggi belasan meter. Tampak dari bawah matanya terbentang kompleks perumahan penduduk berbentuk petak-petak. Jalanan rusak, terabaikan dipenuhi onggokan kerikil dan sampah bercampur pasir. Sang elang mendarat di atas atap salah satu rumah, menumpahkan kotorannya di sana.

 Di bawah atapnya, Armin dan Mikasa sedang bersantap siang.

Suasana rumah sangat tidak nyaman.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Eren tidak kunjung pulang. Armin menatap cemas sang gadis, pandangannya pindah pada piring nasi yang belum disentuh gadis itu. Armin mendorong ujung piringnya, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu mendongak.

"Mikasa, aku tahu ini sudah dua hari. Eren mungkin ada di suatu tempat. Kita melihat ada pecahan guci di bagian samping penginapan yang selalu dilewatinya, kita sudah menyelidikinya namun tidak menemukan jawaban lebih. Aku yakin Eren masih hidup, jangan khawatir. Perasaanku mengatakan demikian." Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap saudari teman baiknya. mata birunya memancarkan rasa percaya yang tinggi.

Mikasa duduk merosot pada kursi kayu. Lalat padang pasir mengerumuni potongan buah-buahan di atas meja makan. Mikasa menangkap salah satu hewan itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, membunuh di dalam kepalan tangannya, emosi.

"Aku takut, Armin," kata gadis itu. "Mungkin dia terkena masalah. Dia mencuri lalu tertangkap. Mungkin dia dihukum. Mungkin dia dijual menjadi budak! Budak di pasar, budak kapal, budak rumah tangga, dijual entah ke mana dan disakiti. Lagi pula dia itu berdarah Eropa. Kukira orang asing blasteran banyak dicari pedagang budak. Aku ingin mencari Eren!"

Mikasa mengalungkan syal merah tuanya hingga menutupi bibir. Ia berlari menggebrak pintu keluar, berhadapan dengan jalanan berbatu-batu dan lahan gersang berasap di bawah terik matahari.

Armin beranjak bangun, mencoba untuk menghentikan sang gadis dan berlari mengejarnya. Apa boleh dikata, Mikasa gadis yang tidak bisa menahan diri apabila berurusan dengan Eren.

Pada pinggiran jalan lintas menuju pasar kecil, pandangan terganggu oleh buletin baru yang dipampang di dinding distrik. Matanya membesar melihat penjelasan dan lukisan Eren pada buletin itu. Armin merobek buletin itu dan membawanya untuk ditunjukkan kepada saudari Eren itu. Temannya sudah ditangkap dan dijual menjadi budak harem. Kepalan tangannya bergetar. Dia berteriak memanggil sang gadis yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

“Mikasa!”

Tahap awal pencarian Eren adalah menghubungi orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan pergadangan budak di dunia bawah tanah.

.

.

.

Istana harem terpisah dengan kerajaan utama oleh alun-alun di atas tebing yang mengarah ke lautan lepas. Koridornya bersulam emas permata, lantainya tersusun dari bebatuan alam mengkilat hasil karya tangan-tangan seniman tersohor. Langit-langit dan dindingnya diisi butiran manik delima dengan ukiran meliuk abstraksi motif dedaunan. Aroma wangi air jeruk dan mawar disemprotkan ke setiap sudut koridor, yang bersih dari debu yang tidak disenangi sang raja. Sangat megah dan besar, tetapi tertutup dari dunia luar sebagai sangkar burung cantik raksasa.

Para harem sang raja tidur hidup dalam kemewahan, dirawat dan dipelihara oleh para pelayan bertangan dingin, dijaga pengawal-pengawal bisu tuli yang bersiaga di balik pilar-pilar emas. Budak laki-laki dipisah dengan harem wanita, diberi ruangan khusus beristirahat dan tugas-tugas khusus memasak, menjahit, mencuci, merawat kuda, membuat ramuan serbat, memetik tumbuhan herbal dan menjaga agar istana tetap bersih. Beberapa dari mereka menarik perhatian rajanya yang kontroversial, ditempatkan dalam kamar-kamar terbaik dan diberi titel ‘Favorit.’ Sehari-hari diisi dengan keceriaan dan percakapan seadanya, berlomba dan bersaing, hidup di istana berlandas harapan sampai raja mau melirik mereka.

Petra Ral berjalan sepanjang koridor bertatahkan mirah, membawa baki perak berisi sepiring nasi dan segelas serbat. Jubahnya berwarna biru langit dengan sedikit bordiran minimalis. Rambut berwarna cokelat jahe, sehalus sutra dan berayun pelan ketika ia melintasi sepasukan pengawal istana. Petra disebut pelayan harem paling anggun seistana. Pertemuan pertama sang ketua penjaga harem dengannya adalah kekaguman sekaligus kekecewaan. Tak ada yang merasa ia pantas berada dalam lingkungan minoritas sebagai seorang perawat dan pelayan budak harem. Petra pantas menduduki posisi harem sang raja.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Eren tiga kali, lalu masuk ke dalam. "Eren?"

Si harem hijau yang beruntung itu sedang duduk di sisi ranjang, wajah tertunduk dengan helaian rambutnya jatuh mengisi pipi, tak terlihat. Petra meletakkan makanan di sampingnya.

"Selamat, Eren," ucapnya. "Mulai hari ini kau akan menempati kamar baru sebagai salah satu harem favorit sang raja. Kau akan diberi kamar satu lantai dengan ruang peristirahatannya." Petra menghela napas, tersenyum. "Eren?"

Pandangan Eren fokus pada gelang yang melingkar di kakinya. Dia teringat malam di saat Sang Raja mencoba untuk menyatukan diri dengannya. Eren mencengkeram jubahnya yang baru, disiapkan ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang dingin. Eren menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa kepada Petra. Tentunya gadis itu lebih mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan, atraksi macam apa yang harus ia berikan kepada sang raja. Keinginan untuk bertanya itu sirna ketika hidungnya mencium bau harum nasi.

"Kamar baru? Aku... telah mengecewakan Raja semalam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kenapa aku diberi anugerah jubah berkelas dan kamar baru? Aku tidak mengerti apa pikiran Raja." Eren menggumam, menghela nafas. Dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, melempar pandangan sedih kepada gadis itu, meminta usul.

Dahi Petra berkerut. "Mengecewakan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Petra duduk di sebelah Eren, memandang cemas, walau wajahnya tetap mengumbar keramahan. "Memangnya semalam bagaimana? Hei, kudengar sang raja sangat bes-- ups." Petra menutup mulutnya. "Abaikan, hahaha. Ini hanya rumor di antara para harem! Tapi apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Raja sudah memilihmu!"

"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana membuat raja senang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Itu saja. Apa ada trik agar aku bisa memuaskannya? Aku... belum pernah melakukan ini..." Eren menggenggam sendok, menatap refleksinya pada sendok emas itu. "Apa aku boleh keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiranku? Aku ingin menuju pinggiran taman di mana aku bisa melihat laut." Eren mendongak, berharap pelayan itu mengizinkannya. "Apa aku diberi kebebasan untuk mengelilingi istana?"

"Kau diberi kebebasan berkeliling istana harem, tapi tidak sampai ke dalam pekarangan istana pribadi sang raja. Tapi sekarang kau adalah harem pilihannya jadi kurasa sah saja." Petra memutar bola matanya. "Yah, tapi tetap ada batasan. Banyak pintu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Tapi kalau hanya ingin melihat laut saja tentu bisa dari kejauhan. Aku bisa menemanimu ke balkon taman di atas."

Eren menghela nafas, menyendok nasi yang sudah dibuatkan untuknya. Rasa antusiasnya bangkit ketika Petra mengusulkan agar ia menemani Eren ke balkon taman untuk melihat laut.

“Dan, oh, pertanyaanmu tadi ya..." Pipi gadis itu merona samar. "...aku hanya bisa menyarankanmu untuk mengikuti setiap permintaan sang raja dan tidak menentangnya. Itu saja."

Eren teringat permohonannya agar Raja berhenti, tidak hanya dengan kata-kata, namun tubuhnya juga menolak keras. Akibatnya dia menjadi murka dan diusirnya Eren keluar.

"Baiklah, mungkin laut bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Tapi... apa jubah tembus pandang ini harus kupakai saat aku pergi ke laut? Apa tidak akan mengundang perhatian?" Wajah Eren memerah, memandang jubah baru yang lebih banyak ornamen dan batu mulia. Namun kain itu seperti di desain khusus untuk mata sang raja karena bahannya yang bisa menerawang.

Petra terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan jubah. "Kau ini menggemaskan, Eren!" kata gadis itu, mengangkat tangan seperti ingin mencubit pipi Eren, tapi menahan diri. "Tentu saja, ini hanya berupa pakaian dalaman. Aku akan meminta pelayan jubah untuk memberimu jubah luaran."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Petra mendorong piring emas itu. "Cepat makan lalu kita melihat laut bersama-sama. Kau boleh bercerita padaku apa saja. Aku ini pelayan dan juga temanmu, Eren."

Eren menyendok nasi, kali ini mematuhi sang pelayan.

Petra tidak berhenti berbicara. "Kau tahu tidak, Eren? Para harem dalam istana ini hampir tidak pernah melihat Yang Mulia raja," terang Petra. "Bahkan sebenarnya 90% dari para harem tidak pernah melihat dan tahu bagaimana wajah sang raja sebelum kemunculannya di taman mereka. Kalau aku hanya pernah tak sengaja melihat dari jauh." Petra seperti sedang melamun sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum. "Kau beruntung, Eren. Raja memang menyukai laki-- uhuk."

Petra tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, mengambil piring kosong Eren dan meletakkannya di atas baki. Ia tersenyum. "Oke? Kita pergi ke taman sekarang?"

Eren mendongakkan wajahnya, terkejut karena Petra mengizinkannya keluar kamar. Dia segera beranjak bangun, mengikuti Petra keluar. Melayangkan pandangan ke kiri dan kanan ketika dia keluar kamar, Eren gugup pada keadaan sekitarnya.

Entah kenapa ia sangat takut apabila sang Raja mendapatinya keluar kamar. Deru ombak terdengar di kejauhan, sang pelayan menggiringnya ke arah yang diinginkannya untuk melihat laut. Eren menyadari bahwa itu adalah taman saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Raja.

Petra membawa Eren ke sayap kanan istana, menggiring ke sebuah tangga mungil yang berputar spiral. Di atasnya adalah balkon berbentuk taman, dengan rumput dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ditanam. Aroma bergamot menusuk hidung, berbaur dengan udara laut yang menghempas batu-batu karang dari kejauhan. Eren bisa melihat biru dan hijau horizon lautan dari atas sini.

Mereka tidak sendirian.

Sang raja duduk di kursi taman, menatap laut, mengenakan jubah brokat merah keemasan dengan pakaian dalaman sutra putih. Ia nampak sedang berkontemplasi. Hempasan angin laut membuat rambutnya bertiup pelan.

Saat Eren menoleh kepada Petra, wanita itu sudah mundur menghilang.

Panik, Eren melangkahkan kaki mundur perlahan, takut apabila sang raja melihatnya.

Dia bisa menangkap gambaran sang raja dengan wajah yang tampan dari samping. Pandangan jauh ke depan seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Eren sadar bahwa pria penuh wibawa itu bisa bertindak keji suatu waktu. Keadaan yang saat ini dilihatnya nampak berbeda di saat Levi mengusirnya keluar kamar. Eren melempar pandangan sedih, dia takut mendekati sang kuasa. Namun pandangan yang tampak kesepian itu membuat hatinya terpana. Rambut hitam yang kelam itu tertiup angin, melambai pelan, mata keabuan itu bersinar kelam. Eren menggigit bibirnya, tangannya seraya mencengkeram dadanya yang berdenyut aneh. Dia hendak memutar badannya ketika sang Raja memanggil.

"Eren."

Levi menoleh pelan, kalem penuh ketenangan. Ekspresinya 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang semalam, tapi tetap dingin, tetap mencekam, dan penuh kuasa bahkan lautan lepas itu pun seperti berada dalam jangkauannya.

Tangannya memberi gestur agar Eren mendekat, memintanya duduk di sampingnya.

Meskipun otaknya tidak menginginkan dirinya mendekati sang raja, kakinya berhenti tepat di sebelah Levi. Dia duduk tanpa kata, memberi jarak sedikit dari pria itu.

"Kau takut padaku, hh? Mendekatlah lagi. Kau haremku." Levi mengulangi gestur tangannya, kali ini suaranya tidak sabaran.

Eren tidak berani menolak, takut Levi mengusirnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin dikasari, sedikit demi sedikit, dirinya bergeser sampai pundaknya bersentuhan dengan pundak Levi. Matanya terus memandangi bebatuan di bawah sandalnya yang penuh berlian, tidak berani bertatap muka. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, merasakan tangan Levi menyentuh pahanya.

Tangan Levi bergerak ke balik jubah luaran Eren, menyelinap masuk ke dalam jubah tipis transparan yang dibuat untuk memanjakan matanya. Tubuh bocah itu gemetar pelan, tapi bertahan. Levi menggesek tangannya sepanjang paha itu, di setiap gesekan menarik terbuka jubahnya.

Ingatan tentang kemarahannya semalam membuat dahi Levi berkerut.

Levi menarik tangannya dari tubuh hangat itu, berdeham, "Bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Mnggh nggh... Yang Mulia..." sentuhan pelan membuatnya bergetar, Eren menggigit bibirnya, matanya difokuskan akan garis horizon yang jauh di depan mata. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk dari sang Raja. Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kepadanya, nadanya berkesan tidak tertarik.

"Aku... baik-baik saja" Eren berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja setelah malam itu. Dia bahkan tidak berani memandang sang kuasa, tahu bahwa dirinya bisa dengan mudah dihabisi apabila dia bersikap lantang  lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, Eren. Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakiti haremku," kata sang raja, kemudian biji mata hitam itu menggelap di bawah bayang-bayang dedaunan poplar. "Tapi seorang pembohong, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolerir mereka. Sudah ratusan hingga ribuan kepala pendusta yang kucabut dari pangkal lehernya dengan tanganku sendiri Eren. Sudah banyak darah mereka yang tumpah di tanahku."

Melihat Eren bergidik takut, Levi mendengus.

"Karena itu jangan berkata bohong padaku, aku ingin kejujuran dan ketulusanmu."

"A... aku... takut... Yang Mulia marah lagi. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menolak, tapi, aku tidak pernah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu. Aku perlu penjelasan yang detail. Menyatukan diri seperti itu..." Wajah Eren terasa terbakar, dia menunduk, menggesekkan lututnya tidak nyaman. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Dirinya tidak tahu apakah dia harus meminta kejelasan pada sang kuasa. "Apa... yang seharusnya kulakukan... Yang Mulia..."

Levi mendengus. "Kau perlu penjelasan mendetil?" Tangannya merayapi kembali tubuh hangat itu, kali ini menggesek atas bawah punggungnya. "Penjelasan mendetil bahwa aku akan memasukkan bagian diriku dan kau harus membuka dirimu untuk menerimaku, dengan bahasa vulgar yang kau suka? Kau harem yang menarik dan tidak sepolos bayanganku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Tapi, aku perlu bimbingan pada saat kau melakukannya. M-mungkin... di saat Yang Mulia melakukannya... Itu... jika Yang Mulia masih ingin mencoba... Tapi... rasanya sakit sekali..." Eren mengatupkan mulutnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Levi bisa mendengar degupan kencang bocah itu, dengan alasan tertentu, ia menyukai iramanya. "Kau laki-laki ‘kan? Sedikit rasa sakit seharusnya menjadikanmu kuat. Kulihat pancaran berani di dalam matamu bocah, ke mana perginya sikap tangguh itu?" tuturnya. "Dan aku tidak akan berhenti mengklaim apa yang menjadi hak milikku. Aku menginginkanmu, Eren. Dan aku tidak mau dengar kata tidak."

Eren memandang rajanya, rasa lapar terpancar pada mata Levi. Eren menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Aku laki-laki, aku berani pada saat perlu. Tapi, ini menyangkut nyawaku."

Dagu Eren ditarik, dipaksa untuk beradu mata dengan Levi. Mata zamrud itu membelalak, wajah sang raja sangat dekat dengannya beberapa inci.

"Nyawamu milikku," bisik Levi di depan bibirnya. "Dan selama itu berada di dalam genggamanku, kujaga kau baik-baik."

Levi menjauhkan lagi wajahnya, melepaskan Eren yang sedang berdebar kuat.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau ini memang bocah lelaki yang hebat," pinta Levi, tapi ketertarikan hilang di wajahnya.

Wajah Eren tidak memandang tidak percaya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang Levi lakukan padanya saat malam pertama, Eren meneguk ludah. Sang raja mengawasi tidak tanduknya, tangan Eren gemetar. Dia meraih fabrik satin yang dikenakan Levi, menjamah bagian depan sang kuasa. Mengelus singkat dengan wajah terbakar malu, tangan Eren ditarik untuk menjamah lebih keras.

"Ini caramu mengungkap keberanian, bocah? Di tempat publik? Tamanku adalah taman pribadi. Tapi ada pengawal di setiap sudutnya yang sejak tadi mengintip ke arah sini." Berkata demikianpun, Levi masih menahan tangan Eren untuk menekan bagian dirinya di balik jubah tebal.

"Yang Mulia memerintahkanku untuk bersikap berani. Aku... hanya ini yang aku bisa pikirkan. Apabila berkenan, izinkan aku melakukan seperti... seperti yang Yang Mulia lakukan padaku kemarin malam."

Tangan Eren meremas pelan, dirinya membuat gerakan mengocok, persis seperti yang dilakukan Levi saat malam pertama mereka. Matanya bertemu dengan mata raja, nafasnya mulai memburu, merasakan organ besar itu menegang di bawah jarinya. Rambut Eren dijambak, bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir hangat itu.

Levi kelaparan mencicipi bibir hangat itu. Dia mulai gila karena perang dan kelaparan. Tak ada yang istimewa dari Eren kecuali dia adalah bocah lelaki, bertampang ingin cari ribut, mata yang indah dan tubuh yang membuatnya bergairah. Levi punya ratusan harem dan jika ia menginginkannya, ia bisa membentuk istana harem laki-laki untuk asupan syahwatnya sendiri. Tapi Eren--bocah itu muncul saat dia benar-benar sedang kelaparan.

Levi membuka jubah luar Eren, dan dengan kedua tangannya mengoyak jubah tipis bocah itu.

Pengawal bisu tuli mungkin sedang mengintip dari balik pilar dan semak-semak.

Sobekan kain terdengar. Eren  melonjak terkejut, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Aah Yang Mulia..." perkataannya dihentikan oleh sang raja ketika dia dipaksa berlutut, wajahnya dibenamkan pada selangkangan pria itu. Eren memekik terkejut, rona merahnya mencapai telinga. Bibir Eren gemetar, dia bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari sang kuasa. Levi menarik keluar bendanya, menggesekkannya bibir Eren tidak sabaran.

"Nnggh.. mmh" Eren membuka mulut, lidahnya menjilat takut-takut. 'Besar...' Eren membatin.

Ini dia mulut bocah yang selalu berkicau ribut. Hanya dia yang bisa membungkam dan menundukkan bocah itu. Itukah yang membuatnya bergairah dengan si monster cilik ini? Dua buah bibir kemerahan, dan lidah kemerahan bergerak dengan gugup. Levi menikmati pemandangannya dari atas.

Lidah Eren menjilat pelan dari pangkal, perlahan naik ke atas. Dia memberikan kecupan pada setiap gerakan naik turun. Memasukkan tumpul Levi ke dalam mulutnya, Eren merintih, merasakan besarnya organ yang susah payah diemutnya. Hanya dengan mulutnya saja susah dimasukkan, bagaimana dengan bokongnya?

"Nnggh... mmn..." Eren menghisap pelan, berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Levi membiarkan Eren belajar. Ia duduk dengan siku tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan bangku taman, memiringkan kepalanya dan berwajah datar. Rongga hangat mulut itu sempit, cukup membuat darahnya berdesir cepat di areal pangkal paha. Tapi belum cukup hebat untuk memuaskan ledakan gairahnya. Levi baru setengah mengeras sementara mulut itu berusaha menelan dengan kesusahan.

Levi menghela napas, menarik kepala Eren. Untaian benang menyatu antara miliknya dan bibir merah itu. Bocah itu nampak cemas.

"Sudah cukup," kata Levi. "Naik ke pangkuanku."

Eren mendongak, dia mematuhi perkataan Levi. Beranjak untuk naik ke pangkuannya, Eren memandang cemas. Tatapan yang diberikan Levi padanya membuatnya tidak berani menatap lama. Duduk di atas pangkuan sang raja, Eren sesak nafas, tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa bertahan lama dengan sentuhan yang diterimanya.

Levi merengkuh haremnya, menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuh bocah itu dengan jubah luarannya, menghalangi setiap pandangan pengintip. Diremas bokong si bocah, dibuka lebar-lebar. Badan Eren diturunkan hingga bertemu dengan bagian dirinya, bergesekan di antara pipi kenyal itu.

"Gerakkan pinggulmu. Gesekkan milikku di antara bokongmu."

Eren mengatupkan mulutnya, jeritan tertahan keluar. Eren tidak berani berkata tidak, milik sang kuasa bergesekan dengan pipi bokongnya saat dia menggerakkan pinggul ke depan dan ke belakang. Rasa lengket yang keluar dari tumpul benda membuat gerakannya semakin licin, Eren merintih ketika Levi membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

"Aaah hnnng... Yang Mulia..."

"Hm? Apa yang kau rasakan?" pancing Levi, meremas bokong itu lebih kuat dan menuntun geraknya. Di bawah sana dia mulai keras, berdenyut kuat di antara celah hangat dua bantalan daging seperti roti terigu itu. Levi mendengus, mengecup leher Eren lekat-lekat. "Mana mulutmu yang biasanya berisik itu? Aku ingin mendengar apa yang kau rasakan."

Banyak pasang mata menangkap aktivitas keduanya. Levi tidak peduli.

"Aaah... Yang Mulia... aaanggg" Eren mulai bersuara, pipinya yang basah dan lengket itu menggesek semakin kuat. Eren memandang sang raja dengan tatapan penuh gairah. "Rasanya... nikmat..." Eren berbisik gemetar, merasakan badan pedang sang raja menggoda pintu masuknya. Eren menjilat bibirnya yang kering, tersengal menarik nafas.

"Kau merasa nikmat hanya dengan menggesekkan bokongmu ke bagian diriku?" Levi tergelak tawa, menepuk pinggul bocah itu sampai bergetar. Harem yang satu ini sangat bisa menjadi hiburan menarik. "Katakan apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu merasa nikmat, Eren." Levi dengan sengaja menyentuh liang hangat milik bocah itu. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih lagi."

"Aaah hhnn... Yang Mulia..."

Sentuhan basah pada pintu masuknya yang masih sempit itu membuat sang bocah berkutat pada pangkuan sang raja. Eren menggigit tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak suara.

"Aku... tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak. Ta-mnnh... Tapi, aku cukup merasa enak saat Yang Mulia menyentuhku kemarin. Masih ingat dengan gerakan tangan Yang Mulia. Aku masih ingat rasa sakit... hnngg..." Eren melonjak ketika tumpul basah Levi berhenti tepat pada lubang mungilnya. Eren membelalakkan mata, teringat akan rasa nyeri pada saat Levi ingin masuk. Dia menggigit tangannya lebih keras, hampir membuat kulitnya yang sudah mulus itu berdarah.

Mencium aroma darah, mata Levi menggelap, ditariknya tangan Eren, diremas kasar, membuat bocah itu memekik kesakitan. "Hentikan perbuatanmu itu," bentak sang raja, marah di luar kemauannya. Wajah tampan itu berkerut jijik, ia mendekap tubuh haremnya dan mengangkatnya.

Eren digeletakkan di atas bangku, sementara Levi berdiri. Jubah emas merah berkilauan pekat di bawah sinar surya, kontras dengan wajah sang raja yang sedikit berlumur peluh, dengan pipi yang agak memerah karena aktivitas mereka barusan. Levi menggertakkan gigi, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh kepada Eren.

"Kutunggu kau malam ini, bocah."

Sang raja berlalu melewati pilar-pilar istana, menghilang ke balik pintu raksasa.


	4. Chapter 4

Sang Raja menghilang di balik pilar-pilar emas, meninggalkan haremnya di bangku taman.

Sang harem membuka mulutnya, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Nafasnya masih memburu. Eren menunduk dengan wajah memerah, buru-buru mengenakan jubahnya yang sudah sobek. Di balik dedaunan dan pilar, para pengawal masih terus mengintip.

Eren kembali ke kamar untuk mendekam dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

Dunia bawah tanah adalah sisi gelap dunia atas. Dipengapi aroma busuk parit-parit buntu, sampah, dan orang-orang yang terlibat bisnis ilegal tanpa tersentuh hukum. Manusia dan senjata militer diperjual-belikan. Di pasar gelap, para pedagang budak berkumpul tanpa legalitas, menjajakan barang dagangan dalam barak-barak kecil berbau kandang hewan.

Armin, berwajah pucat, melihat takut-takut ke arah manusia di balik jeruji besi. Si penjual budak, menawarkan barang dagangannya dengan harga tinggi sambil berseru, "Hei, dia punya garis keturunan yang bagus." atau "Dia bisa memasak" atau "Dia masih perawan."

Pelipis Mikasa berdenyut kuat.

Di antara mereka yang terbilang 'manusiawi' dalam cara menjajakan dagangan, adalah Inocencio, yang menempatkan budak-budaknya dalam sangkar dengan pakaian cantik. Mikasa mengenal pria itu karena sebuah insiden kecil yang tidak bersahabat, dan karena insiden inilah, Mikasa bertemu Eren pertama kalinya.

Di bawah tenda pria itu, Mikasa menurunkan tudung jubahnya. "Dario Inocencio."

Dario, pria gendut dan berjanggut dengan jubah beraksen bulu rubah, tidak menyambut ramah gadis itu. Gadis yang di masa lalu 'gagal' ia culik untuk dijadikan budak.

"Mana teman kecilmu yang pernah menusuk kakiku dengan pisau?" hardiknya, kumis tebal itu bergerak-gerak seperti sungut macan.

"Tidakkah dia bersamamu? Harga Eren pasti lebih tinggi dari padaku."

"Bocah itu licin seperti belut, dan seganas singa betina. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya, dan aku tidak mau kakiku jadi sasaran mata pisaunya lagi, walau, well, Shabi anakku pasti senang mendapat mainan macam dia. Anakku suka yang ganas." Dario berdeham, mengintai Mikasa dengan matanya. "Dan kenapa kau kemari, nak? Ingin menawarkan dirimu sebagai barang jualanku? Ha! Kalau ingin menyerahkan diri harusnya sedari dulu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menculik."

"Aku rela menjadi budak untuk menukar diriku dengan Eren, jika dia memang bersamamu sekarang."

Armin mendelik. "Mi-mikasa?!"

"Aku yakin Eren di sini. Kalau tidak bersamamu, mungkin dengan pedagang budak lainnya. Apa kau tahu?"

"Hm. Kalau Eren ada di sini bersamaku, dia sudah jadi mainan anakku. Dia tidak di sini lagi."

Mikasa menggertakkan gigi, mengambil sebilah pisau dari balik jubahnya.

Armin melompat ke depan gadis itu. "Sebentar, Mikasa! Aku tahu Eren di mana. Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Dario! Kau pasti tahu cara kerja memasukkan budak ke dalam istana." Armin memperlihatkan selebaran yang ia temukan pada senggokkan kayu.

Mata Mikasa membesar, direbutnya selebaran itu. Di situ terlukis nama dan wajah Eren dengan seksama. Rambutnya jauh lebih pendek, namun wajah beringas bocah itu tampak jelas. Eren menjadi budak istana.

"Armin, di mana kau temukan ini." Wajah gadis itu memucat, Berkeringat dingin memandang kertas di tangan. Berulang kali mengerjap, berharap informasi yang dituliskan berubah.

Dario menatap keduanya. "Kau harus membayarku untuk informasi, dan karena kau telah menuduhku." Seringainya menyungging licik.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau kira aku tidak tahu cara licikmu selama ini? Kau tahu bagaimana pertemuan kita terakhir kali? Katakan jalan kami untuk masuk istana, meskipun itu menjadi budak!"

Dario tergelak, dia tidak percaya bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudahnya. Beranjak dari kursinya, dia menarik dagu gadis itu, menyeringai licik.

"Kau serius ingin menjadi budak istana? Kau ingin ditiduri rupanya? Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan, berusahalah sebaik mungkin jika kau ingin naik pangkat. Akan ada pelatihan untuk menjadi pelayan Raja dalam beberapa hari lagi. Aku belum tahu jelasnya, namun pihak istana akan mengadakan pelatihan baca tulis dan memasak. Mereka akan disibukkan oleh pelatihan tersebut. Temanmu yang berambut pirang ini bisa masuk menjadi dokter istana jika dia mau."

Mikasa mengepal tangannya, dia melempar pandangan menusuk. Armin memegang pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

Ujian untuk menjadi prajurit istana dilangsungkan 5 tahun sekali. Mereka tidak cukup umur untuk mendaftar sekarang. Umur mereka belum 18 tahun!

"Akan kulakukan apa saja jika itu bisa membuatku lebih dekat dengan istana. Aku bisa mencari Eren, kemungkinan besar kita bisa membawanya pergi. Kau setuju dengan itu, Mikasa?" Armin menanyai Mikasa, menaruh pandangan cemas.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mikasa menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah, jadi pelayan jika itu satu-satunya jalan. Kita—Eren mungkin sudah melihat laut lebih dulu dari pada kita."

Keduanya mengangguk.

.

Balkon Sang Raja dianugerahi pemandangan terbaik dalam negeri, mengarah ke laut yang merona dengan cakrawala biru keemasan.

Santapan sore menjelang malam Sang Raja dimulai dengan makanan pembuka sup dengan daun peterseli dan segelas kecil serbat, diiringi musik biola.

Erwin Smith, penasihat dan cendekiawan tampan bersurai emas duduk di seberangnya. Pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh sendok sampai Sang Raja mengangkat gelasnya.

"Kau sahabatku, tidak perlu malu-malu," kata Levi, bernada bosan. "Makan saja. Abaikan tata krama."

Erwin mendengus. "Ya. Aku sedang berpikir."

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Aku sudah baca surat protesmu."

"Levi, kau adalah raja paling gemilang dari sepuluh generasi Ackerman. Tapi sudah belasan tahun menjabat, kau belum juga punya pendamping sah. Kau harus meneruskan keturunan."

"Aku tidak suka dengan peraturan meneruskan keturunan dan segala tetek bengeknya."

Erwin mencoba sabar. "Aku tahu kau punya harem favorit dan beberapa kriteria favorit. Tapi apa salahnya melakukan tugasmu? Semalam saja."

Levi mengecap pelan asin keju dalam mulutnya. "Heran kenapa penasihatku sangat ingin rajanya meniduri gadis-gadis. Kalau mau kau boleh ambil satu haremku."

Tahu Levi mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi, Erwin menunduk, mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet sutra. "Kalau kau mengizinkannya, Levi. Aku ingin mengambil satu haremmu untuk menjadi milikku."

Levi tertawa kecil sebelum meneguk serbat. "Ada yang menarik perhatianmu selain Ilmuan Hanji?"

"Ada. Satu yang bermata kehijauan seperti permata zamrud, berambut cokelat gelap dan berdarah Eropa-Turki."

Levi membanting gelasnya sampai meja makan berguncang.

.

Eren memandang tidak percaya. Dia disuguhi anggur istimewa dari istana. Apakah boleh, seorang harem sepertinya memiliki kemewahan yang sangat? Jarinya menyentuh gelas yang berat terbuat dari emas asli. Wangi anggur menguap dari gelas itu. Dia memandang Petra yang tersenyum pendek dan membungkuk, hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan.

"Kenapa ini? Ada perayaan apa sampai aku disuguhi daging dan anggur?" Eren bertanya cemas, meneguk ludahnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun rakyat tidak diperbolehkan makan daging. Tatanan piring yang disuguhkan seolah-olah ada suatu acara yang harus ia lalui.

Petra tersenyum simpul. "Kau adalah harem pilihan Yang Mulia Raja, sudah sepantasnya mendapat pelayanan hidangan semacam ini, dan--" Petra berdeham. "--sudah sepantasnya pula mendapat pelayanan perawatan mulai dari mandi, membersihkan tubuh, pijat dan sebagainya dari kami para pelayan harem."

Dahi Eren berkerut.

Petra melanjutkan, "Sang Raja mencintai kebersihan lebih dari segalanya. Kau harus mandi dua kali sehari, perawatan dua hari sekali, bulu-bulu dicukur dan kuku dipotong, revitalisasi dengan lulur susu dan rempah. Tubuhmu pegal? Panggil pelayan pijat! Mereka luar biasa dengan praktik batu panas yang bisa melenyapkan nyeri punggungmu. Pakaianmu harus selalu bersih, diberi wewangian rempah dan uap panas. Makananmu harus selalu sehat dan bercita rasa tinggi. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau harus punya pelayan dan pengawal pribadi pilihanmu."

Eren mulai pusing mendengar detilnya.

Eren meringis, dia harus sebersih apa di hadapan Raja? Jika tidak salah, dia bahkan sudah mandi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia teringat ketika saat Sang Raja menyuruhnya untuk datang kamarnya, dia dimandikan kembali dan dibalur oleh berbagai wewangian yang membuatnya pusing.

"Aku tidak perlu dilayani sedemikian rupa. Aku sudah bersih... berkali-kali bersih dari yang sebelumnya bahkan." Eren mengernyitkan dahi. Dia meraih anggur, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. "Kau yakin kau tidak salah kirim?"

Eren memandang anggur itu. Matanya melihat sepasang kain satin untuk dikenakan saat tidur. Melihat Petra tersenyum singkat, Eren membawa anggurnya ke bibir. Dikecapnya anggur raja itu, rasanya manis dan asam, berpadu jadi satu. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas, wajahnya memerah.

"Petra... aku merasa aneh... panas..."

Minuman kali ini diisi oleh obat?

Eren menjatuhkan gelas, bunyi denting nyaring terdengar. Pandangan Eren buyar. Dia jatuh tepat di depan Petra yang berwajah panik. Eren mengerang tidak nyaman. Keinginan untuk disentuh dua kali lipat.

.

Suasana hati Levi sedang teramat buruk sampai tak seekor burung pun mau terbang mendekati balkonnya.

Farlan Church, pengawal pribadi sekaligus sahabat lama Levi, berdiri tegap dengan jubah birunya di atas karpet berbau dupa.

"Aku butuh harem. Wanita. Yang mana sajalah," perintah Levi, ketus. "Dua atau tiga boleh kau persiapkan lalu dibawa ke mari."

"Maaf Levi--maksudku Yang Mulia Raja, baru siang ini kau bilang ingin harem laki-laki itu yang menemanimu."

"Tidak malam ini." Levi berdiri dari kursinya. "Kuserahkan pekerjaan ini padamu, Farlan. Bawakan yang terbaik saja. Yang menurutmu paling subur dan bisa cepat melahirkan beberapa ekor anakku."

Farlan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Levi, kau kira aku punya radar di kepala untuk mengetahui mana yang subur dan yang tidak? Tapi semua wanita haremmu adalah yang terbaik di seluruh negeri."

"Baguslah."

"Jadi malam ini siapa yang harus kujemput?"

.

Eren menggeliat di ranjang, dia mencoba untuk menarik nafas normal. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dia mengerang pelan. Apa yang telah diminumnya? Petra tampak tidak mengetahui soal campuran minuman, padahal dia yang telah membawakan minuman dan makanan yang dihidangkan. Suara ketuk membuatnya melonjak. Seseorang memasuki biliknya, Eren menggigit bibir. Dia mencoba untuk menarik tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. Matanya mencoba melihat dalam gelap.

Beberapa pelayan wanita menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, memaksanya untuk mengenakan pakaian setelah membasuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Eren dipakaikan jubah panjang unik. Wajahnya dipoles sedemikian rupa, bau wangi disemprotkan pada sekujur tubuhnya seperti biasa. Eren digiring menuju kamar lain selain kamar Sang Raja. Wajahnya tampak panik, siapa yang menginginkan dirinya selain sang kuasa?

Wajah Eren pucat ketika pintu yang berornamen jauh lebih sederhana itu dibuka. Dirinya dijatuhkan tepat didepan kaki seseorang. Eren mengerang, melihat sepasang sepatu yang dikenalnya. Matanya bertemu dengan sang kelabu.

"Yang... Mulia?" Bingung melihat Sang Raja di kamar lain, Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke lantai. Dia sekilas melihat pakaiannya yang menyerupai perempuan.

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya sibuk menjilati kulit kecokelatan seperti roti manis dan bibir kemerahan seperti daging buah itu. Ah. Dia sudah kelewat lapar sampai memersonifikasikan si harem hijaunya dengan makanan. Dia bukan peminat laki-laki berpakaian wanita, tapi lihat bagaimana lekuk tubuh bocah hijau ini menarik mata, membuat setiap sendinya menegang ingin menerkam. Para pelayan harem lagi-lagi harus diberi hadiah yang sepantasnya! Bocah sialan ini tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya hilang kendali.

Levi mendecakkan lidah.

Eren disulap berpakaian ala penari-penari harem wanita yang menonjolkan erotisme. Bagian dadanya dibalut kamisol tipis yang terdiri dari untaian manik dan rumbai-rumbai permata yang menutupi sedikit perutnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya dibalut oleh beberapa helai selendang yang membentuk seperti rok. Jalinan permata melilit pinggul dengan fabrik menerawang mulai dari bagian pangkal paha hingga ke tumit. Keseluruhannya berwarna hijau zamrud.

Sebagaimana mata bocah itu yang membara.

Kau puas sekarang Erwin Smith? Siapa yang bakal menyangka Eren sebagai laki-laki, kecuali mata Levi yang kelaparan. Kalaupun Erwin sampai mengecek ke dalam kamar Sang Raja, dia akan bertemu dengan tiga harem wanita yang menunggu di atas ranjangnya. Kau boleh pilih satu kalau tertarik.

Levi mundur perlahan ke ranjangnya, lalu memberi perintah, "Ke mari, Eren."

Eren segera beranjak dari lantai yang dingin. Setiap gerakannya menimbulkan bunyi. Jantung Eren berdegup kencang, rasanya dia tidak akan berakhir lama malam ini. Mata Levi menjilati setiap inci tubuhnya yang dipoles halus berkilat.

Dirinya jatuh kedalam pelukan Sang Raja, Eren dilontarkan di atas ranjang, telentang dalam keadaan lapar akan sentuhan. Minuman apa yang baru saja diteguknya?

"Tuanku, aku merasa panas sekali malam ini... Minuman... ada yang memberiku minuman aneh yang membuatku merasa panas..." Eren mendesah, melaporkan keganjilan. Mata Levi berkilat, dia bisa melihat jelas ereksi di sela kaki Eren.

Levi menahan tangan Eren di atas kepala, langsung menyerbu bibir itu dengan lumatan-lumatan. Eren mengerang di setiap gerak lidahnya, berusaha mengimbangi ciuman, tapi kalah dan membiarkan Sang Raja menguasai penuh isi mulutnya.

Tangan Levi sibuk meraba atas bawah, membuat bunyi gesekan fabrik dan rumbai manik yang bergemerincing. Tangan itu mencapai bagian bokong, memijat-mijat di sana. Rintihan Eren menguat, badan menggeliat nikmat kepadanya. Wajahnya antara malu dan takut, terlalu sugestif dan menggairahkan! Benar-benar mangsa sempurna.

Levi mengecup daun telinganya. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, harem milikku."

Eren mendesah, bibir Levi turun ke bawah, dia menghisap leher Eren, berusaha memenuhi rasa laparnya. Eren hanya bisa pasrah, bunyi gemerencing akibat sentuhan Levi membuat gairahnya bergejolak. Dia memalingkan wajah ke samping, merasakan bibir hangat dan basah itu turun perlahan ke dada. Tangan besar itu mengangkat bokongnya seraya menggesekkan pedang miliknya. Eren menarik nafas kaget, wajahnya memanas.

"Uuumhh yang... mulia..." rintihannya membuat gesekan semakin keras, membuat Raja semakin lapar untuk menyatukan diri, ingin bersentuhan kulit dengan kulit.

Levi menumpahkan minyak beraroma kembang dari leher sampai lutut Eren, membuat fabrik transparan yang masih melekat di tubuh itu semakin menerawang, mencetak setiap bagian kulitnya. Eren mendesah-desah bahkan ketika ia menjilat hanya dengan menggunakan mata. Sang Raja membalurkan minyak itu ke seluruh tubuh, manik-manik bergoyang ribut seiring geliatan Eren.

"Nikmat, Eren?"

"Hhhnngh... Yang Mulia... sentuhanmu... terasa membakar..." nafas Eren memburu, menginginkan lebih banyak sentuhan. Rasa lengket minyak itu membuatnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Rajanya membuka kaki bocah itu, menurunkan selendang yang masih melingkar pada pinggangnya. Matanya memandang tumpahan minyak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia..." Eren berkutat ingin merasakan sensasi lain, ingin mendapat sentuhan lebih. "Aah sentuh aku seperti... waktu itu..." Dia mengerang, tidak percaya bahwa dirinya meminta sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Seringai tipis tumbuh di wajah tampan Sang Raja. "Aku adalah rajamu, bocah. Kau berani memerintahku?" Mata gelap itu terlihat seperti pusara yang membara, tapi dingin menyoroti. "Lakukan sesuatu agar aku bersedia memenuhi permintaanmu."

Eren membelalak kaget, dia tidak sengaja memerintah rajanya untuk membangkitkan gairahnya sendiri. Eren mengulum bibirnya, satu-satunya yang diingat hanyalah bagian Levi menyentuh miliknya. Eren menggeliat sejenak, tangannya gemetar saat meraih kain sutra yang membalut pinggangnya. Bunyi gemerincing mengisi ruangan yang penuh ketegangan. Dia menarik nafas, menurunkan celananya dan meraih miliknya yang sudah menegang. Sedikit sentuhan membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Eren memekik kaget ketika Levi menjilat puncak organnya, otomatis kakinya terbuka lebar. Matanya tampak panik campur malu, melihat kemaluannya dikulum Sang Raja.

"Aah, geli, Yang Mulia..."

Levi mengintip wajah merah si harem di antara kedua kaki, menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Kau sudah basah di sini." Dia mengecup lembut bagian pangkal paha halus, pelan-pelan naik ke atas menggoda perpanjangan Eren dengan mulut dan giginya. Bocah itu gemetar hebat, mencakar-cakari seprei yang sudah basah karena minyak. Kurang dari tiga menit ia sudah melepaskan cairannya. Percikannya mengenai jubah sutra Sang Raja.

Levi tidak keberatan bagaimanapun, melepas tali sabuk jubahnya yang kotor, membiarkannya terbuka.

Tubuh Eren menyentak di luar kendali. Dia membawa tangannya ke mulut, bermaksud untuk menggigiti. Hardikan Yang Mulia mengenai lukanya di tangan membuatnya berhenti. Rasa nikmatnya semakin menjadi. Dia mengerang, cairan putihnya masih meleleh dari kepala organnya. Eren menghela nafas bergetar, sekujur tubuhnya masih merasakan nikmat.

"Aann... ah... Le-... Yang Mulia..." Eren buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya, hampir memanggil Sang Raja dengan nama aslinya.

Levi menarik napas lambat-lambat. Dia cukup menyukai bagaimana irama suara bocah ini bergetar ketika menyebut namanya.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Eren," bisiknya, menjilati liang telinga bocah itu. "Keluarkan lagi rintihanmu." Kedua tungkainya ia buka lebar. Jari berlumur minyak menyusup ke dalam liang hangatnya.

Eren memekik saat jari Levi masuk ke dalam pintunya yang sempit itu. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya, Eren dalam keadaan takut dan tidak berpengalaman. Saat ini, gairah berbicara di bawah pengaruh obat. Liang sempit itu berkedut meremas jari panjang Levi. Lenguhan Eren otomatis keluar saat Sang Raja mendorong masuk tanpa susah payah akibat minyak yang licin.

"Aaahnnn... Yang Mulia... Lagi-lagi memasukkan... jari ke dalam... mmhh..." Alis Eren berkerut, kacau dengan luapan gairah yang menumpuk pada perutnya. Jari-jari tersebut dibawa keluar masuk, merangsang bagian dalam, mencari sesuatu. Rasa aneh mulai bermunculan. Eren ingin jari itu berhenti, tapi dia tidak berani menolak lagi. Hanya rintihan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bengkak akibat lumatan Levi. Dia melonjak saat Levi menghujam jarinya lebih dalam, menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam luapan kenikmatan.

Levi berdecih. Erangan-erangan sensual itu! Si bocah hijau yang berusaha menahan nikmat tapi menggerakkan pinggulnya di luar kesadaran perlahan mengikis kesabaran Levi. Dua jarinya bergerak maju mundur menghujam tubuh yang meliuk, Levi menggosok tumpulnya sendiri di depan liang hangat itu, mencoba menekan masuk beserta jarinya.

"Aaaa... ah... Yang Mulia! Yang barusan itu..." Tubuh Eren menegang. Dia memekik kaget ketika Levi kembali menusukkan jarinya kepada titik nikmat haremnya. Jari-jari kakinya mengepal, merasakan kenikmatan yang membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. "Nnggh... Yang Mulia..."

Eren mencengkeram jubah Levi, mengerjapkan pandangan. Air liurnya menetes di sisi bibirnya, nafas tersengal dengan getaran hebat.

"Bocah, aku menginginkanmu. Sekarang. Juga." Levi menarik keluar jarinya, melihat kerutan mungil Eren sedikit membuka. Tumpulnya menekan bukaan kecil itu. Dagu Eren ditarik, bibirnya dilumat habis.

"Nngghh... ngggh!" Mata Eren membulat saat Levi menekan organnya masuk, rasa sakit tidak seperti sebelumnya, lagi, akibat obat perangsang. Dia meronta lemah, berusaha membuat jarak. Penglihatannya kabur sejenak. "S-sakit..." Eren mengerang. Dia membuka mulutnya, di sela-sela lumatan. Pada saat Levi mendorong masuk, Eren memekik, dipaksa membuka semakin besar.

Levi menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dorongan apa yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya berhenti dan memenuhi permintaan harem hijaunya? Dicengkeramnya telapak tangan Eren, kuat-kuat, sampai bocah itu memekik lemah. Ia terus mendorong masuk, merasakan setiap denyut dari bawah kulit hangat itu melebur bersamanya. Eren merintih, tersengal parah seperti hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Lihat aku. Tatap aku," perintah Levi, membawa wajah Eren yang merona merah. "Jangan tutup matamu di hadapanku."

Eren merintih bersamaan dengan membuka matanya. Dia mencoba untuk fokus pada suara Levi, rasa sakitnya membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nnghh... Yang... Mulia..."

Cengkeraman Eren pada jubah Levi melemah. Di saat mata mereka bertemu, Levi menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan singkat. Rasa bibir Sang Raja membuat pipi Eren memerah. Dia hendak memanggil sang kuasa ketika terdengar suara gaduh di luar ruangan.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Erwin Smith memaksa masuk melewati dua pengawal berbadan lebar. Dengan tegap ia berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah tampan itu berkilat aneh seperti baru dipoles oleh cairan pembersih lantai, menyembunyikan setiap strategi gilanya. Ha! Ketahuan kau, Yang Mulia.

Levi mematung.

Penasihat, sahabat lama dan jenderal perang yang satu ini—pria ini paling tidak bisa diprediksi sedunia!

Eren pucat pasi, posisi mereka sangat tidak diperuntukkan untuk umum. Pandangan Eren dipenuhi bercak hitam, malu bercampur keletihan dan rasa nyeri di sela bokongnya--

"T-Tuanku...aku--" Eren memanggil saat Levi mengerang murka. Pandangannya buyar saat Levi mengalihkan perhatian balik kepadanya. Eren kehilangan kesadaran, yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas Sang Raja.

Pada malam itu, kediaman harem Levi Ackerman VI digelung badai tropis yang memporak-porandakan segala sudut interior emas mulia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dario Inocencio adalah tokoh dari manga Snk:Before the Fall. Aslinya di manga dia memang terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia. Manusia yang dibeli dihadiahi untuk anaknya, Shabi Inocencio, yang demen ngoleksi budak manusia buat disiksa.
> 
> Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan sedikit lama update.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfik Golden Rose mendapatkan penghargaan "Best Hurt/Comfort MC Fanfiction" pada ajang penghargaan IFA 2014. Atas dukungannya, kami ucapkan terima kasih.

70% chapter ini ditulis oleh AsakuraHannah, terutama di bagian Jean-Eren sampai selesai. Maafkan Aratte yang terlalu sibuk dengan proyek tulisan lainnya. FYI, selama ini Aratte selalu menulis bagian Levi, dan Asakura bagian Eren.

* * *

Eren mengerjap, dia melenguh sebelum mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung dengan keadaan kamar yang lain dari biasanya, Eren memandang sekeliling. Dirinya dibalut dengan kain satin, corak titan, makhluk sakral yang hampir punah pada jaman itu. Eren memandang jubah mahal yang dikenakannya, meraba sekilas sebelum beranjak bangun. Pikirannya langsung sibuk dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia menghela nafas panjang, menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Astaga... pria pirang itu melihat hal senonoh yang dilakukan raja padaku. Ini akan menjadi perbincangan buruk di seluruh istana ini." Bocah berambut pirang itu bergumam sendiri. Bau menyan mendekati ruangannya. Dia mendongak melihat sepasang mata menatapnya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Yang mulia?" Dia memanggil tidak yakin.

Dari balik sekat, sepasang mata biru menyambutnya. Erwin Smith tampan luar biasa dengan balutan beludru merah, dan sepiring makanan kecil buah-buahan di tangannya.

"Sir Erwin?" Eren, langsung memerah mukanya, menggeliat turun dari ranjang, ingin membungkuk.

Erwin tidak membiarkan lutut Eren menyentuh karpet. Dia mengangkat bocah itu, tersenyum. Telapak tangan yang lebar dan hangat dia letakkan secara lembut pada bahu Eren. "Aku datang ke mari memeriksa keadaanmu, Eren. Katanya tadi malam kau pingsan?" Tangan lainnya mengelus pipi Eren sekilas. "Apa yang kau rasakan, nak?"

Eren sampai terpana melihatnya.

Bocah itu menggeleng kepala, tidak sanggup memandang senyum Erwin yang bercahaya sedemikian rupa. Dia kembali duduk pada ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit nyeri pada bagian belakang... rasanya masih sedikit sakit..." Eren menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memasukkan organ dewasa Levi secara keseluruhan tanpa rasa sakit? Apa mungkin pelumasnya kurang?

"Hanya saja... rasanya, prosesnya ada yang kurang semalam. Aku... rasanya sakit sekali... Tapi... Yang Mulia ingin menyatukan diri denganku. Aku ingin membuatnya senang."

Eren mengepal tangannya, menatap Erwin meminta petunjuk.

Erwin berlutut di depan Eren, menarik tangan harem hijau itu, meremasnya. Dia mengamati mata hijau membelalak terbuka, dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau bisa menolak Levi jika kau tidak menginginkannya, Eren."

"Aku... tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak padanya. Uhh... Sir Erwin? Lagipula... saat... sebelumnya dia membuat diriku merasa nikmat..." Eren menelan ludah. Erwin nampak sangat ramah, dia tidak tahu apa sang pria berbadan besar ini bisa menyimpan rahasia tumpahan hatinya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau kau tidak bisa. Apa kau jatuh cinta pada rajamu? Kalau tidak, aku bisa mengupayakan cara bahkan supaya kau bisa keluar dari haremnya." Erwin tersenyum meyakinkan. "Daripada menjadi budak pemuas nafsu, apa kau tidak berminat menjadi pengawal istana yang terhormat? Kau laki-laki, dan kau kuat. Daripada Levi, kau bisa memilihku kalau kau mau, Eren."

Pupil Eren membesar, dia menatap Erwin seolah pria berambut kuning itu tumbuh satu kepala lagi.

"Aah... aku... hanya ingin bertemu dengan saudaraku... Armin dan Mikasa... Saat ini sudah beberapa minggu aku dibawa kemari tanpa mereka mendapat informasi dariku. Sir, kumohon! Kalau kau bisa membantuku setidaknya dengan itu. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa bertemu mereka!"

"Kau bilang kau akan membantuku, hanya bertemu dengan mereka aku tidak masalah bisa menjadi budak. Mereka satu-satunya keluargaku yang kutinggal tanpa berita." Eren berlutut, menatap Erwin penuh keinginan.

Erwin mengelus puncak kepala Eren. "Jadi keputusanmu? Keluarlah dari harem Levi dan ikut bersamaku. Kubawa kau bertemu dengan dua sahabatmu. Sepakat?"

"Aku... tapi... yang mulia Raja..." Eren mendadak bingung. Mengikuti Erwin berarti tidak lagi menjadi budak Levi. Tidak lagi merasakan sakitnya berusaha menyatukan diri dengan Levi. Tidak lagi harus sebersih itu sampai kulitnya bahkan serasa sehalus sutra. Eren merenung. Apa yang menahannya untuk menyetujui sang prajurit yang penuh wibawa dengan senyum yang ramah itu? Ketimbang sang Raja yang memiliki air muka kesal setiap saat.

"Aku... setuju..." Eren mendongak, senyum ramah Erwin sesaat tampak menyeringai gelap. Dia mengerjap dan melihat tampang ramah Erwin kembali terpampang. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya sesaat. Dia harus menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kian cepat.

* * *

Angin laut sedang kencang, menghantam pintu teras kamar sang raja berulang-ulang. Levi membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, gelisah berputar-putar di sekitar beranda.

"Farlan!" panggilnya kepada seorang pengawal pria yang berdiri di bawah balkonnya. "Di mana Eren?"

Sang pengawal berlari menghampiri rajanya. Dia menggeleng bingung.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Kudengar rumor aneh bahwa harem kesayanganmu itu naik pangkat, entah mereka dapat gosip miring darimana."

"Gosip miring apa? Selidiki itu. Aku ingin Eren di kamarku sekarang. Farlan, bawa dia kepadaku."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia." Salutnya meninju jantung seperti mempersembahkan jantungnya sendiri pada sang kuasa. Farlan memutar badannya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar sang harem hijau.

Di tengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan Petra, yang berdiri dengan gelagat aneh mengintip ke dalam sebuah kamar yang seharusnya adalah kamar milik Eren.

Kamar itu sudah dikosongkan.

"Eren pindah ke mana? Apa kau tahu?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan kepada Petra yang berdiri pada pintu masuk.

Gadis itu menggeleng, dia tahu sesuatu namun tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Raja mencarinya, kau harus memberikan informasi kepadanya jika kau tahu sesuatu. Ikut aku menghadap yang mulia."

* * *

Armin memandang istana di depan matanya. Saudara sahabatnya tampak dikelilingi aura hitam yang menekan. Dia bergidik sedikit dan berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman. Mata birunya melirik orang suruhan Dario yang berdecih.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami." Katanya ragu-ragu.

Pria itu mengangguk singkat. Jika dia tidak menerima dua keping uang emas, dia tidak mungkin mau menerima kerjaan untuk menyeludupkan dua bocah ini ke dalam istana.

Jari Mikasa menelusuri sayembara yang ditempel, membaca beberapa kriteria.

"Mikasa, sebaiknya kita ikuti apa yang Dario katakan. Aku akan menjadi prajurit." Armin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

Mengepalkan tangan, Mikasa berbisik, "Armin, apa Eren benar-benar ada di sini? Maksudku, kalau dia menjadi budak Raja, dia mestinya punya istana khusus! Aku punya _feeling_ kalau gosip itu benar, kalau Raja adalah homoseks. Maka Eren-"

"Kau jangan membuatku cemas lebih dari ini." Armin menarik tangan Mikasa. "Kita hanya perlu mencobanya maka kita akan tahu."

Kata-kata Armin berhenti di situ.

Bayangan badan besar seorang prajurit menyelubungi tubuh mereka dari belakang. Armin dan Mikasa menoleh.

Tangan kekar menangkap tubuh ringkih Armin dari belakang. Armin menjerit nyaring.

"Hwaa lepaskan aku!"

"Ha! Kalian anak-anak dari mana!" Pria itu bergerak maju, mencoba menggendong Armin dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya meraih Mikasa. "Pencuri lagi?! Ke mari dan menyerahkan diri sebelum kau dihukum!"

"Uwaaa! Ka-kami bukan pencuri, sir!" Armin meronta dalam pegangannya. "Kami datang ke mari untuk menc-bukan, kami ingin mendaftar jadi prajurit!"

Mikasa menurunkan tudung jubahnya. "Hannes? Apakah itu kau?"

Si pengawal terdiam. Akhirnya dia membuka mata lebar-lebar. "Mikasa? Armin?"

Sosok Hannes seorang perwira berseragam cokelat dengan logo mawar. Rambutnya kepirangan dengan mata biru. Pria itu pernah mengasuh mereka.

"Hannes? Kau masuk jadi prajurit di sini? Apa aku bisa masuk? Kami dengar Eren ditangkap dan dijadikan budak! Kumohon bantu kami untuk masuk istana!" Armin memohon.

Hannes berkerut bingung. "Eren? Eren tidak ditangkap. Dia ada di sana sedang berlatih pedang."

"Hannes, apa pun akan kulakukan apabila aku bisa menarik Eren keluar! Istana tidak butuh orang seperti dia, Eren terlalu penting bagi kami. Aku juga ikut jadi prajurit!" Mikasa memaksa, Armin tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Mikasa! Kau tidak seharusnya jadi prajurit wanita di istana! Aku ingin kau terhindar dari segala yang membuatmu terluka"

Hannes mengangkat tangan menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Tidak masalah kok. Semua bisa jadi prajurit. Kau bisa menemui Eren jika kau mau. Lihat. Itu dia." Hannes menunjuk santai ke salah satu calon prajurit yang sedang susah payah memutar pedang.

Mikasa dan Armin melongo.

* * *

Eren bisa mengayunkan pedangnya, membelah angin dengan cepat. Erwin Smith tersenyum melihat gaya sang pemuda. Bocah yang awalnya dipakaikan sutra dan menjadi milik sang raja kini memakai seragam khusus bagi tim pelatihan. Dia mengangguk singkat saat Eren mempertanyakan gaya berpedangnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berlatih pedang sementara aku hanyalah... budak, dari awal." Dia memandang sekeliling dan bisa melihat beberapa prajurit melayangkan pandangan menghina. Beberapa dari mereka terus menerus memandang bokongnya dengan sorotan tidak sopan. Eren mengernyitkan dahi. Kain yang menutupi pinggulnya seharusnya terlihat rapi. Dia melihat ke belakang, mencoba memeriksa caranya berpakaian sebagai prajurit. Sesaat tangan Erwin memegang bokongnya, Eren melonjak kaget.

"S-Sir?!" Jantung Eren berdetak lebih keras.

Erwin hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau harus lebih tegap. Genggam pedangmu lebih kuat dan ayunkan sekuat tenaga, dengan sendirinya kau akan lebih leluasa bergerak jika kau rajin berlatih." Erwin berkata sambil mendorong bokong Eren ke depan, entah itu dimaksudkan untuk membetulkan posisi badannya yang cenderung membungkuk semenjak dia masuk istana harem atau kesempatan untuk menjamah tubuhnya, Eren hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Mikasa yang menonton dari awal hampir menerjang masuk jika tidak ditahan Armin dan Hannes. Dia menggeram kepada si rambut pirang, Armin hanya menghela nafas.

"Mikasa, hentikan tindakanmu. Kita akan sulit masuk istana jika kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu. Dengar, aku punya strategi, aku akan jadi prajurit, dan kau akan masuk sebagai pelayan." Armin merinding saat Mikasa melayangkan pandangan mematikan. Dia bergidik. "Hanya jika kau mau!" Pekiknya.

Hannes berdeham meredam kericuhan. "Kurasa ada kesalahan informasi yang kalian terima. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada sayembara untuk penerimaan prajurit baru, jika kau ingin masuk, ini saat yang tepat. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum kalian masuk istana, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi prajurit, kurasa tidak masalah. Hanya saja, memang umur kalian sudah cukup?"

Armin berjengit saat Mikasa meraih baju Hannes, menariknya ke samping, menyembunyikan mereka dari incaran mata yang mengawasi.

"Eren menghilang begitu saja beberapa hari yang lalu, kami perlu informasi mengenai dia. Lalu kami membaca selebaran yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah menjadi harem istana. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, kami mencoba untuk menyelundupkan diri masuk istana yang membawanya masuk. Aku bisa menjadi prajurit atau pun pelayan, apa pun itu aku tidak peduli, Hannes. Aku ingin membawa Eren keluar!" Bibir gadis itu bergerak cepat, suara yang pelan dan rendah membuat suasana semakin serius.

Mikasa tidak ingin kehilangan saudara satu-satunya. Dia sudah cukup kehilangan keluarganya sejak kecil. Dia banyak mendengar rumor tidak baik mengenai istana. Tidak hanya itu, masa kecilnya dihancurkan oleh orang-orang istana yang mengincar dirinya dan Eren karena sebab yang tidak diketahuinya. Bila Eren tidak menyelamatkannya dulu, maka dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Kepalan tangannya hampir mengoyak baju Hannes. Pria itu menggenggam tangan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Senyum lembut terlukis pada bibir sang perwira, rambut hitam Mikasa dibelai oleh figur bapak kedua bocah itu. Mikasa mendongak.

"Kau bisa menjadi pelayan untuk mempelajari seluk beluk istana sementara Armin menjadi prajurit untuk melatih diri dan menjadi otak strategi untuk melarikan kalian bertiga. Eren yang menjadi prajurit bisa melatih fisik untuk memperkuat dirinya. Aku yakin bila kalian bertiga bekerja sama, semuanya akan bisa diatasi."

Pikiran Armin terbaca oleh Hannes. Pria itu mengetahui insting dan strategi yang berjalan di dalam pikirannya. Dia pernah mengasuh ketiga bocah itu setelah kejadian yang memilukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum dia diangkat menjadi perwira. Mikasa mengangguk pelan dan Armin tersenyum lega. Mereka akan memasuki istana.

Ketiga orang yang sedang saling berbisik itu menarik perhatian sang penasihat istana.

Hannes tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Erwin Smith menghampiri mereka.

Armin yang menangkap wajah pria itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tinggi, berperawakan bangsawan dan sangat tampan. Kalau sedang berada di desa, mungkin seluruh wanita akan berlutut menggelepar ke tanah memohon dinikahi.

"Dua orang ini prajurit baru, Sir Smith!" Hannes membuat salut. "Anak-anak ini pernah kuasuh di masa kecil, kau tidak perlu meragukan mereka. Yang ini bernama Armin, walau sakit-sakitan, dia sangat rajin berlatih. Dan gadis ini-"

Mikasa mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras.

"-bernama Mikasa. Mungkin sulit dipercaya, tapi dia lebih kuat dari anak laki-laki mana pun di kampung kami." Hannes tertawa seperti bercanda. "Dia ingin menjadi prajurit jika diizinkan, tapi sebaiknya wanita tetap berada di dapur 'kan? Kurasa dia ingin menjadi feminin dengan cara melamar diri sebagai pelayan istana."

Erwin mengangkat alis matanya yang tebal, sejak tadi pandangannya hanya jatuh kepada Armin. "Bagus sekali. Kita butuh orang-orang sepertimu."

* * *

Eren mengantuk. Hari itu dia sudah berlatih dan cukup menguras tenaga. Dia hampir terlelap ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya. Matanya mengerjap bingung campur heran. Rasa takut menyelubungi pikirannya ketika tiga orang prajurit menyergap masuk. Remaja itu memekik ketika kepalanya ditutup dengan karung, menyelubungi tubuh atasnya sebelum diseret ke luar kamar.

Jeritan Eren teredam karung.

Karena gelap Eren hanya bisa mendengar suara. Hanya bisikan dan desisan. Nadanya penuh kebencian.

Banyak tangan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding. Eren terkesiap, kemudian menjerit pelan saat kausnya tersingkap. Dingin udara dan tangan-tangan bergurat otot menghentikan jalan pikirannya.

"Harem milik raja yang sok sekali mau jadi prajurit!"

Eren membulatkan mata.

Karung yang menyelubungi kepalanya ditarik. Eren melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tegap, memandang dirinya dengan tatapan jijik. Eren mengenali wajahnya, si wajah kuda, Jean Kirschtein. Di sampingnya berdiri pria bertubuh besar berambut pirang dengan temannya yang paling tinggi. Eren tidak mengingat namanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya kesal.

Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, dia hanya menerima tendangan pada wajahnya. Eren terbatuk, berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" ucap pria yang paling tinggi. "Kurasa kita lepaskan saja. Kalau ketahuan kita-"

"Beri pelajaran! Aku sudah lelah dengan bermacam-macam tekanan di dalam istana ini. Di saat kita hampir berhasil, dia datang! Kalau kau tak suka kau boleh pulang ke kampung halaman, Berth."

Punggung Eren terbanting sekali lagi ke dinding, pria yang berotot besar itu menatapnya intens.

"Apa-"

"Kau kabur dari istana harem dengan cara menjilat kaki Penasihat Erwin. Kau itu murahan, tahu?! Kau sadar tidak semua orang membicarakanmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan itu! Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan-" sekali lagi Eren mengerang bersamaan dengan pukulan yang diterimanya pada ulu hati. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tersungkur dengan memegangi ulu hatinya. Eren merasakan jambakan pada rambutnya yang sudah dipotong lebih pendek. Pria berwajah kuda itu meringis persis seperti hewan yang ditunggangi oleh perwira-perwira berwibawa istana. Sesaat lubuk hati Eren ingin menertawakan wajahnya. Di saat Jean mendekatkan wajahnya, Eren merenggut dan meludahinya.

"Aku bukan murahan! Aku diculik tanpa kemauanku!"

Kemarahannya semakin menjadi ketika Jean membenamkan wajah sang remaja pada tanah kotor. Dia merasakan kerasnya sol sepatu bot menginjak kepalanya. Eren hanya bisa mengerang dan berusaha menjauh.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang peduli? Kau membuatku tertawa. Sungguh lucu, kau lebih rendah bahkan dari harem istana lainnya yang dengan rela pindah tangan dengan mudah."

Sorot mata benci menyala pada mata Eren. Jean bisa melihat dengan jelas api yang membara di saat dia mengangkat kakinya. Tatapan Eren penuh kebencian yang menyulut sesuatu di dalam benaknya.

Insting binatang

Ujung bibir sang wajah kuda itu tertarik ke atas, menyungging tipis. "Tatapan kebencian yang bagus. Mungkin ada bagusnya juga harem bekas raja masuk ke bagian pelatihan prajurit. Kau bisa menjadi alat pelepas stress." Jean menarik wajah Eren, meremas pipinya yang kotor.

Eren mendesis seperti ular saat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya membesar ketika Jean menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar. Mencoba membebaskan diri dari pria yang seenaknya mencium bibirnya, Eren mengerang, mendorong Jean dengan susah payah. Cengkeraman pemuda itu sangat kuat, panik melanda pikirannya.

Dicium orang lain selain sang Raja. Eren menutup mata.

"Lepas-!" Dia menghantam kepalannya pada kepala Jean. Kedua temannya memisahkan mereka.

"Jean, kau gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Pemuda yang bernama Berthold itu memegangi Eren ketika dia hendak menerjang Jean.

"Dia itu sudah biasa ditiduri, apa yang kau takutkan, Bert? Aku heran kenapa kau tetap berada disini. Bantu aku, Reiner." Jean terkekeh memandang sang mantan Harem yang berontak berusaha membebaskan diri. Celana panjang putih khas prajuritnya dikoyak Jean setelah Reiner memaksa membuka ikat pinggang dan kain pelindung di sekeliling pinggang Eren.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Raja bahkan belum menyentuhku! Hentikan!" Mulut Eren dibungkam oleh Berthold yang ketakutan. Dia menoleh ke sana ke mari, khawatir apabila ada yang mendengar jeritan Eren.

"Raja belum menyentuhmu? Kau dengar itu, Reiner? Ini kesempatan emas! Bila Raja mengetahui hal ini, dia akan membuang bocah ini keluar istana karena kotor. Kau tahu sang Raja sangat bersih. Atau mungkin dia akan dipancung karena dia ketahuan melarikan diri." Jean tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Eren memandang sang wajah kuda tidak percaya.

Retsleting celana diturunkan. Eren memekik, lengannya ditahan Reiner sementara Berthold bersikeras membungkam mulutnya.

"Diam kau, jangan buat kita ketahuan, bodoh!" Pria jangkung itu mencubit bibir Eren untuk tetap tertutup. Erangan menjadi desahan ketika Jean menurunkan celananya.

"Baringkan dia di tanah." Senyum sadis terlukis pada bibirnya, Eren ditahan oleh kedua pria yang membantu rencana busuk Jean. Kaki Eren dibuka lebar, memamerkan kerutan mungil di tengah himpitan pipi bokong yang mulus. Jean menjilat bibirnya yang kering, nafasnya memburu memandang sang mantan harem terbaring di depan matanya. Pandangan jijik campur benci terlukis pada bola hijau zamrud yang indah. Tidak heran sang raja menaruh perhatian padanya. Jean bisa merasakan miliknya berdenyut. Sesaat celananya terasa semakin sempit.

"Aku perlu melonggarkan celanaku." Desahnya sambil menurunkan retsleting celana. Berthold memandang Jean tidak percaya.

"Kau serius, Jean?! Dengar, apabila seseorang datang dan melihat…"

"Diam kau, Bert. Jika kau tidak suka, pergi saja dari sini. Tidak seorang pun yang akan percaya akan apa yang kau katakan. Kita prajurit teladan, mereka akan menganggap kau gila apabila kau menceritakan kejadian ini pada mereka." Jean menggeleng kepala seperti kecewa. Senyum kemenangan merekah ketika Berthold terdiam. Pria jangkung itu lengah, Eren menggigit jarinya yang berada di depan mulutnya.

"Sial kau! Aku mencoba menghentikan Jean, tapi kau-"

Pukulan melayang mengenai pipi Eren. Sang mantan harem terisak.

"Hentikan! Apa salahku pada kalian?! Aku hanya ingin bebas!"

Jean tertawa.

"Tidak ada kata bebas bagi harem sepertimu. Seumur hidup kau tidak akan pernah bebas jika sudah masuk istana harem. Keluar istana pun kau akan dianggap kotor oleh masyarakat. Yah… tidak pernah ada seorang harem yang kabur atau pun keluar dari istana, aku yakin kau perlu tahu yang satu itu." Jean berlutut tepat di depan Eren.

Mata Eren membulat, dia melakukan usaha pemberontakan yang sia-sia. Eren menggeleng dan mengerang ketika Jean menekan kepala penisnya pada pintu masuk yang mungil itu. Dirinya berkutat panik.

"Tidak, hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Yang Mulia! LEVI!" pekikan Eren dibungkam. Dia merasakan dorongan paksa pada lubang mungilnya. Eren menutup mata, menggigit bibir.

"Berani sekali kalian."

Suara familiar membuatnya terkejut.

Erwin Smith, berdiri tidak jauh dari semak-semak tempat mereka beraksi. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, memandang satu per satu wajah mereka yang pucat pasi.

* * *

Porselen kaca membentur dinding berbatu mirah, kemudian terburai pecah dengan warna tujuh rupa. Sayatan belingnya hampir mengenai sisi wajah Petra Ral, dan gadis itu melolong kaget.

Farlan menghela nafas.

Emosi Levi kacau balau. Suhu kamarnya sepanas dapur dengan berpanci-panci sup mendidih. Lebih parah dari itu, tatapan matanya seolah bisa membunuhmu kapan saja.

"Ini siasat Erwin, pasti!" kata Farlan. "Sudah kubilang kan, Levi? Sedari awal dia punya maksud tertentu menjadi penasihat istanamu."

Levi diam sejenak.

Sementara Petra memunguti pecahan beling di lantai, diam-diam ia mencuri dengar. Prihatin dan takut mengisi raut mukanya.

"Jadi apa menurutmu yang harus kulakukan, Farlan yang bijak? Haruskah aku menendang Erwin dari istana dan mengangkatmu jadi penasihatku?"

Farlan mendengus. "Kau bisa salah paham lagi. Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku untuk jadi penasihat atau orang terhebat di negerimu. Biarkan aku tetap jadi sahabatmu dan jendral perang."

Levi menatap tidak percaya.

"Tapi dengar, Levi, tolong kontrol emosimu. Berita ini sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Raja hilang akal karena kehilangan seorang harem. Dan sebelum kau marah membanting benda-benda di kamarmu, mereka sudah membuat gosip tentang perseteruanmu dengan Erwin yang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi!"

Levi beranjak dari ranjang, membuka lebar-lebar pintu teras menuju keluar. Dingin udara laut di malam hari tidak merubah raut keras kemarahannya.

Farlan mengikuti di belakang. "Levi?"

"Farlan, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu besok pagi. Diam-diam. Tak boleh seorang pun tahu."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan untuk fic ini berlangsung. Saya AsakuraHannah, yang melanjutkan fic ini, dikarenakan Aratte tidak dapat meneruskan karena sudah terlalu banyak projek menumpuk. Untuk beberapa informasi penting akan mulai dijabarkan dari chapter ini, termasuk seluk beluk istana yang nantinya akan berguna di chapter mendatang. Mungkin ada beberapa detail yang membingungkan akan dijelaskan melalui denah gambar. Untuk saat ini, kuharap para pembaca bisa menikmati fic yang telah lama tertinggal kembali ke permukaan.

Eren menatap Sir Erwin yang tengah menghukum para pengawal yang baru saja menyentuhnya. Terutama Jean yang hampir mengambil seorang budak, dia hanyalah milik raja. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa seorang yang lain akan menyentuhnya seperti itu. Apakah dia selemah itu sehingga harus dilindungi setiap saat. Tangannya mengepal kesal.

"Tidak akan ada makan malam bagi kalian sampai seminggu ke depan. Kalian juga akan dipisahkan dari tim reguler dan akan bergabung dengan prajurit baru." Erwin mengangkat tangannya, bawahannya menggiring mereka pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?" Erwin menatap bocah yang masih terduduk. Bocah itu mengangguk pelan, tidak mampu berkata-kata. Seorang harem raja seharusnya dilindungi oleh banyak _bodyguard_ , untuk mencegah kejadian semacam ini. Saat ini dia bukanlah lagi harem, dia salah seorang prajurit yang harus membela dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja..." katanya pelan, berusaha untuk tampil tegar di hadapan pria yang telah mengeluarkannya dari perbudakan. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan dan menyusahkan Erwin dengan kelemahannya.

Erwin tersenyum. "Baiklah, jika kau berkata begitu... dia hampir saja..." Erwin berhenti. Dia menepuk pundak Eren, menariknya berdiri dan menggandeng tangannya. "Aku akan memanggil dokter dan pelayan untukmu. Kau istirahatlah di kamarku untuk sementara ini." Erwin berkata.

Eren mengangguk, menyetujui tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Malam itu, Eren tidur nyenyak setelah dirawat oleh dokter pribadi Erwin dan para pelayan yang mengurusinya.

Erwin menatap wajah tidurnya, tersenyum singkat."Kau banyak gunanya, aku tidak mungkin menyingkirkanmu begitu saja."Dia bergumam, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, menarik Eren ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya menyungging tipis. Jemarinya menelusuri kulit lembut yang biasa dirawat oleh para pelayan raja. Rambutnya yang semula wangi kemenyan mulai tercampur dengan wangi matahari.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak selagi kau bisa." Erwin berbisik.

* * *

Petra berjalan menyusuri kamar-kamar para harem, melihat ke belakangnya. Beberapa pelayan baru yang lolos tes membaca dan menulis mengikutinya dengan pandangan terkesima akan kemegahan istana harem. Salah satu dari para gadis itu adalah Mikasa. Mata gadis itu sibuk hilir mudik menelusuri koridor yang dilaluinya. Petra menyadarinya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah takut tersesat, kau akan hafal sendiri keadaan sekeliling jika kau membersihkan kamar-kamar para harem nantinya." Mata biru Petra bertemu Mikasa, dia mengangguk singkat.

Petra berhenti tepat di sebelah tiang tinggi dengan berbagai macam lambang. Dia menghadap para pelayan baru. "Baiklah, mungkin akan sulit, tapi kalian harus menghafal beberapa tugas rutin. Perlahan saja. Aku sendiri hafal karena sudah bertahun-tahun di sini. Lambat laun kalian juga pasti akan hafal. Tugas kalian untuk saat ini hanyalah melayani beberapa harem inti dan membantu menjaga kebersihan dalam istana ini dan istana inti." Petra menunjuk kamar di samping kirinya. "Kemudian kalian akan dibagi menjadi tim untuk tugas wilayah istana. Masing-masing kelompok dapat bergilir untuk membersihkan bagian kalian. Akan ada wilayah timur, barat, selatan dan utara. Untuk menghafal bagian mana sesuai arah mata angin, kalian bisa melihat lambang pada masing-masing wilayah. Lambang kuda, dua mawar, pisau kembar, dan sepasang sayap." Dia menunjuk lambang-lambang yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya.

Mereka lanjut berjalan mengikuti ruangan di sisi koridor. Beberapa harem yang mereka lalui tersenyum singkat, yang lain tampak cuek dan tidak peduli. Pelayan baru mengikuti Petra yang mulai menunjukkan mereka masing-masing ruangan. "Raja tidak mau setitik debu pun terlihat. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan berbagai alat kebersihan. Ada beberapa ruangan kebersihan lain di setiap sudut koridor." Petra membuka ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat seperti sapu, pel dan ember-ember air juga berbagai alat kebersihan lainnya.

Salah satu dari pelayan mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah kita boleh makan sambil membersihkan? Maksudku, jika lapar." Gadis berambut coklat itu menanyakan tanpa menungguijin bertanya.

Petra mengerjap pada pertanyaannya kemudian terkekeh."Itu tidak diperbolehkan, Sasha." Gadis itu tampak kecewa.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Mikasa mengacungkan tangannya. "Apa kita boleh mengetahui nama-nama para harem di istana ini?"

Petra tersenyum. "Kau akan hafal dengan sendirinya nanti. Harem raja sangat banyak, kau tidak mungkin bisa hafal nama mereka dalam sehari." Petra tertawa. Dia mengambil peralatan kebersihan dan membagikannya pada mereka. "Untuk sebulan ini ikuti saja rutinitasku." Pelayan itu menutup pintu ruang bebersih, mengisyaratkan para pelayan baru untuk mulai bebersih.

Mikasa menunduk, dia menggenggam erat sapu yang dibawanya.

' _Eren… Aku sudah masuk istana, kuharap aku bisa segera bertemu denganmu dan membawamu keluar_.'

* * *

Eren terbangun, menyeka matanya, menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Beranjak dari tempat tidur Erwin, dia melihat berkeliling. Semalam dia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, merasakan kehangatan menyelubunginya. Penasihat kerajaan itu sepertinya sangat lembut terhadapnya. Mungkin, di tangannya Eren bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

Sekilas ingatan mengenai kejadian semalam membuatnya bergidik. Dia tidak ingin lagi hal itu terjadi. Apa aman jika dia keluar sekarang? Erwin bilang mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya. Dia memeluk tubuhnya, berusaha untuk melupakan sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh pria jangkung itu. Apa pun yang dipikirkannya sekarang, dia sudah tidak dapat kembali ke istana harem. Jika dia kembali dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jika kembali mungkin dia akan dipancung. Eren menggeleng kepalanya, dia harus kuat. Di saat seperti ini yang bisa diandalkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Sama dengan kejadian ketika dia diculik.

Pintu diketuk dari luar, tanpa menunggu ijin darinya, seorang pelayan masuk. Eren membelalak ketika dia melihat Petra yang tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi, Eren. Sir Erwin mempercayakan dirimu padaku."

"Petra!"

Gadis itu tertawa melihat mata Eren yang berbinar.

"Sini kubantu untuk bebersih. Air hangat sudah siap di kamar mandi."

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren? Kudengar apa yang terjadi semalam dari Sir Erwin. Dia menyuruhku untuk merawatmu agar kau tidak takut pada pelayan yang lain."

Eren menggeleng. Dia mengancingkan kemejanya sendiri sementara Petra melipat pakaian tidurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku berani untuk turun ke lapangan, tapi aku harus latihan agar menjadi kuat." Eren menatap Petra yang melongo keluar jendela.

"Kau lihat, para prajurit baru sedang berlatih. Mereka yang baru masuk belum tahu kau siapa. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba untuk berteman dengan mereka." Petra menunjuk kerumunan anggota baru yang berjejer di depan gerbang tinggi.

"Kau benar..." Mata Eren melihat seseorang berambut pirang, dia memicingkan mata. 'Armin? Tidak, tidak mungkin...' Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya.

* * *

Eren menatap heran ketika beberapa dari para prajurit baru menghampirinya seperti dia seorang prajurit biasa. Tidak ada pandangan kurang ajar, tidak tampak niat untuk mencemooh dia.

"Connie, kau yakin tidak masalah bertarung denganku? Maksudku..." Eren melihat Marco. Remaja itu pasti lebih hebat darinya. Marco tersenyum balik.

"Berlatih dengan Connie saja. Aku akan melihat dari samping."

Connie menyeringai. "Tidak masalah, serang aku." Connie memasang kuda-kuda, dia bersiap ketika Eren berlari ke arahnya. Dirinya memblokir pisau Eren, berjengit sedikit dan mundur beberapa langkah. Connie terjatuh, Eren hampir tersungkur mengikutinya. Keduanya bertatapan sebelum tertawa. Marco bertepuk tangan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tenagamu boleh juga!" Connie berseru. Eren tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Connie.

"Jangan bersikap ramah padanya, Connie." Suara tidak jauh dari mereka membuat keduanya berpaling. Jean, Reiner, dan Bertholdt menatap Eren dengan pandangan kesal. Eren menggeram, tidak pernah bisa melupakan tampang Jean pada malam itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian di grup ini? Apa yang terjadi?!" Connie menunjuk mereka satu per satu.

"Hentikan menunjuk orang, itu tidak sopan." Reiner menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau, apa maksudnya ada di tempat ini? Apa tujuanmu? Kau tidak mungkin begitu saja keluar istana harem hanya untuk menjadi umpan!" Jean menarik kerah Eren. Eren terkesiap, mata mereka beradu. "Kau ini bikin sakit mata. Kau tidak pantas berada di sini. Tugasmu itu cukup untuk memuaskan Raja saja. Tahu tempatmu sedikit! Lucu sekali, harem di antara para prajurit perkasa. Apa maumu? Gegara kau kita sengsara."

Eren menggeram, menggenggam tangan Jean. "Memang salah siapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

"Berhenti meliukkan tubuhmu seperti itu saat bermain pedang. Betulkan kain di pinggangmu itu." Jean meringis jijik. Dia mendorong Eren, membiarkan bocah bersurai coklat kehitaman itu jatuh.

Eren melongo tidak percaya. Bukan maksudnya untuk bergaya seperti mengundang. Bukan salahnya dia tidak tahu aturan berpakaian ala prajurit istana.

"Tunggu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi jelas bahwa Eren serius untuk latihan." Connie mencoba membela.

Jean terkekeh. "Kau belum tahu siapa dirinya, Connie. Yah, nanti juga kau akan mendapat kabar angin... Tunggu saja." Jean mengangkat bahu, dia membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauhi harem istana itu.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" Connie menarik lengan Eren, matanya masih terarah kepada kelompok Jean.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?" Marco menepuk pundaknya.

Eren terkekeh lesu."Tidak apa, Connie, Marco. Jika kalian sering bersamaku mungkin kalian juga akan dijauhi mereka. Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian berbaur dengan yang lain?" Eren menarik dirinya dari tanah, menepuk bokongnya yang kotor karena tanah. Dia menghela nafas, pertikaian ada di mana pun. Bahkan di istana harem sekali pun, meskipun dia hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan harem lainnya. Eren bisa mengingat tatapan yang diberikan harem yang lain ketika sang raja memberikannya sapu tangan. Hanya saja karena dia dijaga dengan ketat, tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Sesaat, dia mulai merindukan ruangannya yang dulu. Mulai merindukan belaian tangan rajanya. Eren menggeleng kepala. Dia seharusnya melupakan dan membenci rajanya. Dia hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak harem yang dipilih dan dijadikan pemuas. Bila ingin keluar istana, dia harus tegar.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, Eren melonjak kaget. Dia menengadah, melihat Erwin tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sir, ya, aku baik-baik saja." Eren berkata dengan salut prajurit. Erwin mengangguk tampak puas bahwa bocah di hadapannya semakin tampak seperti prajurit pada umumnya.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin memberitahukan pada seluruh prajurit baru bahwa akan ada makan malam bersama nanti. Kau diikutsertakan." Erwin mengangguk, menunjukkan amplop putih berstempel kerjaan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan ikut serta."

"Apa kita juga boleh ikut?" Connie menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Erwin mengangguk memperbolehkan.

"Tentu, maka dari itu kukatakan, ini untuk semua prajurit baru." Dia mengulang dengan tajam.

Connie meneguk ludah, dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kembalilah berlatih, kalian. Waktu masih banyak. Setelah ini ada demonstrasi menggunakan _3D Manuweaver Gear_." Kedua bocah menangguk singkat, kembali kepada menu latihanmereka.

Erwin pergi meninggalkan keduanya, dia meremas amplop yang tengah dibawanya. Undangan langsung dari sang raja.

"Boleh juga kau, Levi..." Erwin menyungging tipis. Matanya melihat sekelebat rambut perak. Farlan masih mengintai harem rajanya. Sebagai penasihat, tentu Erwin bisa mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengintai. Dia berdecih, membuang muka ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Erwin meninggalkan lapangan latihan. Dia menuju kantornya, membuka pintu dan mendapati bocah berambut pirang sedang membaca buku yang diberikannya tadi pagi, tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, Sir Erwin. Apa benar buku ini untukku?" Pipinya memerahdan matanya berbinar.

"Tentu Armin, jika kau ingin belajar lebih lanjut mengenai dunia luar. Kau bisa menjadi seorang strategis yang handal. Buku itu untukmu."

"Ah, tapi, yang lain sibuk berlatih sedangkan aku disini... rasanya tidak enak."

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan bergabung dengan mereka nanti. Ada buku lain di perpustakaanku, kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau mau."

Armin mengangguk senang. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat menyukai buku-buku yang diberikan Erwin. Pria itu mengelus surai keemasan bocah itu, Armin mendongak.

"Santai saja seperti ini rumahmu." Erwin duduk di kursinya, mengambil beberapa surat yang ditujukan padanya. Dia tersenyum membaca deretan nama para pelayan dan pengawal baru istana. _Mikasa dan Armin, huh. Nama yang menarik._

Armin mengawasi ekspresi Erwin dari balik buku.

* * *

Mikasa dan Shasha memasuki kamar kosong salah satu harem istana.

"Wah, sepertinya kamar ini tidak lagi ditempati." Sasha bergumam, membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan udara segar masuk.

"Siapa yang telah tinggal di sini sebelumnya?" Mikasa bergumam, menatap berkeliling mencari bukti. Petra melongo ke dalam kamar, mengecek pekerjaan pelayan baru.

"Ah kamar ini sudah tidak ditempati, tapi kalian bisa membersihkannya. Harem yang tinggal di sini sangat manis. Dia akan menjadi lelaki yang tangguh sekarang. Bergabung dengan para prajurit baru. Aku baru saja mengurusnya." Petra tersenyum.

"Benarkah harem bisa menjadi prajurit?!"

"Jika dia memungkinkan, walaupun sebenarnya keadaan itu cukup jarang. Raja tidak akan mengijinkan seenaknya." Petra mengambil ember penuh air dan menaruhnya di tengah ruangan. "Mari kubantu bereskan."

Mikasa mulai menyapu dalam diam. Sasha di belakangnya tengah mengoceh mengenai debu yang mulai menumpuk.

Petra tersenyum mendengarkan. "Apa di antara kalian ada yang jago memasak? Nanti malam akan ada makan malam bersama prajurit baru. Bila kalian jago masak, kusarankan kalian ambil bagian. Sebagai pelayan baru tentu hal itu akan menambah wawasan kalian dan cepatnya kenaikan pangkat. Banyak pelayan yang terampil karena keahliannya diangkat menjadi harem juga. Intinya kita di sini hanyalah milik Raja."

"Mikasa, kau dengar?!" Sasha menarik lengannya. Mikasa berpaling, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Maaf, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Petra mengatakan nanti malam akan ada makan malam bersama semua prajurit baru!"

"Benar, Raja jarang sekali mengadakan pesta seperti itu hanya untuk prajurit baru. Kau bisa ke dapur untuk ambil bagian dalam menghidangkan atau mengolah makanan."

"Pasti akan banyak sekali makanan mewah! Daging sapi! Daging domba, daging-" Air liur Sasha menetes, membayangkan kemewahan makanan yang akan dihidangkan.

Petra terkekeh.

Mikasa berpikir keras. Makan malam mungkin ada baiknya untuk pertemuan yang direncanakan. Hal itu mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan apabila dia menjadi salah satu pelayan yang menyuguhkan makanan bagi para prajurit.

"Ide bagus."

"Benar 'kan?" Sasha bahagia Mikasa setuju dengan rencananya yang lain.

"Kita harus menyusun strategi." Mikasa mengangguk.

Mereka berdua bersalaman, setuju untuk bekerja dengan tujuan yang sama sekali berbeda.

* * *

Eren melepaskan sepatu bootsnya. Dia melihat gelang yang masih melingkar pada pergelangan kakinya, membekas ketika dia memakai boots. Dia mengusap bagian yang memerah, menghela nafas. Tanda bahwa dia merupakan harem tidak akan semudah itu dilepaskan. Gelang ini harus dipecahkan oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Eren menatap keluar jendela. Besok adalah hari dimana dia akan pindah ruangan dan tidur bersama prajurit yang lain dalam satu ruangan. Bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan gelang ini dari mata mereka...

Teriakan suara dari luar memanggil agar dia bersiap untuk makan malam bersama. Eren terburu-buru mengenakan sepatunya kembali.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maaf, karena terlalu lama untuk update. Saya lagi senang di fandom KNB. Tapi bersyukur sekali akibat banyaknya seminar fb dari event Miragen+ saya jadi lebih terarah untuk pembuatan outline cerita. Jadi Fic ini akan selesai sesuai dengan outline yang sudah saya buat dan tidak akan ada alasan writer-block. Akan saya usahakan update lebih cepat. Semoga update ini bisa diterima di hati /eaaa wwkwk Lalu, mengenai jalannya cerita mulai dari chapter ini mungkin akan lebih banyak fokus ke plot drpd adegan nsfw XD Maklum, awalnya ini hanya RPan iseng bersama Aratte. Mohon dimengerti.

Perjamuan makan malam yang diadakan malam itu membawa Eren cemas. Terlebih saat dia tahu bahwa yang mengundang para prajurit baru untuk makan malam bersama adalah dari raja sendiri.

Dia bersusah payah mengenakan sepatunya saat pintu kamar dibuka.

“Eren? Apa yang kau lakukan?” Connie mengerjap bingung saat melihat Eren baru mengenakan sebelah sepatu.

“Ah, aku hanya belum terbiasa mengenakan perlengkapan dengan cepat.” Eren menunduk malu, berusaha fokus mengenakan sepatunya.

Connie tolak pinggang, dia terkekeh. “Mari kubantu.”

Eren tidak menolak. Pemikiran bahwa dia akan sekamar dengan beberapa prajurit baru yang lain. Belum ada pengumuman dengan siapa teman-teman sekamar mereka, dia hanya akan pasrah apabila dia diharuskan sekamar dengan Jean, Bertholdt, dan Reiner.

“Sudah selesai, Eren.” Connie nyengir lebar sambil mengetatkan sabuk Eren, mengangguk puas pada kain yang melingkar dengan rapi di pinggang rekannya.

“Sampai kapan kau akan membantunya, Connie? Dia harus bisa sendiri.” Jean buka mulut, menyender pada daun pintu.

Eren melempar pandangan kesal. “Apa kau perlu bantuan, Jean? Aku sudah mulai terbiasa.” Eren merapikan rambut coklatnya setelah bergumam terima kasih pada Connie.

Jean mendelik, dia tidak sempat mengatakan apa pun saat lonceng tanda berkumpul dibunyikan. Mereka bergegas keluar pondok dan berbaris rapi di lapangan luas.

Erwin dan Keith Shardis sekali lagi menjelaskan kepada mereka hal-hal yang harus mereka ingat saat bertemu dengan raja di pesta nanti. Mengenai hal kecil yang tidak boleh dilakukan seperti menatap langsung mata raja maupun membungkuk dengan hormat saat berpapasan. Prajurit yang tingginya melebihi 160 cm haruslah menunduk saat mengobrol dengan raja dan dilarang menatap langsung jika tidak ingin menerima tendangan lutut Levi.

Eren tidak berkata apa pun, mencerna setiap peraturan yang pernah diberitahukan padanya dengan tambahan kepalan tangan di jantung ala prajurit. Bagaimana pun dia pernah bercakap dengan Levi bahkan… berhubungan badan dengannya. Meskipun keadaan saat ini berbeda, dia yakin dia tidak akan mau bergurau ataupun bertemu muka dengan Levi. Kecuali kondisi memaksa.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju istana inti, Connie menyikut Eren dari samping. “Apa raja segitu pendeknya?” bisik remaja itu.

Eren hanya nyengir asam padanya, tidak berani menjawab. Perasaan enggan untuk bergabung di pesta makan timbul.

Pintu berat bertahta emas dibuka dari dalam. Apa yang tersedia di hadapan mereka membuat para anak baru takjub. Berbagai decak kagum dilontar dari mulut mereka. Meja panjang yang dibalut dengan kain sutra emas berjejer rapi. Hidangan makanan yang tidak akan sanggup dihabiskan para prajurit baru dalam semalam siap disantap. Bantal duduk diatur berderet di dua sisi meja panjang sampai posisi terdekat singgasana, diijinkan untuk duduk tidak jauh dari tahta raja.

Singgahsana masih kosong, Levi belum terlihat. Meskipun demikian, secara otomatis, Eren menunduk, menghindari tatapan yang akan mencarinya. Dia berjalan mengikuti barisan Jean menuju meja kanan dari arah pintu masuk. Eren berharap tinggi pemuda itu berguna untuk menyembunyikan dia dari singgahsana. Mereka duduk dengan rapi, berusaha untuk tidak mengotori berbagai perkakas bahkan batal duduk yang empuk.

“Ini… luar biasa. Semua berlapiskan emas! Aku jadi takut merusak sesuatu… Apa benar sendok ini boleh dimasukkan mulut?” Connie bertanya dengan bodoh.

Jean mendengus, dia sudah merasa nyaman di tempatnya, duduk bersila dan mengangkat sendok emas itu. Menyeringai melihat barang mahal, otaknya merencanakan sesuatu yang mudah ditebak.

“Kuharap kau cukup pintar untuk tidak mencurinya.” Erwin nyeletuk dari belakang. Senyum di bibirnya seolah meremehkan pikiran licik Jean.

Jean terperanjat kaget, dia hampir menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Connie berteriak, kegaduhan cukup menyita perhatian beberapa prajurit di dekat mereka.

Pintu samping dibuka, menghentikan keramaian kecil di sayap kiri singgahsana. Levi masuk dikawal Farlan dan Petra mengikutinya di belakang. Para prajurit langsung berdiri, menaruh kepalan tangan di jantung mereka. Levi menatap bosan, dia memulai dialog monoton.

“Selamat datang para prajurit baru. Aku disini mengundang kalian untuk makan malam bersama,” mata Levi menyapu wajah-wajah di depannya. Dia menangkap prajurit yang dikenalnya berada di samping pria jangkung berwajah kuda. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Eren. Dia tetap manis seperti biasa, bocah itu dengan sengaja menundukkan kepalanya untuk tidak bertatapan dengan Levi. Mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan diri. Levi meneruskan. “Kuharap pertemuan ini bisa membuat kalian semakin bersemangat membuktikan bahwa kalianlah yang telah terpilih untuk menjaga keamanan istana ini.” Levi melambai tangannya di udara, mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

Farlan membantunya duduk dengan mengangkat ujung jubah panjangnya dari belakang. Petra yang berdiri di samping Levi, berlutut di samping raja, mengambil mangkuk kecil dan piring, menyendok nasi dan lauk dan memberikannya pada Levi. Levi mulai makan, para prajurit mengikuti. Petra mengambil kipas bulu besar dan mengayunkan ke arah Levi secara perlahan. Sesekali menaruh kipas untuk menambah lauk dan nasi saat Levi menyerahkan piringnya pada Petra.

Para prajurit mulai berceloteh sambil makan. Tidak sedikit yang bergumam kata ‘enak!’.

Setelah sebagian besar prajurit mulai mengantuk karena kekenyangan, barisan pelayan wanita masuk dari pintu samping, membuat semangat mereka bangkit melihat kecantikan para pelayan. Petra memimpin pelayan-pelayan itu untuk menyajikan hidangan penutup.

Denting nyaring sendok menyentuh piring membuat Eren sejenak menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat dia melihat saudarinya berjalan menghampiri Petra. Mata mereka bertemu, Mikasa terperanjat melihat Eren di tengah kerumunan anak baru. Dia hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk emas berhias permata berisi sup buah segar khas Magnolia.

Petra berdeham, mengambil alih mangkuk Mikasa. Gadis bersurai hitam itu membungkuk minta maaf dan menyerahkan mangkuknya. Petra menaruh mangkuk itu di meja Levi, membungkuk dan berjalan turun tahta. Dia memimpin pelayan lain untuk menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk besar ke meja panjang para prajurit. Beberapa prajurit kelaparan mencoba main mata dengan pelayan cantik yang datang menaruh mangkuk di tengah meja. Beberapa tersenyum dan tersipu malu, beberapa hanya diam, tahu bahwa mereka hanya milik raja. Mikasa dan Sasha duduk berlutut di sisi kanan kiri singgahsana, berjaga apabila sang raja membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain selain sup buah. Petra memimpin para pelayan yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya keluar menuju pintu samping. Setelah barisan selesai keluar, Petra kembali ke singgahsana dan berdiri di samping Levi.

Levi berdiri untuk mengatakan kata-kata penutup. “Terima kasih sudah bersama-sama hadir dalam pesta kecil ini, kuharap kalian menyukai hidangan malam ini ditutup dengan sup buah segar yang masih dingin. Buah segar kiriman dari negeri seberang oleh adikku, Isabel Magnolia. Aku ingin berbagi untuk mengucapkan selamat pada prajurit yang telah lolos dan akan dihadiahkan 3D Maneuver Gear untuk melanjutkan pelatihan besok.” Diam sejenak Levi meneruskan. “Sayangnya beberapa di antara kalian bukanlah prajurit. Dia tidak layak menggunakannya.” Pandangan setajam es tertuju pada Eren.

Erwin mendongak. Tubuh Eren mulai gemetar, matanya membesar. Jean sudah melirik ke arah Eren. Mata Levi menusuk tajam remaja bermata hijau di samping Connie. Reiner dan Bertholdt mengerling pada Eren. Prajurit lain yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap satu dengan yang lain bingung. Beberapa mengintip di tengah kerumunan mencoba melihat siapa yang raja maksud dari arah pandang mata.

“Tepat sekali, Eren Jaeger.”

Eren sontak mengangkat muka.

“Seorang harem tidak diperkenankan menatap rajamu langsung. Apa kau lupa aturan, bocah nakal? Siapa bilang kau boleh kabur seenak jidatmu?” Levi mengendikkan kepalanya pada pengawal yang berjaga di tiang.

Eren memekik saat salah satu pengawal menarik paksa lengannya. Matanya terarah pada Mikasa, gadis itu hendak berlari ke arahnya. Petra menahannya untuk ikut campur, tidak tahu bahwa saudaranya akan ditangkap.

Levi menatap puas saat beberapa prajurit ikut membantu menyerahkan Eren, mungkin berharap hadiah emas. Jean berdiri kaku, tidak berbuat apa pun. Bibir Levi menekuk ke bawah saat Eren mengadakan perlawanan. Dia cukup berlatih rupanya. Apa daya seorang harem istana melawan beberapa pria bertubuh besar seorang diri dan bahkan melawan rekannya. Eren jatuh terjerembab tepat di kaki Levi. Mikasa masih berkutat melepaskan diri.

Sang raja turun berlutut, “Apa kau puas, sudah mengikuti Erwin? Apa kau lupa bahwa kau masih memiliki tanda bahwa kau milikku?” Dia memaksa Eren menatap matanya, membuat remaja itu merintih sakit saat Levi meremas pipinya.

Erwin yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang dipercaya Eren dapat menolong dalam situasi ini hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk di samping Levi, “Maaf mungkin ada salah paham. Eren disini ingin sekali menjadi seorang prajurit, Levi. Bagaimana jika kau maafkan dia?”

Eren melempar pandangan kesal pada perwira berambut pirang itu.

Levi hanya mendengus. Dia menarik belati bertahta berlian dan berbalut emas, menghunuskan ke arah Erwin. Pria jangkung itu tidak bergeming saat ujung runcing belati berjarak satu inci dari lehernya, menatap pada Levi dengan senyum khasnya. Eren menelan ludah.

Farlan berlari ke tengah mereka, mengangkat tangannya. “Raja, sekarang bukan saatnya-”

Levi tidak mengacuhkannya.

“Kau pikir Eren akan bertindak sendiri tanpa bantuanmu, Erwin? Katakan apakah aku masih bisa mempercayaimu?”

Mikasa yang sudah tidak tahan menyeruak di tengah kerumunan. “LEPASKAN DIA!” semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

“MIKASA!”

“EREN!” Mereka hendak berpelukan saat pisau tajam tertuju di tengah mereka.

“Hoo?” Levi menatap heran campur antusias.

“Dia yang baru saja menghidangkan sup buah segar, raja.” Farlan menjelaskan.

“Ah, aku tidak peduli. Lucuti pakaian Eren, sekarang. Dia tidak pantas mengenakan pakaian seperti itu!”

Mata Eren membelalak. Pakaian prajuritnya dilucuti. Eren mencoba melawan, melayangkan tinju pada salah satu pengawal yang menarik kerahnya. Mikasa membantu. Perlawanan cukup mendapat sorakan prajurit lain, mereka berdua tidak berdaya melawan pengawal. Dalam waktu singkat Eren sudah tersungkur di singgahsana. Tubuhnya penuh memar akibat pukulan tongkat tombak. Sepatunya yang dilepaskan membuat gelang pada pergelangan kakinya terlihat.

“Bagaimana mungkin? Eren itu… benar harem?” Connie melotot melihat gelang kaki yang dikenakan Eren.

“Kau membantunya berpakaian dan tidak tahu hal ini?” Jean mengangkat alis.

“Tapi-”

“Itulah kenyataannya.” Reiner menyilang tangan.

“Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.” Bertholdt menatap Eren yang sekarang hanya mengenakan selembar pakaian.

“Kau lihat tindakanmu, Erwin? Eren yang penurut sekarang berani melayangkan tinjunya pada orangku. Apa ini salah satu caramu untuk melawanku secara tidak langsung?” Levi mendelik melihat tubuh Eren yang sudah penuh luka. Kedua tangan Mikasa diikat di belakang.

“Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis yang berani menantangku ini, tapi apa pun itu, kau akan menginap di penjara bawah tanah.”

Eren sendiri diseret menuju kamar bawah tanah. Kamarnya dihiasi oleh jeruji besi. Satu tempat tidur kecil dan beberapa peralatan mandi. Pengawal itu melemparkannya ke dalam dan membanting pintu tertutup, menguncinya dengan rantai besi.

Eren berdiri, meraih pintu jeruji dan mengguncangkan. “Tunggu! Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu bagaimana nasib Mikasa!” Dia menjerit dengan lantang.

“Tutup mulutmu! Berani sekali kau membangkang raja! Hidupmu hanya dalam hitungan detik, jangan congkak!” Pengawal pintu menghardiknya. Eren melempar pandangan menghina. Menggertakkan giginya dengan murka, Eren jatuh berlutut, merosot di lantai yang dilapisi marmer. Mungkin sebagai mantan harem, inilah kemewahan yang dia punya. Dia menekan dahinya pada kisi jeruji, mengepal jeruji tersebut.

Sekelumit memori menyeruak masuk. Mikasa, saudara satu-satunya yang dianggap adik sendiri kini terpisah lebih jauh darinya. Entah apa yang akan dihadapi gadis itu. Sejak kecil Mikasa sudah menjaganya, dia lebih kuat dari anak lelaki lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah jauh sejak kejadian malang menimpa keluarga mereka. Orang tua mereka dibunuh tepat di hadapannya, Eren berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua di dalam lemari. Dia tahu siapa yang membunuh keluarganya. Dia tahu dari lambang yang ditinggalkan di ruangan yang sudah porak poranda. Lambang kerajaan yang menjadi pokok kehancuran kehidupan kedua anak kecil yang harus menyaksikan pembataian orang tua mereka.

Air mata membasahi pipi Eren, dia mengerang keras.

‘Kenapa istana terus mengujiku untuk tetap setia? Mengapa istana terus membuat kami susah? Bahkan tega memisahkan saudaraku! Mengapa istana selalu memperlakukan kami semena-mena?! Apa salah kami pada kerajaan?!’

“Aku tidak peduli keadaanku, tolong jangan libatkan Mikasa!”

Eren melolong keras, sinar kebencian mulai timbul. Dia muak untuk tunduk pada pemerintahan, tunduk pada siapa pun itu. Baik Erwin maupun Levi keduanya sama-sama menusuknya baik secara langsung dan tidak langsung.

* * *

“Apa katamu?!” Armin mendongak, menatap Annie tidak percaya.

“Sepertinya gosip bahwa harem raja kabur menjadi prajurit itu benar. Gadis pelayan yang bernama Mikasa itu baru, ‘kan? Entah apa hubungan mereka tapi keduanya ditangkap.” Salah satu prajurit wanita yang ikut makan malam bersama menceritakan pada Armin mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Buku tebal yang bergambar laut terjatuh dari pegangannya.

“Dimana mereka sekarang?”

“Setahuku dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah.” Caroline menambahkan.

Kedua gadis itu heran ketika Armin berdiri dan langsung ke luar pondok.

Armin berlari menuju penjara bawah tanah. Dia dengar kabar angin yang tidak beres. Lalai akan tujuannya dan terlena dengan tumpukan buku, jantung Armin berdebar cemas.

‘Eren, Mikasa kenapa bisa begini?!’

TBC

Phew, akhirnya chp ini bisa naik. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. ^^


	8. Vogel im Käfig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Harap dimaklumi jika updatenya ga menentu ^^; Happy Eid Mubarak untuk yang merayakan :D Selamat bekerja kembali ^^ Vogel im Käfig… judulnya kebetulan menyatu sama OSTnya dan plotnya jadi begini… /lirik tempat lain/ kalau mau sambil dengerin lagunya pas adegan nganu, silahkan… /oi/ setelah dilihat sepertinya judulnya lebih cocok Vogel im Käfig… /terus ganti judul /gagitu/ Lalu… bayangkan saja Sawney dan Bean dalam wujud manusia biasa dan budak XD
> 
> Beware of explicit violence, rape (riren), dan some sick disturbing image… You've been warn… Yang ga mau baca rapenya langsung scroll sampe akhir aja...

_Eren melihat keadaan sekitarnya, gelap menyelubungi dirinya. Telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki. Gadis kecil yang berada di dalam pelukannya gemetar, Eren menangkup mulutnya dari belakang, menggeleng kepalanya agar dia tidak bersuara. Sepasang mata mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mata itu tidak asing. Eren menutup matanya, memekik pelan ketika sang pengintai mendobrak masuk._

Eren membuka mata, memekik di dalam keheningan malam. Mata hijaunya melihat sekeliling, mengawasi. Udara lembab dari kamar yang tidak terurus membuatnya menggigil. Dia merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, mengangkat selimut tipis yang hanya mampu membalut setengah tubuhnya. Eren mendengar bunyi mencicit. Dia melihat ke bawah, mendapati seekor tikus berhasil mencuri remah roti kering. Pandangannya melunak melihat makhluk itu melesat keluar jeruji besi, kembali ke dalam lubang di tembok. Jadi teman barunya sekarang adalah tikus, dia mendengus.

Pikiran Eren kembali pada mimpinya. Dia menekan telapak tangannya pada jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Eren menunduk, mencengkeram selimut. Sudah lama dia tidak bermimpi akan hal tersebut. Mikasa… kira-kira apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Sudah hampir lebih dari sebulan Eren tidak kunjung pulang. Tidak hanya Mikasa, Armin yang sudah dianggapnya saudara pasti cemas tidak karuan, mengingat wataknya yang selalu berpikir berlebihan. Kerinduan akan kebersamaan mereka mulai merayap masuk, Eren menghela nafas. Dia masih ingat perjanjian bahwa mereka akan melihat laut bersama. Mata hijau Eren menatap keluar jeruji. Seharusnya dia melihat laut bersama dengan kedua saudaranya, Eren sudah melihatnya lebih dulu saat pertama kali dia dituntun ke kamar raja. Menjadi harem sepertinya memiliki kelebihan tersendiri. Eren tidak menyesal telah memilih jalur lain yang ditawarkan Erwin. Mungkin saja suatu hari dia akan dengan mudah keluar istana. Bukan, dia bahkan sudah bebas sekarang, tinggal menunggu kebebasannya meninggalkan dunia. Eren tersenyum pahit.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya jeruji samping. Eren melirik ke pintu jeruji. Hanji Zoe mencengkeram jeruji secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya melonjak kaget. Eren menahan nafas ketika wanita itu menyeringai kepadanya.

"Eren… kau ingat, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merapikanmu menjadi seorang harem kesayangan Levi."

Eren merinding, tiba-tiba bersyukur dia di dalam jeruji. Mencengkeram selimutnya, dia merepet ke tembok, tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia ingat Hanji merupakan salah satu yang memerintahkan para pelayan untuk memandikannya bahkan sempat menghardiknya. Sesaat, tampang Hanji seperti menyayangkan bahwa Eren berada di balik jeruji itu. Pintu dibuka oleh penjaga, Hanji buru-buru masuk ke dalam jeruji. Tangannya menyabar lengan Eren, disambut dengan pekikan ngeri.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus melihatmu dalam waktu yang singkat, Eren. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku kagum padamu. Kau membuat sang raja bertindak diluar dugaan." Hanji terkekeh, mengusap pipi mulus sang mantan harem. Eren memicingkan mata, membuat jarak dari sentuhan Hanji.

"Hanji, kita harus bergegas." Suara pengawal pribadi Levi terdengar dari luar jeruji. Eren menatap Farlan heran, dia menyungging tipis saat mengetahui bahwa kepalanya akan dipancung dalam waktu beberapa menit ke depan.

"Tunggu, sebelum aku mati, aku ingin tahu apa Mikasa baik-baik saja?!" Eren melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya.

Hanji melihat ke belakang, melempar pandangan yang bisa dikatakan takjub. Eren mendelik pada wanita itu, heran saat mata Hanji tampak semakin berbinar. "Hebat, kau tahu? Kemungkinan harem lain tidak akan seberani engkau untuk melempar pertanyaan seperti itu di saat detik menjelang kematian mereka!" Hanji memukul keras punggung Eren beberapa kali, membuatnya menyeringai nyeri. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? Bukan pacarmu, 'kan?"

"Jangan menggodanya, Hanji! Kau belum akan mati, Eren. Hanya menjalani pengadilan…" Farlan membocorkan rahasia. Dia menarik tangan Eren saat bocah keluar jeruji, memborgol keduanya.

"Pengadilan?" Eren membelalak bingung.

Farlan berhenti di depan pintu menuju penjara bawah tanah, menatap Eren dengan senyum. "Yah… kalau kau beruntung kau akan selamat." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melangkah keluar.

Pengadilan tampak lebih menegangkan melebihi yang pernah didengarnya dari banyak orang. Eren memandang orang-orang yang berkeliling di hadapannya. Farlan menyuruhnya berlutut di depan pilar, borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangannya. Beberapa orang berhenti berceloteh untuk mengawasi Eren.

"Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang menjijikan. Seorang harem mencoba kabur? Wajah sang raja mau ditaruh dimana?!" Salah seorang dari pengawal bertubuh besar berkata pada yang lain.

Eren menunduk, mendengar jelas makian mereka.

Pintu dibuka, pengawal masuk menyeret Mikasa. Eren mendongak dan spontan berdiri, lupa bahwa tangannya dibelenggu. Dia terduduk, menatap Mikasa yang memandang dirinya cemas.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa digiring ke samping Eren, dipaksa berlutut dan diikat dengan tiang di sebelahnya. Keduanya bertatapan, Eren menghela nafas lega melihat Mikasa masih hidup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?" Mata gadis itu langsung tertuju pada memar di pipi akibat pukulan pengawal kemarin malam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak penting, kau harus mencoba untuk melarikan diri." bisik Eren pada saudarinya.

"Diam kalian. Sesama tahanan dilarang bicara!" Pengawal memukul ujung tombaknya pada lantai. Keduanya diam tepat saat raja memasuki pengadilan. Matanya langsung menatap Eren yang berlutut di hadapannya. Mata Mikasa menggelap, dia menggeram pada Levi.

"Raja, jangan terlalu dekat. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka padamu." Farlan membungkuk.

"Biar saja, Farlan. Aku ingin kau membawa bocah yang kau sebut Armin itu. Kemarin dia hendak mendobrak pintu kamar penjara bawah tanah bukan?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Bocah itu ada di bawah pengawasan Perwira Erwin saat ini."

"Mana Erwin?" Levi melihat ke belakang.

Erwin berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan Armin di depannya. Mata biru bocah itu membulat melihat Eren dan Mikasa berlutut di depan sang raja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Armin berlari ke arah mereka.

"Mikasa! Eren!" memeluk kedua sahabatnya, Armin terisak lega. Setidaknya mereka bersama menghadapi ajal.

"Indah sekali…" Erwin terseyum menatap ketiga bocah yang saling berpelukan melepas kangen. Levi memutar bola matanya dan mendengus.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa artinya ini, Armin?" Levi mengangkat kakinya, menjorokkan Armin. Dia terkekeh melihat bokong Armin di udara.

"Y-Yang Mulia…" Armin meringis, mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja ditendang Levi.

"Yang Mulia, mohon maafkan ketiga anak itu…" Hanness, salah seorang pengawal paling jujur di istana melangkah maju dari tengah kerumunan.

"Hanness." Levi melirik pada pria itu. Dia tahu Hanness berhutang budi pada istana yang telah menyembuhkan istrinya dari penyakit menular yang mewabah dahulu kala. "Katakan alasanmu kenapa aku harus memaafkan mereka."

Armin, Mikasa, dan Eren melempar padangan cemas pada Hanness.

"Aku… ingin mereka menjadi bagian dari kerajaan ini karena mereka kuasuh dengan baik. Aku tahu Mikasa dan Armin mengejar Eren yang entah bagaimana masuk istana. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Eren ternyata adalah harem anda. Yang kutahu perwira Erwin sudah memasukkan Eren menjadi salah satu prajurit baru."

Levi mengerling pandangan pada gadis bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi siap melompat ke arahnya. "Armin, jelaskan hubungan kalian."

Armin gemetar, dia meninju jantungnya, berdiri tegap hendak menjawab. Omongannya berubah menjadi pekikan ketika Levi menghujam lututnya tepat pada perut Armin.

"Armin!" Eren berteriak cemas.

"Berani sekali kau berdiri tegap di hadapanku. Berlutut!" Mata Levi berkilat berbahaya.

Armin terbatuk, memegangi perutnya. "Y-Yang Mulia… Mereka adalah sahabat baikku, Mikasa dan Eren adalah saudara. Kami tumbuh bersama di pinggir kali Shiganshina. Hanya saja suatu hari Eren menghilang dan kami mendengar kabar angin… Dia telah menjadi harem istana. Jadi…"

"Lalu kalian memutuskan untuk masuk istana karena ingin bersama dengan Eren? Enteng sekali." Levi menghela nafas.

"Levi, apa kau tidak ingin melepaskan mereka?"

"Kau berbicara begitu agar dapat mengambil Eren dariku, Erwin?" Levi berjalan mendekati mantan haremnya. Eren meringis ketika Levi mengepal rambutnya, tersenyum licik. "Apa kau sudah dipuaskan olehnya? Bahkan aku saja belum mendobrak bocah ini."

Eren merintih.

"Lepaskan dia!" Mikasa menjerit bersamaan dengan pukulan pada pipi Eren, menambahkan memar.

"Eren!" Armin ditarik oleh Erwin.

"Kau jangan ikut campur." Erwin mendekap Armin dalam pelukannya, membelai rambut pirang bocah itu dengan senyuman.

Armin menutup mata saat tendangan Levi diarahkan tepat pada mukanya.

Levi menyeringai. "Bagus sekali kau berlutut di depanku, aku jadi lebih mudah menendangmu." Dia menginjak kepala Eren, melempar pandangan bosan. Mata hijau yang kini memandang Levi penuh amarah membuat dada sang raja bergemuruh senang. Seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini dicari di antara para haremnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan dengan mudah tersungkur di hadapannya, namun bocah ini… Bibirnya menyungging tipis.

"Mata yang bagus." Bisiknya.

"Levi… tolong ampuni mereka. Mereka hanya ingin bersama." Erwin angkat bicara.

Melirik Erwin yang tengah membelai Armin, Levi melempar pandangan menghina. "Jadi kau sudah bosan dengan Eren, Erwin? Kuberikan bocah itu padamu dan jadikanlah dia pemuas hasratmu."

"Raja, kuharap kau segera memberikan keputusan. Waktu makan siang akan segera tiba." Darius Zackly, hakim pengadilan menunggu titah raja.

"Aku sedang bersenang-senang." Levi mendelik padanya.

Zackly membungkuk rendah.

Rajanya berdecih, dia mengangkat kakinya dari kepala Eren.

"Mikasa, aku yakin kau lebih cocok menjadi prajurit daripada pelayan. Melihat bagaimana kau menghadapi pengawal kerajaan." Levi menatap Mikasa yang sedaritadi memberikan pandangan menghina. "Kau kuijinkan menjadi pelayan harem, melihat tujuanmu adalah hanya untuk bertemu saudaramu." Levi mengangguk kepada Petra yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Gadis itu buru-buru menghampiri Mikasa, dibantu para pengawal melepaskan borgolnya.

"Untuk Armin, sudah jelas dia akan ditangani Erwin sebagai budaknya."

Armin melempar pandangan ngeri.

Zacklay mencatat keputusan-keputusan yang diberikan Levi.

Levi menatap Eren yang menunduk. "Eren… kau adalah harem tidak berguna yang termakan godaan dan kata-kata manis Erwin. Kau tidak layak menjadi harem lagi. Rupanya menjadi harem membuatmu terlalu bebas. Kebetulan ada sangkar emas yang bagus untukmu. Kau akan tampil cantik dan menawan hanya untukku. Tidak akan ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain rajamu ini." Levi mengangguk pada pengawal.

Mendengar hal itu, Hanji bersorak dan tersenyum ganjil. Setidaknya sangkar burung yang pernah dibuatnya untuk mengunci dua budak nakal istana terdahulu terpakai kembali setelah sekian tahun dibiarkan berdebu.

Zacklay mengetok palu, mengumandangkan titah raja ke seluruh kerajaan.

Tubuh Eren bergetar hebat. Dia kembali diseret dengan kasar keluar ruang pengadilan.

* * *

Hanji memoles sangkar yang sudah dicat emas, dihias dengan mawar dan selimut empuk berbalut kain sutra emas pada dasar sangkar. Dia menghela nafas sembari menyebarkan kelopak mawar di atas kain sutra itu.

"Sawney… Bean… kalian harus senang ada orang yang akan memakai sangkar ini kembali setelah sekian lama." Hanji terkekeh pelan.

Erangan Eren membuatnya berpaling dari sangkar yang cukup untuk memasukkan dua orang budak. Hanji menatap Eren yang sudah dibalut sehelai terusan kain emas dengan mawar kuning besar menghiasi rambutnya.

"Cantik sekali, Eren. Berlakulah selayaknya piaraan yang baik."

"Aku tidak masalah jika dia ingin berlaku kasar, aku akan senang menghukumnya, tentu saja." Levi menyilang tangannya.

"Kau sadis, Levi."

"Tidak sepertimu yang mengurung dua orang budak untuk bersenggama di dalam sangkar sampai mereka mati kelelahan kau pecuti dari luar." Levi menggeleng kepalanya.

Mata Eren membulat ketika dia dilemparkan ke dalam sangkar. Dia buru-buru bangkit dari tumpukan selimut empuk berbalut sutra, menginjak kumpulan kelopak mawar yang diwarnai emas di bawah kakinya, berlari menuju pintu sangkar. Kakinya tersandung ujung kain yang dikenakannya, jatuh tepat di depan Levi.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku…?" Eren menggeram, menatap Levi murka.

"Berterima kasihlah bahwa nyawamu tidak melayang, Eren." Levi mengambil kunci yang diberikan Hanji padanya. "Pintu sangkar ini hanya dapat dibuka olehku dan Farlan yang memegang kunci duplikat. Percuma saja kau mencoba untuk membukanya. Kuncinya tidak dapat ditiru dengan mudah."

Levi membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Menggenggam jeruji sangkar, Eren terisak. "Kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja nyawaku…" Kepalan tangannya bergetar menahan amarah. Matanya menyapu sekeliling kamar. Kamar Levi… setidaknya dia tidak dipenjara kamar bawah tanah. Entah kapan Levi akan kembali ke kamarnya, Eren menyender pada jeruji besi, memikirkan bahwa ini tidak lebih baik daripada mati.

Menjelang tengah malam, pintu kamar terbuka. Levi masuk diikuti dayang-dayang. Sepertinya habis mandi. Eren terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar kegaduhan. Pintu sangkarnya dibuka, dia ditarik keluar dengan paksa, digiring ke kamar mandi raja. Sehelai pakaian yang dikenakannya dilucuti. Wewangian kembali disemprotkan padanya setelah badannya digosok bersih sampai kemerahan. Kini dia diberikan pakaian sutera yang tembus pandang. Pipi Eren memerah saat dia melihat refleksi dirinya pada kaca. Eren berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang privat. Selendang bergemerincing dibalut pada pinggangnya, rambutnya dihias oleh manik dan tiara berlian, gelang emas menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Bibirnya dipoles kemerahan, Eren memekik ketika telinganya dijepit giwang emas. Dia mulai mengenali pakaian khas penari istana. Rompi pendek berwarna emas dikenakan di atas jubahnya yang menerawang. Eren meringis saat dia hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Pakaian tembus pandang yang dikenakan meyakinkannya bahwa dia masih laki-laki.

Para pelayan tersebut menggiring Eren kembali ke sangkar. Telinga bocah itu mendengar bunyi alat musik dimainkan di samping pintu masuk raja, di belakang tirai. Pintu sangkar kembali ditutup, mereka membungkuk hormat pada raja dan meninggalkan kamar.

Eren mengernyitkan dahi, membalikkan badan dan mendapati Levi sudah duduk menunggu di ranjang. Rajanya duduk bersila, berpangku tangan dengan wajah datar. Eren melihat cahaya berpendar di matanya yang selalu tampak mengintimidasi. Meneguk ludah, jemari Eren menggenggam jeruji sangkar.

"Menarilah Eren. Menarilah dengan indah di dalam sangkar untukku." Pandangan tajam Levi membuatnya menunduk.

"Aku tidak pernah menari sebelumnya, tuanku." Eren berbisik.

Senyum menghiasi bibir sang raja, senang melihat kecangunggungan Eren di hadapannya.

"Kau mau dihukum?" Pertanyaan itu cukup untuk mata hijau nan indah itu menatap langsung padanya dengan putus asa. "Patuhi perintahku."

Menghela nafas, Eren mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat gerakan tarian yang pernah dilihatnya di berbagai festival jalanan. Dia menutup mata hijau indah itu, telinganya mengikuti alunan musik. Gemerincing selendang dan gelang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Eren mengangkat paha, menggigit bibirnya yang merah dan menatap Levi. Matanya bertanya apakah dia sudah menari sesuai dengan keinginan rajanya.

Seolah puas melihat paha bocah itu terbuka, Levi menarik nafas, pandangan matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan pergerakan tubuh Eren. Mereka saling bertatapan, degup jantung Eren memompa lebih cepat ketika Levi beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Eren tidak berhenti menari saat Levi menyentuh sangkar. Dia menyapukan jemarinya pada dadanya, turun ke pinggul dan membelai pahanya yang terbuka. Gemerincing selendang yang dihentakkan sesuai dengan irama musik membuat harmoni tersendiri. Eren menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Mata Levi mengikuti. Pipi Eren merona merah, tatapan Levi terasa panas membakar perlahan kepercayaan dirinya.

Pintu sangkar dibuka. Levi menarik Eren ke dalam pelukannya. Eren memekik kaget, menarik nafas tertahan ketika bibir rajanya bertemu dengan miliknya.

"Mmh-" dia merasakan gigitan pada bibir bawah. Tangannya mencengkeram jubah tidur Levi.

Levi melepaskan tautan, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Eren. Tangannya mengusap memar yang masih menghiasi pipi Eren, tertutupi make-up tebal. Eren merintih saat lidah panas menjilat daun telinganya, dia mengatupkan mulut.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk menolongmu, Eren. Kau tahu, tidak semua orang bisa seberuntung kau, yang bisa lepas dari hukuman mati. Tidak pernah ada harem yang kabur kecuali kau, aku bersemangat sekali menyadari hal ini. Peraturan istana tidak semudah itu dilanggar, jangan menganggap enteng. Bila kau tidak menarik perhatianku, kau tidak akan selamat. Detik saat kulihat kau duduk berbaur dengan para prajurit baru, kau sudah mati. Bayangkan saja, satu lambaian tangan dariku, pengawal di belakangmu menusukkan tombak di tangannya tepat pada tengkukmu." mata Levi sedingin es. Eren bergidik ngeri di dalam pelukannya. "Berterima kasihlah pada rajamu ini. Bahkan seekor burung yang tidak bisa terbang mampu menghiasi sangkar emas yang lama kosong." Tanpa aba-aba, Levi langung merobek pakaian sutra yang dikenakan Eren.

Eren terkesiap. "Ah! Tuanku-"

Levi mendorongnya ke dasar sangkar yang empuk. "Jangan bermimpi Erwin akan muncul di depan pintu lagi. Dia tidak akan bisa masuk kalau pun ingin." Levi menarik dagu Eren, menggigit bibirnya yang bengkak akibat ciuman. Tangan Levi melepas selendang yang membalut pinggang Eren, menarik kedua tangan Eren dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan selendang tersebut. Eren merintih saat tangan besar Levi menahan kedua pergelangan tangan ke atas kepalanya, mengikatnya pada jeruji sangkar. "Jangan coba-coba melawan." Pandangan yang dingin membuat tubuh Eren gemetar. Levi melucuti pakaiannya, tidak menginjinkan bocah di bawahnya mengenakan sehelai pakaian.

"T-tuanku…" Eren mengisak ketika jemari Levi meraih kejantanannya, memompanya tanpa ampun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kesabaran yang sebelumnya dirasakan Eren saat menjadi harem. Saat ini dia tidak lebih dari seekor piaraan di dalam sangkar.

Seperti tidak sabar untuk menyantap hidangan di hadapannya, Levi membuka paksa paha Eren. Menumpahkan cairan sejenis minyak lengket tepat di atas selangkangan Eren, Levi melumasi miliknya yang sudah tegak berdiri sejak Eren membuka pahanya di tengah tarian. Levi menggigit bulatan kecil yang menghiasi dada Eren, menghisap kasar. Eren merintih, merasakan dua jemari Levi masuk ke dalam liangnya yang hangat tanpa sabar. Dia menggeleng kepalanya saat Eren berusaha menjauhkan diri.

"Bocah nakal, kau masih berani membangkang rajamu ini?" Pandangan menusuk tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan saat Eren menitikkan air mata. Levi memegang miliknya, memompa beberapa kali, kemudian menarik keluar dua jari yang melebarkan Eren. Dia menekan masuk, menahan paha Eren agar tetap terbuka.

"Aah… tuanku… kumohon… jangan…" Eren memohon dengan suara parau.

Levi mendobrak masuk. Tidak peduli dengan isakan yang diberikan bocah yang tengah ditindihnya. Lolongan Eren membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Tidak ada belas kasihan pada bocah yang mencoba kabur dari genggamanku. Aku tidak akan bersabar seperti dulu, Eren…" Levi menekan masuk dengan mudah dibantu oleh minyak pelumas.

"Aaakkh-" Jemari Eren mengepal, dia meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Pipinya basah oleh air mata. Nafasnya tersengal, meneguk ludah beberapa kali untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit. "S-sakit… Tuanku- jangan bergerak." Eren terbata-bata. Dia terkesiap ketika menerima tamparan di pipi kanannya.

"Jangan memerintahku." Levi menatap murka.

Eren menggigit bibirnya, mengerang keras saat merasakan Levi sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Jangan begitu, Eren. Keluarkan suaramu, berkicaulah untukku. Kau milikku, kau harus menerima kenyataan ini. Kau adalah burung hiasan dalam sangkar, tidak lebih. Tugasmu adalah memuaskanku setiap malam. Jangan kau lupa itu." Levi mulai menarik keluar perpanjangannya sebelum kembali mendorong masuk.

Pekikan sakit dan isakan memenuhi ruangan. Levi puas dengan ketidakberdayaan Eren menolak kenikmatan yang bercampur dengan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Mencoba untuk menentang rasa nikmat sungguh tidak mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya Eren merasakan keinginan yang sangat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya ketimbang merasakan nikmat yang dipaksa untuk dirasakan. Permohonan untuk berhenti harus diterimanya dengan pukulan. Sampai pada titik dimana dia mulai merasakan nikmat yang terlalu besar untuk melepaskan harga diri dan berserah pada hasrat.

"Apa kau merasakan nikmat, Eren? Jangan mencoba untuk melawan rasa nikmat yang kau rasakan. Erangan dan tubuhmu berkata lain. Kau mulai mencapai puncakmu." Levi terkekeh.

Eren menggeliat, dia menggelengkan wajahnya, menolak kenikmatan yang merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya. "Tidak… tidak… aku-aah-AH!" Tumbukan pada titik nikmat di dalam yang terus dilakukan Levi membuat Eren melonjak, menggelinjang di tengah kenikmatan mencapai puncak. Melukis jubah emas Levi dengan cairan putih miliknya, tubuh Eren gemetar di tengah euphoria.

Levi menggeram pelan di saat Eren menjepitnya dengan kuat. Dia menarik keluar, memaksa Eren untuk membuka mulutnya sebelum mencapai puncak di dalam mulut bocah itu. Levi menjilat bibirnya ketika Eren membelalakkan mata menerima cairan putih kental. Otomatis dia terbatuk, mencoba untuk memuntahkan. Levi menekan jemarinya pada pipi Eren.

"Telan." Perintah Levi, mendelik tajam. Nafasnya memburu, senang melihat Eren terbatuk sambil menelan benihnya. Goyangan lidah Eren pada kepala penisnya membuat Levi menggeram rendah.

Beberapa saat setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Levi mendorong Eren menjauh.

"Kau tidak perlu perlu menelan benihku di bawah sana." Levi menghela nafas puas.

Membebaskan tangan Eren yang terbelenggu selendang, Eren bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tidurlah… kau akan dipindahkan ke kamar kosong di seberang kamar ini. Farlan akan menjagamu di depan pintu." Levi melempar selendang itu ke kepala Eren.

Eren tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Pipinya penuh memar dan basah oleh air mata. Pengawal dipanggil untuk mengangkat sangkar burung tersebut. Pelayan diperintahkan untuk membasuh tubuh Eren dan mengobati memar.

Malam itu Eren ditinggalkan di kamar kosong dengan Mikasa sebagai pelayannya. Seperti mimpi buruk yang dipaksa untuk dilihat, Mikasa mencengkeram jeruji sangkar yang dihiasi mawar, berlutut sambil mengoncang pintu sangkar tersebut. Mikasa menangis, ingin memeluk tubuh telanjang saudaranya untuk membuatnya hangat di dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh jeruji sangkar, air mata Eren mengering di tengah dinginnya kamar.

"Akan kubunuh dia…" Mikasa mencengkeram celemeknya.

Eren berbaring di tengah tumpukan mawar yang ditata sedemikian rupa oleh para pelayan. Matanya menatap kosong pada pintu sangkar yang hanya dapat dibuka oleh raja dan Farlan, tidak menyahuti saudarinya.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entahlah, gue seneng nulisnya, ratingnya naik drastis… Maaf kalau ada yang ga tahan :'D Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing ^^ Terima kasih review2nya… Maaf belum dibales semua /ditimpuk


	9. Laut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Baiklah, sepertinya Golden Rose akan berakhir pada chapter ke 14 :) Semoga update ini berkenan di hati.

Armin mengambil wadah berisi air hangat. Dia menaruh wadah tersebut di atas meja malam Erwin seperti yang diminta padanya setiap malam. Dia memang bukan lagi seorang prajurit seperti yang dititahkan raja padanya, namun Erwin tetap mempertahankan statusnya sebagai prajurit. Merasa lega dengan kondisinya saat ini, Armin menunduk melihat air hangat yang disiapkan untuk atasannya. Seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sejak dua hari yang lalu sejak pengadilan selesai, Armin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Bocah berambut pirang itu mendongak saat pintu kamar dibuka. Erwin masuk setelah kembali dari kamar mandi.

Armin berlutut saat Erwin duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dia menaruh wadah air hangat untuk Erwin mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam wadah.

Erwin tersenyum, mengusap kepala Armin. Bocah itu masih berlutut di hadapannya dengan diam. “Kau tampak muram.”

“Maaf.” Armin buru-buru berdiri, tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

“Apa kau cemas dengan kedua sahabatmu?”

“Terlebih terhadap Eren. Sudah dua hari dia dikurung dalam kamar.”

“Dia sedang dihukum karena mencoba kabur.”

Armin mendelik. “ _Sir_ , kau yang memberikan dia kesempatan untuk itu.” tangan Armin mengepal, sama sekali tidak mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya. “Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menolongnya saat raja murka.”

Erwin memegang kepalan tangan Armin, senyum singkat. “Aku hanya memberikan apa yang dimintanya padaku. Dia ingin keluar agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya.”

Armin diam, mata birunya bergulir ke samping.

“Aku ada strategi untuk membantumu membebaskan saudaramu. Dengan satu syarat. Bantu aku menyusun strategi. Aku tahu kau pintar.” Mata Armin membesar menerima perintah tersebut.

“Apa kau yakin aku yang dapat membantumu?”

“Tentu saja, Armin.” tangan Erwin mengelus kepala bocah itu. Rambut pirangnya yang halus dikecup Erwin.

Armin tidak bergeming ketika Erwin menariknya mendekat, dia tidak menepis tangan pria itu saat Erwin mengusap dadanya melalui jubah putih yang masih dikenakannya. Armin ditarik duduk di pangkuan Erwin, dia merintih saat Erwin memasukkan tangannya yang besar dan hangat ke dalam bajunya. Mencoba untuk menahan suara, Armin menggigit bibir. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar di bawah jamahan pria yang memberikannya banyak wawasan mengenai dunia luar. Dia tidak menolak saat Erwin mulai mencumbuinya. Mata birunya menatap tajam Erwin yang mendorongnya untuk berbaring telentang di ranjang. Pembicaraan mengenai streategi pun terputus.

* * *

Telinga Eren mendengar suara bising, dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Pinggangnya nyeri akibat perlakuan kasar sang raja semalam. Dia merenung nasibnya di dalam sangkar. Hampir dua malam Eren ditugaskan untuk memuaskan Levi. Badannya letih. Suaranya parau. Dia tidak ingin bergerak kemana pun.

Beberapa pelayan seenaknya menyeruak masuk kamarnya dipimpin Farlan, menghancurkan keinginannya untuk istirahat. Membuka sangkar dan menariknya keluar, Eren kembali dimandikan. Tidak peduli protes sakit yang dirasakan Eren. Mereka mengganti bajunya, kali ini dia dibalut warna biru laut. Mikasa yang dipilih untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Eren mengumpat dalam hati. Seperti sengaja dipilih Levi untuk menyiksanya perlahan melihat Eren didandani dan dipaksa untuk memuaskan rajanya dengan cara berpakaian yang mengundang.

Eren bersyukur hari itu Levi tengah menghadiri rapat penting yang berhubungan dengan Kerajaan Magnolia, pemerintahan yang dipegang oleh adiknya. Setidaknya dia tidak harus menghadapi Levi seharian ini.

Sangkarnya kembali dipindahkan ke kamar kosong di depan kamar raja. Eren melenguh, berbaring pada perutnya. Setidaknya sangkar yang mengurungnya cukup besar untuk memberikan kebebasan ruang gerak pada Eren. Dia menutup mata, menarik nafas and menghembuskan dengan lega. Pintu kamar dibuka, Mikasa menghampirinya untuk memberikan selimut tebal. Eren protes ketika dia harus bangun untuk meraih selimut itu. Mikasa duduk bersandar pada sangkar.

“Apa kau tidak bisa menolaknya?” Keduanya tahu itu pertanyaan konyol.

Eren menghela nafas. Dia mengusap kedua tangannya pada wajah, tidak ingin berdebat dengan saudarinya.

“Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan seperti ini, Mikasa!”

“Eren, akan kubunuh dia suatu hari, Eren. Bersabarlah.” Mikasa menggenggam jeruji.

“Mikasa, kau tidak boleh mati.” Eren bergumam, menunduk.

“Aku tidak akan mati, Eren.”

“Kau ingat tujuan kita kemari?”

Mikasa menunduk. “Keluargaku dibunuh pengawal istana. Entah apa maksud mereka melakukan itu pada ayah dan ibuku. Kudengar mereka melakukan dosa besar yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Saat aku diangkat menjadi keluarga Yeager, mereka kembali menghancurkan keluarga angkatku. Apa salahku pada kerajaan?! Kini mereka menyiksa saudara angkatku dan kau bilang aku harus tinggal diam?! Yang benar saja, Eren! Mereka sudah keterlaluan!”

Eren menekan keningnya pada tumpukan selimut di bawahnya, menyembunyikan wajah. Tentu saja dia tahu semua itu. Bagaimana pun dia yang menyembunyikan mereka berdua di ruang bawah tanah, ruangan praktek milik ayahnya. Untuk sembunyi dari pembantaian orang tua mereka, sembunyi dari pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk menghabisi keluarga Yeager. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Grisha Yeager melakukan praktek terlarang dan ditugaskan menghancurkan semua obat-obatan dan alat-alat kedokterannya. Eren ingat betul wajah terakhir ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk sembunyi di dalam ruang bawah tanah, sembunyi di lemari sampai tidak ada suara satu pun. Bulu kuduk Eren berdiri.

“Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau masuk ke istana ini bukan untuk mencariku namun untuk membalaskan dendammu, begitu?” Eren mengangkat wajahnya.

“Tujuan kita adalah untuk masuk istana dan melihat laut bersama sebagai prajurit. Bukan seperti ini, Eren.”

Mata mereka beradu.

“Armin sudah menyusun rencana dan kita akan tetap menjalankannya.” Mikasa berbisik, matanya bersinar tajam.

Eren mengangkat alis, dia menunjuk sangkar yang mengelilinginya. Mikasa tidak menjawab.

* * *

Armin mendorong pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan pinggulnya, tumpukan buku yang dipegangnya hendak dikembalikan ke tempat semula sesuai dengan perintah Erwin. Dia menaruh masing-masing secara teratur. Matanya mengawasi setiap buku yang belum disentuhnya. Sesaat tampak sebuah buku tebal yang dipenuhi debu di sudut tergelap dari semua rak di dalam perpustakaan Erwin. Armin mengambil buku itu, mengelap debu yang menumpuk pada buku tersebut. Armin terbatuk akibat debu yang tidak sengaja dihirupnya. Matanya menangkap huruf indah yang berlapiskan emas tertutupi bercak darah. Dia mengernyitkan alis pada noda tersebut.

Armin membuka halaman satu persatu. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa gambar dan bagan-bagan menarik mengenai raja pertama. Membalik-balikkan halaman, Armin menangkap beberapa informasi mengenai raja terdahulu, berbagai kudeta dan bermacam-macam konflik kerajaan yang berdiri sampai sekarang. Dia meraih kursi pendek, duduk dan menaruh buku itu di pangkuannya, membaca dengan tenang dan memasukkan berbagai informasi strategi yang menarik ke dalam kepalanya. Armin membalikkan halaman dan menemukan dua lembar halaman sudah dirobek. Dia memicingkan matanya, menatap bahwa robekan tersebut tidak tampak baru. Armin melihat nama Levi tertera di halaman selanjutnya setelah robekan halaman. Kecewa karena informasi yang terpotong, Armin menutup buku. Secarik kertas berhambur keluar dari dalam sampul. Dia membungkuk, meraih kedua kertas itu. Membuka dua carik kertas yang terjatuh, Armin terkejut melihat bahwa kertas yang baru saja diambilnya memiliki keterangan mengenai bayi yang lahir setahun lebih awal dari Raja Levi. Dia langsung tahu bahwa kertas itu adalah halaman yang sengaja dirobek demi menyembunyikan kenyataan yang mengerikan. Di hadapannya jelas merupakan suatu kudeta terang-terangan yang dilakukan bahkan sebelum kedua bayi itu mampu berpikir status kedudukan mereka.

Tangannya bergetar dan berkeringat membaca keterangan tentang kerajaan terdahulu yang dibantai habis.

“Kau menemukannya.” Suara Erwin membuatnya menjatuhan buku tebal itu dari genggamannya.

Armin mendongak ngeri menatap tatapan Erwin menggelap.

“Sir…” Suaranya parau, dia merepet ke samping rak. Tangannya mencengkeram potongan halaman. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa pada sampul buku itu terdapat tetesan darah. Dia menutup mata, siap menerima kenyataan bahwa nyawanya akan hilang dalam hitungan detik.

“Dari semua orang yang sudah kubunuh, kenapa harus kau yang menemukan ini.” Erwin menggeleng kepala, menghela nafas.

Armin memekik ketika tangan Erwin mencengkeram pundaknya. Dia meringis saat Erwin menatap dingin wajahnya.

“Apa pun yang kau lihat, kuharap kau bisa dipercaya untuk tidak membocorkan informasi.”

Armin mengangguk dengan cepat.

Erwin menatap lekat wajahnya, mengusap pipi Armin dengan ibu jarinya, dia tersenyum licik. “Kau akan menjadi tangan kananku mengambil alih pemerintahan.”

Armin membelalak menatap balik Erwin.

“Sir, pembicaraan ini… maksud anda, anda ingin saya membantu untuk proses kudeta?” Armin pucat pasi saat Erwin mengangguk. Dia merosot ke lantai, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya gemetar memikirkan kengerian strategi yang akan dijalankan untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan.

“Kau ingin kedua teman yang kau anggap saudara itu bebas, bukan? Kuharap kau mengerti, Armin.”

Armin mengangguk tanpa suara.

* * *

Mikasa mendongak dari panci mendidih yang tengah diaduk. Petra masuk dan menaruh setumpuk piring kotor dari rapat meja panjang. Sasha menghela nafas dan memijat bahunya yang pegal.

“Akhirnya selesai juga.” Sasha mendesah dan duduk di bangku panjang.

“Belum selesai, Sasha. Kita masih harus mencuci setumpuk piring ini. Kita masih harus menyiapkan makan malam. Lihat, Mikasa sudah hampir selesai.” Petra mengangguk setelah mencicipi sup buatan Mikasa. “Kau semakin pintar, Mikasa.” Dia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Mikasa menghela nafas, lega bahwa dia tidak harus mengulang pembuatan sup seperti terakhir kali dia memasak. Menyerahkan sendok sup untuk diambil alih Petra, Mikasa berjalan keluar dapur sambil membawa roti. Setidaknya masih ada waktu beberapa menit sebelum dia harus kembali ke dapur.

Gadis itu menoleh saat dia melihat Armin berlari menghampirinya.

“Armin! Kau… masih prajurit?” Dia menghela nafas lega melihat Armin tampak baik-baik saja.

Armin tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Sir Erwin memperbolehkanku. Aku lega dia memberikanku banyak keleluasaan.” Dia menyerahkan buku kecil tipis mengenai masak memasak kepada Mikasa, mengedip isyarat pada gadis di hadapannya. Mikasa memasukkan buku itu ke dalam saku celemeknya.

“Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?”

Armin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikasa. “Bagaimana dengan situasi dapur? Apa semuanya ada perubahan posisi? Kau ditugaskan sebagai pelayan pribadi Eren, tapi kukira kau tidak diberi kebebasan untuk menghidangkan makanan untuk raja.”

“Aku bekerja di bawah Petra. Raja hanya memperbolehkan aku yang mendekati Eren selain pelayan lain. Antara senang dan tidak, aku harus menyaksikan Eren dikembalikan ke dalam sangkar seperti seonggok kain kotor. Sepertinya dia menjalankan hukuman padaku secara tidak langsung.”

Armin menunduk sedih. “Kau harus menghafal seluk beluk istana agar kita bisa keluar dari sini.” Armin berbisik.

“Armin, sangkar itu dikunci Farlan dan si pendek itu. Kita tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.”

“Harus ada jalan, entah itu kelengahan ataupun mencuri di tengah malam.”

“Farlan tidak akan dengan mudah lengah. Dia kepercayaan raja. Bahkan lebih dipercaya daripada Perwira Erwin saat ini.”

“Tenang saja, aku ada ide. Tapi… Eren harus mau berkorban untuk ini.”

“Apa kau bilang?!”

Armin buru-buru mengatupkan mulut sahabatnya. Petra mengecek keluar dan melihat mereka berbincang.

“Amin? Kau masih menjadi prajurit rupanya?” Petra tersenyum menghampiri mereka.

“Aah… begitulah, Sir Erwin memperbolehkanku untuk tetap menjadi prajurit.” Armin mengusap belakang kepalanya, mengangguk singkat.

“Baguslah jika begitu.” Petra tersenyum. “Mikasa, kau harus membantu untuk persiapan masak makan malam.” Petra memerintahkan dengan lembut.

Mikasa mengangguk, dia berbalik meninggalkan Armin, berhenti ketika Armin menarik lengannya.

“Mikasa, apa kau ingat nama belakangmu?”

“Tentu saja Yeager.” Mikasa mengangkat alis.

“Maksudku sebelum kau diangkat anak oleh Dokter Yeager.”

“Aku… tidak tahu.” Mikasa membelalak bingung.

“Bagaimana dengan Eren?” Armin berbicara dengan cepat.

Mikasa hanya menatapnya bingung, menggeleng kepala.

“Mikasa!” Petra berteriak nyaring.

Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan Armin. Sesaat Armin merasa bodoh bertanya di tempat terbuka. Dia harus lebih awas dalam bertindak. Di dalam istana ini, dinding pun bertelinga.

* * *

Eren mengerang, mengerlingkan padangan dari rajanya, Levi menggeram rendah.

“Aah…” Eren menggigit bibir, dia memicingkan matanya saat merasakan nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Levi mencubit bibirnya gemas. “Eren, mana kicauanmu? Berkicaulah Eren, berkicaulah untukku. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini.”

Pencapaian puncak Eren diiringi dengan rasa nyeri. Levi benar-benar tidak memberikannya istirahat sehari pun. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat Levi menekan semakin dalam dan mencapai puncak di dalam. Eren mencengkeram jubah Levi yang tergeletak di sampingnya, merasakan benih hangat membanjiri liangnya yang memijat nikmat milik Levi.

Levi menghela nafas, dia menarik keluar setelah mengelus perut Eren. Kebiasaan baru yang dilakukannya setelah mencapai nirwana di dalam liang sempit burung piaraannya. Eren merintih pelan, mengerjap saat Levi menutup pandangannya dengan jubahnya yang kotor.

“T-Tunggu…” Eren bangun, meringis saat keram pada bagian bawah menyerang lagi. Mengetahui pintu sangkar kembali di tutup, Eren menggenggam jeruji.

“Ijinkan aku keluar sebentar saja!” Eren mengeraskan suaranya ketika Levi mulai menjauh.

Sang raja tidak mengindahkan Eren dan membanting pintu ruang bacanya. Semenit kemudian beberapa pelayan masuk. Eren meneguk ludah gugup melihat tatapan membunuh Mikasa. Dia harap gadis itu dapat menahan emosinya sebelum nyawanya melayang. Farlan mengawasi disamping ketika Eren dibasuh lap hangat. Mereka pergi sejenak setelah Eren tampil rapi dan cantik kembali. Mikasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke dalam sangkar ketika Farlan selesai mengunci pintu, membisikkan pesan singkat.

“Eren, aku dan Armin akan mengatur strategi untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Dia ingin berbincang denganmu.”

“Armin? Dia baik-baik saja?”

Mikasa mengangguk. “Aku sudah tahu jalan melihat ke laut.” Dia tersenyum sedih, mengusap pipi saudaranya dari luar jeruji.

Eren menunduk. “Aku sudah melihatnya tidak lama setelah aku diseret kemari.”

“Begitu? Jadi kau yang pertama melihatnya dari antara kita bertiga?” Mikasa mengusap air mata yang hendak jatuh.

“Kau harus pergi untuk melihatnya, selagi kau bebas dan bisa pergi ke sana kapan saja, Mikasa.” Eren menggenggam tangannya.

Saudarinya menahan tangis dan mengangguk. Dia bergegas keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian. Hening ditinggal sendiri, Eren ingin bersama-sama menemani Mikasa. Dia mencengkeram jeruji sangkar dan mulai berteriak ingin keluar. Levi yang merasa terganggu keluar dari ruang bacanya, mendelik ke arah Eren.

“Berisik sekali kau, bocah! Apa perlu kuambil pita suaramu agar kau tidak dapat berkicau lagi?”

“A-Aku ingin- keluar.” Eren terbata-bata.

“Kamar kecil? Panggil saja pelayan! Berani sekali kau memerintah rajamu!”

“Keluar ruangan maksudku!”

“Kau mau kabur?” Levi melotot.

“Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, apakah aku dapat kabur dengan mudah, menurutmu?” Eren mendelik pada Levi.

Levi mendekat, dia menyilangkan tangannya dan menyipitkan mata. “Ke mana?”

“Aku ingin melihat laut.” Eren melempar pandangan serius.

Menatap Eren dengan heran, Levi mengangkat bahu. Dia memerintah pengawal yang selalu berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya untuk mengangkat sangkar. Eren diusung keluar kamar menuju taman yang paling dekat dengan laut. Beberapa mata mengawasi sangkar yang dibawa oleh pengawal. Beberapa pelayan berhenti untuk memperhatikan dan mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Eren menunduk malu menghindari tatapan mereka. Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa pakaiannya cukup terbuka untuk menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Menarik jubah Levi yang ditinggalkan di dalam sangkar, Eren menutupi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

Armin mendongak, menatap keluar jendela melihat sangkar Eren dibawa keliling istana melewati ruang kerja Erwin. Matanya membesar, dia membanting buku yang dibacanya, meminta ijin Erwin untuk keluar ruang baca. Erwin menyetujuinya. Buru-buru Armin menyusul sahabatnya. _‘Eren! Syukurlah kau masih hidup!’_

Sangkar Eren ditaruh tepat di pinggiran balkon yang dihiasi taman, dengan pemandangan laut biru terbentang di hadapannya. Para pengawal meninggalkannya sendiri, mata hijaunya menatap sekeliling taman yang mengitarinnya. Eren ingat tempat ini. Tempat saat dia bertemu dengan sang raja tidak lama setelah dia masuk istana. Teringat bahwa saat itu Levi masih membelainya dengan lembut, ada rasa kepiluan dengan Levi yang dulu. Eren memeluk tubuhnya yang diterpa angin laut, tiba-tiba ada kerinduan dalam belaian tangan yang lembut dari rajanya saat dia menyentuhnya di tengah taman. Dalam hatinya mulai menyesali godaan untuk mengikuti Erwin.

Dua orang sahabat menghampirinya. Matanya langsung menemui remaja bersurai pirang yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

“Mikasa… Armin? Armin! Kau tidak apa-apa?” Eren berdiri, memegang jeruji sangkar menatap cemas bocah itu. Melihat Armin masih mengenakan pakaian prajurit, Eren merasa lega.

“Aku masih prajurit, Eren. Sir Erwin memperbolehkanku tetap dalam posisiku saat ini.” Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Eren yang menggapai padanya.

“Apakah dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?”

“Lupakan itu, Eren. Laut!” Armin menunjuk, matanya bercahaya melihat haparan laut luas di hadapannya. Pipinya merona merah dipenuhi kekaguman yang sulit dikeluarkan melalui kata-kata.

Eren tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang bahagia. Sesaat senyum itu pudar. Eren menunduk. “Bukan seperti ini bayanganku saat melihat laut bersama kalian.” Eren bergumam.

“Tapi kita bertiga bersama-sama melihatnya.” Mikasa tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan emosi.

Kedua sahabat itu memeluk sangkar, ingin rasanya memeluk Eren yang berada di dalam. Mikasa menggenggam tangan kiri Eren yang mengepal jeruji, Armin masih menggenggam tangan satunya. Deru ombak menambah rasa pedih di dalam dada, mereka akan tetap bersama walaupun harus seperti ini.

Dari kejauhan, sang raja menatap tajam ke arah ketiga anak itu dalam diam.

**TBC**

**Buat yang lupa taman balkon yang mana dan kejadian lembut apa, ada di chapter 3 ya. :)**


	10. Flashback

Levi mengusap wajah Eren yang tengah tertidur dalam sangkar. Dia duduk di depan sangkar, mengawasi ekspresi tidur Eren. Mengetahui bahwa bocah yang kini dihukum untuk tidak keluar sangkar sampai dia jera, sang raja berpikir dia bisa mematikan keinginannya untuk kabur. Mengetahui bahwa masuknya Eren ke dalam istana hanya dengan tujuan untuk melihat laut dan menjadi prajurit, tatapan tajam Levi melemah. Menyadari bahwa dia seorang bocah yang hanya memiliki pikiran yang penuh dengan laut dan dunia luar. Pemandangan yang dilihat di depan mata sore ini membuatnya sadar bahwa ketiga anak ini memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk mengabdi pada istana dan melihat laut.

Eren merintih pelan, Levi menarik tangannya menjauh. Dia diam saat Eren membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap dan mendapati dirinya diawasi. Eren bangun dari tidurnya, berlutut dan mundur sampai ke tepi sangkar. Mata Eren turun melihat noda darah pada jubah Levi. Dia menatap ngeri.

“Kau bangun.” Ekspresi galak bocah itu membuat dadanya ngilu.

“Raja… itu… darah?”

Levi tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. “Lupakan tugasmu untuk memuaskanku malam ini. Aku disini hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati Erwin lagi. Jika ada orang selain kedua saudaramu, aku, Farlan atau si gila Hanji yang mendekati sangkar ini, berteriaklah.” Mata Levi berkilat berbahaya.

Eren mengangguk tanpa suara. Dia meneguk ludah, dengan berani menatap balik mata Levi yang tidak berkedip. Duduk kaku ketika Levi berdiri, bersiap bahwa Levi akan membuka sangkar. Matanya mengawasi Levi mengambil belati yang tergeletak di lantai, berlumur darah. Dia menatap bingung ketika Levi balik badan dan pergi meninggalkan kamar kosong tempat sangkarnya diletakkan. Eren menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak harus menghadapi kekasaran Levi malam ini. Menepuk jantungnya agar tenang, Eren menyender pada jeruji sangkar.

Membanting pintu tertutup, Levi menatap dingin pengawal bertubuh besar yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai.

* * *

Mikasa menatap bulan dari jendela kamarnya. Tugas untuk bersama Eren malam ini dihentikan raja. Mikasa menekan dahinya pada kaca jendela, menghela nafas panjang. Apa tidak bosan sang raja menyiksa saudaranya? Dia mencengkeram celemek yang masih dikenakannya. Menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam kantong celemek, Mikasa mengeluarkan buku kecil tentang masak memasak yang diberikan Armin. Dia membuka halaman yang dibatasi Armin, menemukan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapih. Mikasa menutup buku ketika Shasha masuk.

“Mikasa? Kau belum berganti baju?” Sasha, teman sekamarnya mengusap matanya, menguap lebar sambil menutup pintu.

“Aku akan ganti sekarang.” Mikasa membalas. Dia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil baju tidur.

“Apa kau mendengar kabar mengenai Eren dari Petra?”

Sasha menggeleng kepala. “Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak usah bertugas menjaganya.”

Mikasa meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi khusus pelayan. Dia tidak membuang waktu untuk bersantai. Pikirannya tertuju kembali pada robekan kertas itu. Setelah berpakaian rapi, Mikasa membuka kertas yang dilipat rapi. Informasi yang ditulis Armin mengenai adanya kudeta terang-terangan yang dilakukan kerajaan, pandangannya tertuju pada nama bayi yang bersangkutan dengannya. Mengernyitkan dahi pada nama yang sama, Mikasa mengeja nama panjang bayi itu.

Mikasa Ackerman

Pada penjelasan Armin di akhir, dia menyuruh Mikasa untuk menanyakan detailnya pada Eren.

* * *

Armin sibuk berkutat dengan pion-pion di hadapannya, berusaha untuk mempelajari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi bila memilih jalan yang salah. Pikirannya terbagi dengan adanya hal yang mengganjal dalam hati. Apakah Eren tahu silsilah saudari angkatnya? Dia ingat nama yang tertulis dalam robekan halaman. Dia sudah menyerahkan inti informasi kepada Mikasa secara tersembunyi, menuliskan dengan jelas pada secarik kertas. Armin berharap hal itu dapat membuat Mikasa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sedikit keterangan yang didapat. Benaknya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Apa hubungan Erwin dengan kerajaan terdahulu? Dari sekian buku yang dibacanya, tidak ditemukan informasi mengenai Erwin Smith diikutkan dalam kudeta. Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi bagian dalam kudeta tersebut. Tidak ada namanya dalam korban yang dituliskan. Mengetahui latar belakang yang namanya cukup tersohor dan menjadi orang terpercaya Levi, dia seharusnya berada dalam jajaran nama terkenal.

Armin mencengkeram pena dalam genggaman. Dia mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan untuk yang kesekian kali, bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri dan berdecak tidak sabar. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan kudeta seorang diri, bukan? Sejenius apa pun dia, tidak mungkin tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak bekerjasama dalam proses ini. Berkali-kali bayangan bahwa dia menjadi yang pertama dipancung di hadapan semua orang sebelum Eren dan Mikasa membuatnya bergidik.

Armin menutup mata, menggigit bibirnya, mengecap asin darah dari kulit yang terkoyak. Tangannya bergetar hebat, dia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan dan menutup buku.

‘Apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini mustahil…’ Harapan satu-satunya adalah kematian. Mungkin ada baiknya Erwin menghabisi nyawanya di saat dia tahu Armin menemukan robekan kertas itu.

* * *

Eren terbangun oleh suara gaduh di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat pengawal direpotkan oleh seorang pelayan yang memaksa masuk.

“Mikasa? Apa yang dilakukannya?” Eren menggenggam jeruji, menatap khawatir.

“Kau tidak ditugaskan malam ini, Mikasa. Kuharap kau mengerti.”

Eren menangkap suara Farlan yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka, menghalangi masuknya Mikasa.

“Aku tidak peduli, biarkan aku bersama dengannya.”

“Ada apa ribut-ribut?”

Semuanya menatap Levi yang keluar dari kamar, mendelik pada satu per satu prajurit yang menjaga di seberang kamar. Mikasa memeluk selimut miliknya yang dibawa serta, mendelik balik ke arah Levi yang langsung tahu sumber keributan di depan kamar.

Levi mendengus. “Biarkan dia masuk, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi. Farlan, aku ingin bicara denganmu.”

Farlan berjalan masuk mengikuti Levi. Para pengawal memberi jarak bersamaan dengan raja mereka membanting pintu. Pintu ditutup dan Mikasa berlari menuju sangkar.

“Apa kau bisa berhenti bertindak seenaknya?” Eren langsung memarahi.

Mikasa jelas tidak memperdulikan, memasukkan selimut ke dalam sangkar melalui jeruji. Dia memberikan kertas pemberian Armin pada Eren.

“Katakan, apa kau tahu tentang hal ini? Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Armin, tapi kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan, bila kau memang tahu.” Mikasa duduk dengan gelisah.

Eren membuka tulisan Armin, membaca dengan cepat sebelum hatinya mencelos. Matanya membulat membaca keterangan ini. “Darimana Armin mendapatkan ini?” Tangannya mulai berkeringat.

“Dia memberikannya padaku kemarin sore sebelum kita melihat laut.”

Eren terdiam. Ingatan akan datangnya gadis kecil yang digandeng oleh Grisha pulang ke rumah membuat dadanya ngilu. Dia menaruh sobekan kertas itu pada pangkuannya. “Kau harus membakar ini, Mikasa. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu.”

“Maksudmu, kau tahu soal ini? Tidak mungkin aku merupakan salah satu keluarga kerajaan. Ini tidak masuk akal, Eren!”

“Kau pikir kenapa mereka membantai keluargamu?”

Mikasa menekap mulutnya. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal ini, Eren?”

Eren menatapnya serius. Dia menelan ludah, berbicara sepelan mungkin. Selagi Farlan tidak menjaga.

_Mempunyai pemerintahan yang kolot dan menggaris besarkan lelaki harus menjadi pemimpin, Kerajaan Ackerman tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa penerus selanjutnya menjadi tanggungjawab seorang bayi bernama Mikasa Ackerman. Kebusukan kerajaan terbukti dengan adanya titah dari sang raja untuk menggulingkan keturunan tersebut. Bayi Mikasa tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal tersebut harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya dicemooh karena dia tidak mampu melahirkan seorang anak lelaki. Rahimnya diambil demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari kematian karena adanya penyakit pada rahim. Sang raja mengambil calon permaisuri baru dari seorang harem strata atas, dengan harapan lahirnya seorang calon raja. Istana terbelah dua dengan adanya pengikut keluarga Mikasa Ackerman yang merasa keputusan raja sangat tidak adil dan dengan sengaja mengacaukan garis keturunan raja karena mengambil seorang harem untuk diperistri. Yang satunya menjadi pemegang teguh kekuasaan yang hanya memperbolehkan seorang lelaki untuk memimpin negeri._

_Permaisuri kedua melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki setahun kemudian. Bayi Levi menjadi pemegang takhta kerajaan._

_Tidak ingin permaisurinya meributkan status bayi mereka, raja mengusir ibu Mikasa dari istana. Demi keselamatan bayinya, mantan permaisuri pun terpaksa meninggalkan istana. Dia tinggal di dalam asuhan kakak laki-lakinya, Kenny Ackerman ― yang bekerja pada kerajaan sebagai mata-mata― secara tersembunyi._

_Sang ibu jatuh hati pada seorang pengusaha keliling dan membesarkan Mikasa sampai berusia tujuh tahun. Mereka hidup di pondok kecil untuk mengasuh putri mereka sampai pada saat titah kerajaan diturunkan untuk membunuh orang tua mereka. Kenny yang merupakan salah satu ksatria terkuat istana menggertakan giginya, rasanya masih tidak percaya akan perintah yang telah didengarnya sendiri._

_“Apa maksudmu aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar bahwa aku melakukan dosa besar terhadap istana? Apa aku tidak salah baca bahwa titah raja mengatakan kalau aku sudah berselingkuh dari kerajaan dan menikah di luar istana?! Bukankah mereka yang sudah melempar anak ini ke luar istana?!”_

_Mikasa yang mendengarkan mengerjap bingung. Suaminya mengelus punggung sang istri, berusaha menenangkan dia._

_“Percaya atau tidak itulah keputusan raja. Kau sudah tahu kebusukan mereka. Besok adalah waktunya kau akan dibawa ke istana.”_

_Ibu Mikasa memeluk anaknya dan menangis. Mikasa yang bingung membalas pelukan ibunya._

_“Kenny, kumohon lindungilah anak ini.”_

_Kenny menghela nafas, menyaksikan adegan sedih di depan matanya. “Akan kujadikan dia seorang putri suatu hari nanti, jadi kau harus mati demi dia.”_

_Matanya membulat mendengar perkataan kakaknya._

_“Mari bermain drama.” Kenny menyeringai, memperlihatkan pisaunya yang berkilat. “Kau menjadi korbannya dan aku yang merupakan mata-mata kerajaan akan menghabisimu dan suamimu.”_

_“Kau jangan main-main-” perkataannya terpotong ketika terdengar suara gaduh dari depan pondok._

_“Mikasa, larilah! Larilah dari pintu belakang!”_

_Mendengar jeritan ibunya, Kenny bangun bersamaan dengan didobraknya pintu terbuka. Mikasa tidak sempat bersuara ketika melihat leher ibunya disayat dengan pisau oleh Kenny. Berdiri kaku menonton pembunuhan ibunya, cipratan darah mengenai mukanya dan tubuhnya._

_Kenny dengan cepat menusuk pisau ke arah Ayah Mikasa yang mencoba melawan._

_“Kenny, ternyata kau sudah lebih dulu di sini. Kami tertolong.” salah seorang prajurit istana membungkuk, menatap Kenny dengan tampang datar._

_Kenny meraih leher Mikasa, membantingnya ke lantai berkayu. Mikasa tersengal, berusaha membebaskan diri._

_“Sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak agar ini menjadi lebih mudah.” Kenny berbisik._

_“Kenny-”_

_“Biar aku yang menghabisi nyawanya. Kalian pergilah. Katakan tugas sudah kelar olehku.”_

_“Baiklah, kami percayakan padamu!”_

_Kenny memamerkan giginya yang jelek pada mereka, menyeringai dingin dan menunduk pada gadis itu. Dia tahu mereka cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan gadis ini padanya. Mempercayakan seorang mata-mata yang menyembunyikan mantan permaisuri._

_“Dengar Mikasa, jika kau ingin hidup, berbaringlah sebentar di rumah ini. Kau akan selamat tidak lama lagi.” Kenny memukul sepupunya sampai pingsan dan menyematkan surat yang telah ditulisnya kepada Dr. Yeager._

_Dia bangun dan meninggalkan pondok setelah meletakkan bendera istana di atas jasad kedua orang tua Mikasa._

_Grisha Yeager berlari menuju pondok di tengah hutan, tidak menghiraukan hujan deras yang membuatnya hampir basah kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat dua orang tua yang dikenalnya dengan baik kini sudah tiada. Menerima burung merpati pengirim pesan akan informasi yang didapat dari Kenny Ackerman, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

_Dilihatnya gadis kecil yang kini sudah sadar, terduduk dan melamun dalam diam. Pembantaian kedua orang tuanya masih menghantui pikirannya. Perlu waktu untuk Grisha menyadarkan Mikasa dan ikut dengannya. Anak laki-lakinya yang memaksa ikut menyaksikan keburukan istana, melihat bendera yang sengaja diletakkan di atas kedua orang tua Mikasa. Menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu, dia mengalungkan syall merahnya, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan niat untuk menyembunyikan identitas Mikasa._

_“Mikasa, mungkin ini berat, tapi kuharap kau mau tinggal dengan kami?”_

_“Dr. Yeager, apa salahku pada istana?”_

_Eren menyelak. “Kau tidak salah! Suatu saat, kau akan mampu untuk membalaskan dendammu!”_

_“Eren, yang kau katakan itu salah. Mungkin sebaiknya dia melupakan dendamnya agar bisa hidup tentram.” Grisha menggandeng pulang Mikasa bersamanya._

_Eren memberenggut, tidak menjawab._

_Seminggu tidak akan cukup untuk membuat Mikasa melupakan kejadian tersebut.  Hal itu semakin buruk ketika gadis itu hanya ingin mendekam di kamar, gemetar hebat ketika seseorang masuk kamarnya. Grisha memutuskan untuk menghipnotis gadis itu agar hidup tenang. Memanggil Eren untuk membantu, dia menghipnotis Mikasa._

_Grisha mengangkat tangannya di hadapan Mikasa yang kini menatap kosong._

_“Dengar Mikasa, kau akan ingat semuanya bila diperlukan suatu saat nanti. Namun untuk saat ini kau akan melupakan semuanya. Bila kau melihat Eren menggigit tangannya, kau akan ingat semuanya.”_

_Eren melakukan apa yang disuruhnya. Dia menggigit tangan kanannya._

_“Mulai saat ini kau anak perempuan keluarga Yeager.” Grisha menepuk tangannya sekali dengan keras. Mikasa mengerjap, menatap Grisha yang tersenyum._

_“Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk.”_

_Dia mengangguk bingung._

_“Syukurlah, tidurlah dengan tenang malam ini.”_

_Tiga tahun setelah Mikasa tinggal di kediaman Grisha Yeager bersama Carla and Eren, Mikasa tumbuh besar sebagai gadis sederhana. Mereka bermain dengan Armin, teman terdekat Eren yang tinggal dengan kakeknya._

_Di tengah kedamaian dalam hidup Mikasa, rakyat menerima kabar bahwa permaisuri meninggal karena sulit melahirkan bayi perempuan. Adik perempuan Levi yang masih berusia 3 tahun dinikahkan kepada Raja Magnolia. Membenci tindakan ayahnya, Levi yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun memupuk dengki yang mendalam terhadap ayahnya. Dia bertekad menjadi raja dan menghapuskan peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan seorang perempuan memegang takhta._

_Malam saat Levi merayakan ulang tahun yang ketiga belas raja diracun, meninggal dunia pada perjamuan makan malam. Anggur yang dituang Levi berkali-kali pada ayahandanya mengandung racun. Seluruh istana tidak berani menyangkal siapa pun, mengetahui bahwa putra mahkotalah yang menjadi dalang kematian raja. Levi naik tahta dan memegang kuasa dua tahun lebih awal dari upacara kedewasaannya._

_Kehidupan Mikasa bersama dengan kembali terusik oleh istana. Dia harus menerima berita buruk bahwa ayah Eren dijatuhkan hukuman mati karena dicurigai melakukan praktek rahasia dan terlarang. Malam itu Carla dengan sigap menarik keduanya ke ruang bawah tanah Grisha yang selama ini dilarang dimasuki oleh anak-anak itu. Eren melihat beberapa jenis obat-obatan yang masih dalam proses._

_Carla mencengkeram tangan Eren, melepaskan perhatiannya dari penelitian yang dilakukan Grisha. “Dengar, Eren. Kau harus melindungi Mikasa, apa pun yang terjadi. Mikasa, lindungi anakku yang bodoh ini agar tetap hidup. Kalian harus menjaga satu sama lain.” Carla menggiring kedua anaknya sembunyi di dalam lemari. Berjongkok dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya._

_“Berjanjilah bahwa kalian tidak akan mengeluarkan bunyi apa pun, sampai semuanya tenang. Jangan pedulikan jeritan apa pun.”_

_“Bagaimana dengan ayah?”_

_“Ayahmu sudah dibawa ke istana, dia tidak akan kembali, Eren. Ingat satu hal, dia tidak akan melakukan praktek terlarang tanpa ijin kerajaan. Permaisuri memang kesulitan saat melahirkan bayi perempuan. Dia bisa diobati namun raja menolak.”_

_Eren menggeram, Mikasa menarik baju Carla._

_“Mikasa, kuharap kau menjadi putri yang baik. Aku bersyukur bisa mengasuh putri sepertimu.” Carla  mencium kening Mikasa, mendorongnya ke arah Eren dan berdiri. “Setelah ini pergilah ke rumah Armin dan tetaplah hidup.” Carla menutup lemari._

_Mikasa berkutat melepaskan diri. Eren memeluknya, menggeleng kepala. Eren menarik kain dan menyelubungi Mikasa sebisa mungkin. Suara derap kaki dan pecahnya botol obat membuat keduanya tahu bahwa kerajaan sudah mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah. Pekikan Carla membuat Eren melonjak. Dia yakin ibunya tengah dihabisi. Berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak keluar, Eren menutup telinganya. Mikasa merepet pada Eren saat pintu lemari dibuka perlahan. Sesosok mata dingin yang mengawasi dari luar membuat kedua anak tersebut duduk kaku menahan nafas. Eren balas menatap, mata hijaunya berpendar di tengah kegelapan. siap melompat apabila sang pengintai menerkam mereka. Jemari Eren mencengkeram pisau lipat yang disembunyikan di dalam kantong jaketnya._

_Pintu lemari ditutup. Eren mengerjap dalam gelap. Entah siapa yang menyembunyikan mereka dan berbohong bahwa lemari persembunyian itu kosong, Eren tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berterima kasih._

_Sesaat suasana sunyi senyap. Eren perlahan membuka pintu, mengintip keluar dengan pisau di tangannya. Dia menghela nafas dan menyambar lengan Mikasa, membantunya berdiri. Melihat jasad ibunya tergeletak dengan bendera istana menutupi tubuhnya, Eren berlutut, menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menuju istana._

_Setelah mendapat bantuan kakek Armin untuk menguburkan Carla, Eren dan Mikasa tinggal bersama Armin._

“Lalu sekarang kita berada di dalam istana yang memporak-porandakan keluarga kita.” Eren menatap Mikasa yang sulit percaya akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

“Ini dongeng ‘kan? Ini tidak nyata.” Mikasa berbisik.

“Percaya atau tidak, kau putri raja. Seharusnya yang memimpin rakyat adalah kau, bukan…” Eren tidak berani meneruskan. Dia mengangkat tangan kanan, menunjukannya pada Mikasa. Mata saudarinya mengikuti gerakan tangan Eren. Eren menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri. Seperti deja vu yang menyerang tiba-tiba, hipnotis yang diberikan Grisha buyar. Ingatannya menyeruak masuk secara paksa. Mikasa mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Eren mengawasi, takut apabila dia melakukan kesalahan. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah, sinar matanya perlahan meredup. Eren langsung tahu ingatan yang terkunci kini kembali.

“Kalau sudah begini tidak ada gunanya menutupi semuanya. Tapi, sekarang kau ingat, apa yang akan dilakukan?”

“Armin… menyusun rencana.” Mikasa meringis di tengah sakit kepala yang menyerang.

Eren menarik nafas tertahan. Dia meremas coretan kertas Armin.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk keluar dari sangkar. Tanyakan itu padanya.”

Mikasa mengangguk. Dia mengambil coretan Armin dan menyimpannya dalam celemek.

“Jangan lupa kau bakar itu.” Eren memperingatkan.

Mikasa berdiri sebelum menatap kembali ke arah Eren. “Kenapa jubah raja masih di situ?”

Eren melihat jubah Levi yang belum diambil kembali. “Dia meninggalkannya kemarin dalam sangkar dan tidak mengambilnya lagi.”

“Berikan padaku, biar kubakar bersama kertas ini.”

“Apa? Tunggu, Mikasa!” Eren menarik jubah itu lepas dari tangannya. “Apa kau mau digantung? Tinggalkan jubah ini dan pergilah kembali ke kamarmu.” Eren protes ketika gadis itu tidak jadi meninggalkannya.

* * *

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Raja?”

Levi menyilang tangan. “Apa kau tahu bahwa Eren masuk kemari hanya dengan tujuan untuk melihat laut?”

Farlan menggeleng. “Jika memang benar begitu, apa tidak kau bebaskan dia?”

Mata Levi berkilat. “Apa menurutmu dia masih akan berusaha kabur? Erwin mendapat mainan baru, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkannya menyentuh Eren.”

“Jika kau mau, kau bisa rajin mengajaknya melihat laut. Dengan kondisi di dalam sangkar. Mungkin membebaskannya pada siang hari?”

“Lalu mengurungnya pada saat matahari terbenam. Bagus sekali idemu.”

“Kau hanya tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya, bukan?”

“Apa itu salah?”

Farlan mendengus dan menggeleng kepala. “Biar kuulangi, apa kau sudah tahu apa artinya cinta, Levi?”

“Aku hanya tahu bahwa setiap harem adalah milikku. Eren akan menjadi milikku selamanya.” Levi mengangkat bahu. “Meskipun aku harus mengurungnya dalam sangkar. Akan kubuat dia hanya melihatku.”

Farlan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mungkin sang adik dapat membantu dari jauh.

“Pergilah, biar aku yang menjaga Eren malam ini.”

“Kau menyuruhku istirahat?” Farlan terkejut.

“Aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri, Farlan. Berbicara mengenai hal ini, aku punya tugas lagi untukmu. Awasi Erwin.”

Farlan menghela nafas. “Kau sudah memerintahkan aku untuk melakukannya beberapa kali. Dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh Eren di dalam sangkar.”

“Bukan itu, aku merasakan firasat lain. Apa kau belum tahu bahwa aku baru membunuh salah satu pengawalku malam ini, sebelum kau balik dari tugasmu mengawasi Erwin? Aku hendak ke kamar Eren saat dia berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berdiri di depan sangkar. Mulai besok, sangkar Eren akan dipindahkan ke kamarku.”

Mata Farlan membulat. “Lalu kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu?! Yang benar saja!”

“Ini perintah. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya saat ini. Jangan membuatku kecewa, Farlan.”

Farlan membungkuk rendah. “Baik, Tuanku.”

“Sebelum kau pergi, bakar mayat di dalam ruang pembersih sebelum terjadi kegaduhan.”

“Kau menyeretnya ke sana?! Apa yang akan dikatakan pelayan jika mereka menemukannya?”

“Katakan saja ini akibatnya jika berani menyentuh harem raja.” Levi mengangkat bahu.

Sekali lagi Farlan menghela nafas.

* * *

Tepukan pada pundak membuat Armin melonjak kaget, terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat Erwin tersenyum padanya. Bangun dari kursi, Armin hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

“M-ma-aaf… A-aku tertidur dan-”

“Armin, perkenalkan. Kenny Ackerman.”

Armin melihat kakak dari ibu Mikasa Ackerman. Pria jangkung itu menyeringai padanya, berjalan cepat dan menjabat tangannya.

“Perkenalkan, di jenius Armin Arlert? Kupikir Erwin memperkerjakan siapa, dia menyuruh bocah sepertimu?” Kenny melepaskan Armin setelah mengguncang tangannya cukup keras.

Armin mengangguk. “Aku hanya membantu operasi strategi.”

“Tidak hanya aku yang akan bekerja sama dengan orang dalam, tapi beberapa prajurit terdahulu yang menyuarakan kegetiran mereka juga akan ikut dalam melancarkan operasi ini.” Kenny melanjutkan.

“Jadi…” pandangan Armin bergulir pada Erwin.

“Permasalahan mengenai operasi ini akan kita bicarakan lebih lanjut. Kenny disini bertugas sebagai mata-mata istana. Besok malam setelah lonceng tanda tengah malam berbunyi, kita akan bertemu lagi. Akan ada lebih banyak orang besok.”

Armin tahu dia tidak akan bisa mundur. Pembunuh handal sekaligus mata-mata istana sudah berada di hadapannya. Dia mengepal kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_**TBC** _


	11. Memikat

Armin menenggelamkan diri sedalam mungkin. Dia menutup matanya, berusaha menahan nafas. Paru-parunya mulai meminta udara. Dia membuka mulut, tersedak air pemandian. Sesaat keinginan untuk bernafas memaksanya kembali mengambang di atas permukaan air. Dia tergesa-gesa menghirup udara. Bibirnya yang membiru bergetar, pandangan Armin buram sejenak sebelum terfokus pada langit-langit pemandian. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Sekujur tubuhnya memar dan memiliki bekas hubungan intim dengan Erwin semalam. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dia sudah menggosok tubuhnya sebersih mungkin, sekeras mungkin setiap kali dia melakukannya, namun itu tidak menghapus bekas yang sudah tertoreh pada tubuhnya. Apa ini yang dirasakan Eren saat menjadi penghibur raja? Seluruh tubuhnya serasa terbakar, nyeri dan kotor. Seperti tidak bisa bersih kembali. Armin tidak akan membiarkan Erwin melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Mungkin mati lebih baik daripada ini. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Armn berharap dia mati terbunuh dalam kecelakaan kecil apa pun. Sesaat terbayang wajah kedua sahabatnya. Dia menggeleng kepala, menciprati wajahnya dengan air. Bila dia mati siapa yang akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Tidak hanya itu, proses kudeta ini… bukan tidak mungkin untuk dijalankan. Armin mengepal tangannya.

* * *

Eren melongo saat melihat Levi berdiri di depan pintu sangkar yang terbuka. Pertanyaan yang diutarakan Levi padanya membuatnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah didengar.

"Apa kau mau bebas, Eren?" Levi mengulangi, raut tidak sabar terpapar jelas.

"Eh?" Eren mengernyitkan dahi padanya. Wajah Levi tampak dingin, senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya membuatnya ngeri. Meneguk ludah, Eren menunduk.

"Tidak." Entah kenapa, dia tidak berani berkata jujur.

"Sungguhkah?"

Heran bahwa Levi tidak langsung menyeruak masuk seperti biasa, Eren hanya menatap rajanya takut. Ingat saat di malam sebelumnya Levi tampak membawa belati yang berlumur darah, Eren buru-buru menggeleng. Dia tersentak kaget saat Levi menendang sangkar.

"Jawab dengan jujur!"

"AA-Aku mau b-bebas." Eren terbata-bata, mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau bisa bebas dengan satu syarat." Levi mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Jantung Eren memompa dengan cepat.

"Kau kuijinkan keluar dengan syarat kau harus kembali ke kamarku saat matahari terbenam. Kau hanya boleh ke taman balkon untuk melihat laut." Levi melempar senyum puas melihat wajah kaget Eren. "Sangkar ini akan dipindahkan ke kamarku mulai hari ini."

Hati Eren mencelos. Levi tidak mengatakan apapun sejenak sebelum tangannya menyuruh Eren mendekat.

"Merangkaklah kemari."

Eren mematuhi perintah rajanya. Dia menarik nafas tertahan ketika Levi menarik wajah Eren menempel pada selangkangannya.

"Buatlah mulutmu itu berguna, bocah."

Eren mendelik sesaat, dia menghela nafas saat tahu tidak mungkin menolak perintah. Tangannya meraba milik Levi melalui fabrik celana. Levi menarik tangan Eren, melotot padanya.

"Kubilang pakai mulut."

Eren menggigit ujung celana Levi, menariknya turun.

Menatap Eren yang kini menjilat puncak mahkota Levi, tangan kanan Levi membelai kepala Eren. Tangan satunya menggenggam jeruji sangkar. Eren mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam liang hangat, bunyi basah merangsang rasa nikmat menjalar sekujur tubuh rajanya. Levi menahan kepala Eren saat dia menyeruput miliknya. Erangan Eren yang sulit bernafas saat Levi mendorong masuk lebih jauh membuatnya tersedak. Merasakan perpanjang Levi menusuk kerongkongannya dengan kasar, Eren mengerang. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Levi, Levi menjabak rambutnya.

"Eren."

Membelalakkan mata mendengar namanya dipanggil, pipi Eren merona merah. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Eren merigis saat Levi mencengkeram rambutnya. Bocah bermata hijau itu terkesiap, cairan hangat memenuhi mulutnya. Terbatuk di tengah usahanya untuk menelan, Eren menarik oksigen dalam-dalam. Levi melepaskannya, menarik kain yang melingkari tubuh Eren dan membersihkan dirinya sebersih mungkin. Menghela nafas puas, Levi mendengus ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah bingung Eren.

"Akan kuperintahkan pengawal untuk membawa sangkarmu ke kamarku."

Eren tidak menjawab. Para pelayan masuk setelah dipanggil Levi. Mereka memandikan Eren dan membiarkannya menuju pintu keluar setelah mendandaninya. Mikasa menunggu di depan pintu keluar.

Levi memblokir jalan Eren keluar kamar. Tangannya meremas pipi Eren, memeriksa wajahnya lekat-lekat. Puas dengan riasan yang memukau peliharaannya, Levi mengangguk.

"Ingat, tujuanmu tidak lain hanyalah laut. Bila kau berjalan ke tempat lain, kau akan kutenggelamkan ke dasar laut."

Eren mengangguk tanpa suara, Levi melepaskannya. Bocah itu langsung berlari keluar mencari sahabatnya. Mikasa memeluk erat Eren, senang mendapatinya keluar sangkar. Mata Levi mengawasi kedua saudara tersebut berlarian di lorong. Dia mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Eren bertanya di mana Armin. Mikasa menggiringnya mengikuti.

Levi berdecak lidah.

* * *

"Eren!" Armin berteriak, memeluki sahabat baiknya saat mereka berpapasan di depan perpustakaan Erwin.

"Armin, senang melihatmu sehat."

Armin tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pagi ini di pemandian.

"Kau boleh keluar?" Armin menatap Eren seksama dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Temannya masih mengenakan pakaian menggoda selayaknya penari istana yang disewa untuk menghangatkan ranjang. Selebihnya Eren tampak sehat dengan kulit eksotis yang berkilau bersih, lengkap dengan polesan wajah.

"Entah apa maksudnya, tapi aku tetap tidak akan memaafkan si pendek itu." Mikasa nyeletuk.

"Aku diijinkan keluar oleh raja. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi… sangkarnya diletakkan di kamar dia sekarang. Aku harus kembali saat matahari terbenam. Kemarin aku melihatnya memegang belati berlumuran darah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat aku tidur kemarin tapi, pemandangan itu mengerikan."

Armin mengernyit. "Belati berlumur darah? Aku dengar ada pengawal yang mencoba menyentuhmu kemarin. Kurasa kau tertidur dan tidak tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin Levi yang kebetulan ingin ke kamarmu melihat pengawal itu."

Eren terdiam. Apa Levi melindunginya? Tidak mungkin… "Lebih dari itu, apa ada kabar lain yang harus kuketahui selama aku dikurung?"

Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum Armin mengangguk. "Kita ke laut?"

Eren tidak menolak dengan cengiran lebarnya. Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju laut.

Duduk menghadap laut, Armin mulai bercerita mengenai proses kudeta yang direncanakan Erwin. Berbisik agar tidak terdengar siapa pun yang mungkin mengintai mereka, suara Armin tertelan deburan ombak yang membantu merahasiakan obrolan mereka. Wajah Eren memutih mengetahui bahwa Armin terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa Mikasa sudah tahu soal ini?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu."

Armin meneruskan. "Prajurit-prajurit pengikut Mikasa akan berkumpul malam ini. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut karena akan terlibat. Ini menyangkut Mikasa dan kudeta. Kalau kau ada kesempatan, walau rasanya tidak mungkin, hadirlah untuk membantu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendiri." tubuh Armin bergetar, dia menahan tangis. Merasakan lengan Armin merangkulnya, Armin terisak.

Eren membelai rambut sahabatnya. Dia merangkul Armin. Saat menatap pangkal lehernya, Eren menyadari ada tanda kemerahan yang mirip dengannya setelah Levi menandainya.

"A-Armin… tanda ini…"

Panik, Armin menutupinya dengan tangan. "Bukan apa-apa, Eren."

"Apakah Sir Erwin…" Eren tahu seketika Armin memucat.

"Aku… tidak masalah…"

"Jangan bohong! Tidak mungkin tidak masalah!" Mikasa berteriak.

"Mungkin tidak sebanding dirimu yang memuaskan raja, Eren. Aku… mencoba untuk melupakannya. Bahkan jika mustahil aku ingin menghapus ingatan itu setelah aku berhubungan intim dengannya. Di hadapan Erwin aku mencoba bersikap ingin, namun aku mulai muak dengan diriku yang tidak menolaknya." Armin merangkul balik keduanya. Armin menghela nafas panjang. "Menolaknya akan menambah parah keadaan."

"Kalau saja aku tidak dikurung seperti ini, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Kau tidak perlu mengalami semua ini… kalau aku tidak berusaha mencuri sutra itu di gang, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kita akan hidup damai tanpa terlibat konflik seperti ini." Eren mengusap punggung Armin, berusaha membuatnya tenang meskipun Armin tidak menangis sejadi-jadinya. Eren tahu mentalnya lebih kuat dari siapapun.

"Melihat ke belakang tidak akan mengubah apa pun, Eren. Mengenai hal itu, ini kesempatan baik untuk kuberitahu. Kau sebaiknya berusaha mengambil hati Levi." Armin mendorong Eren untuk menatap matanya.

"Apa?!" Jantung Eren hampir meloncat keluar. Mikasa berteriak lebih keras darinya.

"Shh, Mikasa! Ini hanya strategi agar Eren bisa lebih dekat dengan Levi. Aku serius, Eren. Kau harus mencoba untuk mengambil hatinya. Apabila memungkinkan, kau akan bisa menghabisinya di ranjang. Bunuhlah saat kau ada peluang. Aku memohon ini padamu agar proses kudeta akan berjalan lebih cepat dan mudah. Aku akan melindungimu untuk membela diri dari segala tuduhan." Ekspresi Armin menggelap.

Eren tertegun. Tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. _Menghabisi…_ Meneguk ludah, Eren mengepal tangan. "K-kalau memungkinkan, aku akan mencobanya. Tapi… mengambil hati Levi…?" Eren menggigit bibir. Tidak pernah dia berusaha untuk melakukan hal tersebut selain memuaskan Levi baik di dalam sangkar maupun di kamar tidurnya. Tahu benar bagaimana sisi lembut Levi saat pertama kali dia diangkat menjadi harem, Eren menggeleng kepala. Dia seharusnya fokus untuk membunuhnya. Musuh keluarganya dan keluarga Mikasa.

"Mikasa akan ikut dalam rapat nanti. Kami akan memberitahukan detailnya. Kau lakukan sebisanya. Dengar, bila belati itu yang berlumur darah selalu dibawa Levi, kemungkinan besar kau bisa melakukannya di ranjang." Armin mengangguk.

Dada Eren dipenuhi kekalutan dan ketakutan akan kegagalan.

"Ingat dendammu, Eren. Itu saja yang perlu kau ingat. Kau tentu tidak ingin seperti ini terus bukan? Berada di dalam sangkar dan kebebasanmu direnggut olehnya." Mikasa berbisik.

Perlahan, Eren mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Levi membuka sangkar, melangkah masuk sebelum Eren berdiri dan merepet ke tepi sangkar.

"Tunggu." Eren mengangkat tangannya sebelum rajanya mendekat.

Levi mengernyitkan alis akan perintah yang diberikan. Dia hendak menghardiknya ketika Eren Eren meraih selendang.

"Hoo… apa kau mencoba untuk memikatku, Eren?" Levi menyilang tangan, menonton. Entah apa yang direncanakan bocah di hadapannya itu, dia tidak menolak apa pun yang disajikan di depan matanya.

Nafas Eren bergetar, tangannya menyeka keringat dari keningnya. Dia merepet ke tepi sangkar, menarik sehelai selendang yang membalut tubuhnya. Levi menyeringai menatap Eren perlahan melepaskan selendangnya. Mata Levi sesaat berkilat melihat Eren menggigit bibirnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya selendang ke dasar sangkar.

_Memikat..._

Menahan nafas saat Levi mendekat, Eren memejamkan mata, bersiap kekasaran Levi. Eren mengerjap saat merasakan sepasang bibir mengecup hidungnya.

"Manis…" Levi menjilat bibir merah Eren. Melihat wajah Eren bersemu merah akibat jilatan yang dilakukan, jemari nakal Levi mulai meraba dada Eren tidak sabar. Bibirnya menekuk tipis ke atas mendengar erangan pelan Eren. Di saat bersamaan, Levi menarik kasar pergelangan tangannya. Memaksa Eren berdiri, Levi menyeretnya keluar sangkar.

Eren memekik saat Levi mendorong jatuh dirinya pada ranjang. Eren mundur sampai ke tengah ranjang. Levi meraih pergelangan tangan Eren, mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala Eren.

"Mmnh…" Eren memalingkan wajah saat rajanya mencium bibirnya. Jemari nakal sang raja memilin tonjolan mungil di dadanya.

"Berkicaulah lebih keras." Levi menarik selimut yang diremas Eren menjauh sebelum dilemparnya ke lantai. Dengan tarikan tidak sabar, Levi melebarkan kedua kaki Eren. Dia menindih Eren telentang di bawahnya, senang mendengar Eren berkicau lebih keras, tidak pernah bosan dengan rintihan dan erangan yang ditujukan padanya. Hentakan demi hentakan membawa Eren ke ujung depresi demi mencoba menolak rasa nikmat yang adiktif. Air mata membuat pandangannya buram. Eren melolong keras saat Levi menekan sedalam mungkin. Tubuhnya bergetar setelah mencapai puncak. Mengepal jubah Levi dan merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi liangnya, Eren meringis. Awalnya sang raja hanya ingin dia menelan benihnya, namun sepertinya dia sudah tidak peduli.

Menggigit bibir Eren, Levi menarik keluar miliknya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Eren sebelum terkekeh. Merebahkan diri pada ranjang dengan nafas panjang, Eren ditarik ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mendelik saat bocah itu mencoba kabur.

"Diam. Tetaplah seperti ini."

Eren diam, tidak berani bergerak. Dia menutup matanya saat Levi mulai tertidur. Untuk beberapa saat, Eren berbaring beberapa saat, matanya menatap jubah Levi yang terletak di hadapannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan perkataan Armin.

' _Bunuhlah saat kau ada peluang.'_

Eren merangkak mendekati jubah, tangannya bergetar saat meraih jubah tersebut. Jubah itu berat ditambah dengan adanya belati yang selalu dibawa rajanya kemana pun. Tangannya menggenggam hulu belati itu, menariknya keluar dari sarung. Erangan Levi membuatnya menjatuhkan belati, dia memekik ketika Levi menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Matanya menatap Levi takut. Levi diam, tampak pulas tertidur. Eren menghela nafas, gemetar, jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar akibat rencana terselubung yang berbahaya. Mencengkeram belati, Eren menempelkan pisau itu pada leher Levi. Dia melonjak saat tangan Levi menggapai tengkuknya. Eren terkesiap merasakan belaian pada pipinya. Bergumam tidak jelas, Levi meraihnya dan mengunci Eren di dalam pelukannya.

Nafas Eren memburu. Dia menjatuhkan belati Levi ke ranjang, menutup matanya pasrah.

' _Tidak bisa, Armin. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.'_ Eren meraih belati tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada jubah Levi. ' _Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya.'_

Esok harinya Eren terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada dalam sangkar. Dia menunduk dan menyesali dirinya yang pengecut dan tidak berani menghabisi nyawa Levi.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau melewatkan kesempatan itu?" Armin mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Tunjukkan caranya, Armin! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan perasaan dingin."

Mikasa mendelik. "Eren… kau tidak mungkin mencintainya, bukan? Tidak mungkin kau mencintai raja yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga kita. Tidak mungkin kau mencintai seseorang yang sudah berbuat kasar padamu hampir setiap malam." Pandangan Mikasa menyerupai setan yang haus darah. Eren merinding.

"D-daripada itu, ajari cara lain untuk memikatnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan semalam!"

"MEMIKAT?!" Mikasa berteriak serak, shock mendengarnya.

Armin buru-buru mengangkat tangan, menghentikan apa pun yang akan dilakukan Mikasa. "Shhh Mikasa! Apa raja tidak pernah menyuruhmu menari atau apa pun?" Armin mengernyit.

Warna merah menghiasi pipi Eren sampai telinga. "S-sekali saja. Selain hari itu, dia hanya memaksaku untuk berhubungan badan. Bila kau bicara soal kelembutan, hal itu seolah hilang darinya sejak aku… mengikuti Erwin." Eren tidak bohong bila hal tersebut membuatnya menyesal.

"Eren, cobalah menari lagi. Coba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terangsang. Mungkin dengan gaya bicaramu, atau caramu melayaninya di ranjang."

"Armin!" Mikasa berusaha menyelak.

"Mikasa! Cobalah berpikir dari sisi Eren. Dia bisa semakin mendapatkan kepercayaan Levi dan membiarkan raja terlena dengan kenikmatan dan kepuasan hati. Suatu saat nyawanya akan habis di tangan Eren."

"Tapi-"

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Lebih baik kita serang dari dalam langsung. Yang bisa melakukan ini hanya Eren. Jika kau ingin kudetanya berjalan lancar, kurasa kau sendiri tahu seberapa bahayanya operasi ini."

Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bicara dan menghabiskan waktu dengan merenung melihat deburan ombak.

* * *

Malam hari tiba lebih cepat dari harapan Armin. Armin menjemput Mikasa di tengah kesunyian koridor sayap kanan istana inti. Menggunakan jubah prajurit Armin untuk menyelubungi kepalanya, Mikasa mengikuti Armin menuju menara tertinggi tempat lonceng kerajaan berada. Mikasa sudah pernah bertemu Erwin sebelumnya, tentu saja. Malam ini adalah malam pertama dia bertemu Erwin kembali setelah tahu jati dirinya sebagai tuan putri.

Erwin berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kebersihan. Dia mendongak melihat Armin datang memanjat tangga kayu yang lapuk. Pandangan Erwin berganti pada Mikasa yang mengikuti Armin di belakang.

Erwin langsung membungkuk rendah di hadapan Mikasa, tidak mengacuhkan tatapan kaget yang ditujukan padanya. "Tuan putri, senang melihatmu sehat." Erwin tersenyum kecil. Dia mengundangnya masuk lebih dulu diikuti Armin sebelum mengecek apabila ada penguntit. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapapun yang mengikuti kedua bocah tersebut, Erwin menutup pintu.

Kenny Ackerman sudah berdiri di kelilingi beberapa prajurit istana yang terdahulu dan menyeringai licik ke arah Mikasa. Prajurit yang berjumlah delapan orang itu berlutut di hadapan Mikasa yang berjengit tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mikasa. Sejak orang tuamu terbunuh."

Mikasa mengepal kedua tangannya, mendelik pada pamannya. Dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi malam itu, Kenny jelas-jelas membunuh orang tuanya di depan mata Mikasa. Meskipun berlagak bahwa dia menyelamatkan Mikasa dari para pengawal kerajaan, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kenny tidak bergurau dalam menghabisi nyawa keluarganya dengan hati dingin.

"Kau membunuh mereka."

Armin merangkul lengan Mikasa, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Kenny membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Mohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi, aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, satu-satunya putri mereka."

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan rencana yang lain selain membunuh mereka? Kau bisa saja mengabarkan perintah palsu! Kenapa tidak kau lakukan itu?!"

"Kumohon jangan marah. Jika aku mengabarkan berita palsu bahwa keluarga Ackerman sudah terbunuh, cepat atau lambat semua akan terbuka di kemudian hari. Kita harus bergerak secara rahasia. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Erwin disini."

"Sekarang kita akan melupakan hal tersebut dan berbicara mengenai pertemuan kita di sini." Erwin menaruh tangannya pada bahu Armin.

Armin mendongak menatapnya dan melepaskan Mikasa.

"Satu pertanyaanku. Apa hubungan Levi dengan semua ini. Bukankah… yang melakukan semua pembantaian orang tua Mikasa adalah sang ayahanda…?" Armin menelan ludah.

Erwin diam sejenak. "Armin, mungkin kau heran kenapa aku ikut serta dalam kudeta ini. Pamanku memperistri ibu Mikasa Ackerman. Naiknya Mikasa Ackerman dapat membantu kesuksesanku meraih kuasa dan membalaskan dendamnya. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku yang mendapat kabar kematian pamanku di bawah kerajaan? Levi harus merasakan akibatnya. Semua yang melakukan kejahatan itu harus musnah."

Armin membelalak ngeri. Erwin ingin menghabisi keturunan kerajaan Levi sampai akar. Jika dia membiarkan kudeta berlanjut, bukan Mikasa yang akan memerintahkan, tetapi dia yang akan memegang kendali pemerintahan dengan Mikasa sebagai hiasan takhta. Dada Armin berkecamuk pikiran untuk balik menyerang. Bagaimana cara menghentikan kegilaan ini. Orang di sekitarnya semua haus kekuasaan dan memupuk dendam. Meskipun kerajaan yang bersalah, namun Levi bukanlah orang yang memegang kuasa saat itu. Apa hubungan Levi dengan pembantaian keluarga Yeager? Seingatnya pada saat pemerintahan keluarga Yeager, Levi sudah naik takhta. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Apa Levi juga ingin menghabisi saudaranya mengetahui takhtanya akan direbut suatu hari nanti? Apa motif dibalik pembantaian keluarga Yeager? Apa hanya untuk mencari Mikasa? Tapi dari mana mereka tahu Mikasa diangkat anak keluarga Yeager? Sesaat, Armin melirik Kenny.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Yeager, Sir?"

Erwin terdiam. "Bila kau harus tahu, aku salah seorang yang menyaksikan jatuhnya keluarga Yeager. Aku salah seorang rekan yang mengikuti penelitian kimia bersama dengan ayah Eren Yeager."

Mata Armin membulat. ' _Bohong… dia tidak terlibat apa pun soal penelitian. Dr. Yeager bukanlah seorang peneliti kimia, dia adalah dokter. Eren sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa keluarganya dibantai habis akibat penyalahgunaan obat pada permaisuri terdahulu agar persalinan terhambat dan mengakibatkan kematian. Bila dia terlibat, dia merupakan salah satu dalang kematian ibu Levi. Dokter terpercaya yang saat itu mengabdi pada istana hanyalah Dr. Yeager.'_ Saat itu Armin sangat paham bahwa Erwin hanya ingin kekuasaan. Balas dendam hanyalah dalih.

"Armin…" Mikasa menepuk pundaknya, menarik Armin keluar dari pikirannya sendiri.

Dia menatap Mikasa. "A-ada… satu cara…" bibir Armin gemetar. "Eren di sini adalah pion yang akan bergerak maju lebih dulu. Kita harus memberitahukannya untuk menggiring sang raja keluar arena untuk dihabisi. Hanya dia yang dapat melakukannya. Para prajurit akan membantu menghabisi pengawal kerajaan lain yang melindungi raja." Sekarang Armin tahu kenapa Erwin menarik perhatian pada Eren saat dia menjadi harem kesayangan raja. Bila itu taktiknya untuk menggunakan Eren membunuh Levi… dia bisa maju untuk meminta Eren melakukannya.

Mata Mikasa membulat. "Kau ingin menjadikannya umpan?!" Mikasa mencengkeram bahunya.

"Ketahuilah, ini satu-satunya cara. Dia yang paling dekat dengan raja sekarang."

Lemas, Mikasa dipapah Erwin untuk duduk.

Kepala Armin pening semalam suntuk. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja mengumpankan sahabatnya sendiri ke tengah kudeta.

' _Maafkan aku, Eren. Aku telah memberikanmu tugas yang berat.'_

Satu hal yang diketahuinya, Kenny bisa menjadi kawan yang berbahaya. Dia memiliki dua wajah pada satu kartu.

* * *

Farlan melayangkan mata pedangnya, sukses mencabut nyawa seorang penyusup yang berada di taman istana. Matanya mengawasi pakaian prajurit tersebut. Pria bertubuh ceking tersebut mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, namun masih mengenakan luaran jubah prajurit istana. Farlan berlutut dan mengecek tubuh pria tersebut, mencoba untuk mendapat informasi lain mengenai penyusup ini.

' _Raja benar, keadaan tampak berbahaya belakangan ini.'_ Farlan mengambil pedang penyusup itu dan mengecek lambang. Hal yang ditemukannya cukup mengecewakan. Lambang itu tidak lain adalah lambang kerajaan. Farlan menghela nafas dan berdiri.

Besok adik Levi akan tiba di istana dini hari. Dia berharap tidak ada bahaya lain yang mengintai di sekeliling kerajaan. Dia bergegas untuk melapor hal ini kepada Levi.

_**TBC** _


	12. Serangan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Biar gampang visualisasinya, kalau yang pernah nonton film Anne Frank, pintu atticnya rak buku, kalau di sini jadi rak kebersihan yang bisa didorong, kira-kira seperti itu. ^^; Semoga linknya bs dibuka: media.offexploring.co.uk/photos/bschiefe/photos/2924_898577676039_6854764_50609494_3037447_n.jpg

**  
** **Chapter 12 - Serangan**

Isabel bersenandung sambil melihat area taman istana yang baru saja dilaluinya. Beberapa dayang-dayang mengikuti permaisuri Raja Magnolia itu dengan jarak jauh sesuai permintaannya. Dia berhenti saat melihat Farlan berdiri di hadapannya. Isabel tersenyum pada Farlan yang membungkuk rendah.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Ackerman, Isabel Magnolia."

Isabel mengangguk atas panggilan tanpa embel-embel kesopanan, sesuai permintaannya pada Farlan.

"Kakakku ada?"

"Dia… tengah sibuk saat ini dengan Eren. Kuharap kau bersedia menunggu."

Isabel mengerjap. "Eren lagi? Harem yang disayanginya saat ini? Aku heran, kenapa tidak dipinangnya saja harem itu daripada bermain-main." Isabel mendorong pintu raksasa yang menuju kediaman Levi. Dia tidak mengindahkan seruan Farlan yang mengejarnya. Isabel meraih pintu kamar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu dari dalam. Eren berhambur keluar, hampir menubruk Isabel. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langsung, membelalak kaget. Farlan dengan sigap menangkap Isabel sebelum dia terjatuh. Kaget melihat Isabel di balik pintu, Eren buru-buru menunduk.

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Eren meraih pergelangan tangan Isabel, sorot matanya jelas khawatir.

Isabel melonjak kaget atas kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba.

"Eren, tidak sopan! Dia-"

Sang Permaisuri Magnolia tertawa, sangat nyaring sampai membuat kedua orang yang mencemaskannya terkejut.

"Aah maaf, maaf. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini. Kau Eren?" Isabel menahan luapan emosi, mengusap air mata karena tawa.

"I-iya…"

"Karena kau sudah keluar, jadi kuanggap kau sudah kelar urusanmu dengan kakakku?" Isabel mengedikkan kepala ke arah Levi.

"Kakak…?" Mata Eren membesar saat menyadari siapa gadis di hadapannya.

"Dia adikku, Isabel." Levi menjawab pendek sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Pergilah, aku akan berbincang dengannya." Levi mendorong Eren menjauh.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Eren bergegas menuju tempatnya yang biasa untuk berkumpul.

"Eren, ya… Apa kau sudah memikirkannya, Levi?" Isabel tersenyum saat melihatnya menghilang keluar istana inti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Isabel menghela nafas. Mendorong kakaknya masuk kembali ke kamar, Isabel mengernyit saat melihat sangkar besar diletakkan di samping ranjang Levi. "Jangan bilang kau mengurungnya di sini?"

"Yah… kuperintahkan padanya agar menurut padaku. Dia hendak kabur dariku dan mengikuti Erwin. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku yakin kau sudah membaca suratku mengenai hal tersebut."

"Kau cemburu?"

Levi tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

Isabel duduk di ranjang Levi. "Apa kau pikir itu semua akan menjadi mudah? Yang ada, dia hanya akan mematuhimu karena takut padamu. Tidak akan timbul perasaan untuk menyayangimu."

"Isabel."

Isabel berhenti, matanya menatap wajah Levi yang penuh tanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Cintailah dia. Setidaknya kau ada hak untuk memilih seseorang yang bisa kau cintai dengan segenap hatimu." Isabel tersenyum pahit.

Mengepal tangan mendengar hal tersebut, Levi mendelik murka. "Apa aku harus perang dengan Raja Magnolia untuk mengambilmu kembali?"

Isabel menggeleng. "Raja Magnolia tidak akan hidup lama. Dia sedang sakit keras. Aku belum memiliki keturunan, jadi kemungkinan aku yang akan memimpin kerajaan setelah dia mangkat."

Levi menunduk.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Isabel tersenyum. "Selain dari itu…" Isabel mencopot cincin yang selalu dikenakannya. Dia menarik tangan Levi dan memberikan cincin itu.

"Kau ingat? Ini cincin pemberian ibu padaku. ' _Jika kau menemukan seseorang yang berharga bagimu, berikanlah cincin ini padanya.'_ Aku tidak dapat memberikannya pada seseorang karena masa depanku berbeda darimu, Levi. Kuharap kau mau memberikannya pada Eren."

Levi menatap cincin itu. "Berikanlah pada Farlan."

Isabel menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, kita tidak akan bisa bersatu. Kau tahu itu lebih dari siapa pun. Aku harus mengambil calon Magnolia jika ingin, untuk meneruskan takhta." Isabel berdiri dan mendorong Levi keluar kamar. "Sudah, jangan pikirkan aku. Aku kemari karena kangen. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan?"

Levi tidak diberi ruang untuk menolak.

* * *

Eren yang membelokkan tujuannya menuju laut bersembunyi di belakang pintu ruangan serba guna. Pengawal yang melewati ruangan tersebut tidak melihatnya dan Eren buru-buru berlari keluar menuju sayap kanan istana. Menuju ruang kecil tempat berkumpulnya rekan-rekan yang hendak melakukan operasi kudeta. Sesampainya di puncak pilar, Eren mengecek belakangnya. Yakin bahwa tidak ada yang mengikuti, dia mendorong pintu terbuka. Eren masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia berjalan menuju rak kebersihan, mengetuk sisi rak tiga kali dengan jeda satu detik seperti yang diberitahukan Armin kepadanya.

"Eren disini." Dia berkata pelan.

"Mundurlah."

Eren mundur dua langkah sebelum Armin menggeser rakitu ke depan. Armin mengangguk dan memperbolehkan Eren masuk.

Di dalam ruangan, Eren melihat mereka semua pendangan terarah padanya. Eren meneguk ludah.

"Eren!" Mikasa menghampirinya dan merangkul saudaranya. Dia menarik Eren ke tengah ruangan, membiarkannya mengambil tempat duduk.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?"

Eren tidak menggubris tatapan tidak sopan yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dari para pengawal yang berkumpul di sana. Mikasa menyadari dan mendelik galak pada mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Semua sesuai rencana?"

Armin memberikan pedang bertahta berlian pada Eren. Eren kenal betul pedang itu. Pedang yang dilihatnya saat dia pertama kali diseret masuk ke kamar tidur Levi.

"Gunakan ini. Jangan kembali ke sangkar agar raja mencarimu malam ini. Aku tahu dia akan mencarimu kemana pun, Eren." Armin menepuk pundak Eren.

Eren menatap pedang itu. "Apa aku yang harus melakukannya?" bocah itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau yang akan menggiringnya, kita akan berada di belakangmu." Erwin mengangguk.

Eren menggenggam pedang itu erat-erat.

* * *

Isabel menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. Duduk seorang diri merenung dalam kekalutan pikirannya, bertandang ke istana Ackerman tidak membantunya untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan kakaknya yang tengah dimabuk cinta dengan harem kesayangannya. Meskipun orang yang bersangkutan tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Sepertinya Eren juga terlalu sibuk untuk takut terhadap Levi. Isabel menghela nafas panjang. Seseorang bertubuh jangkung berdiri di sebelahnya dengan senyum. Dia mendongak mendapati Farlan yang bertugas keliling.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Apa kau sudah dengar dari Levi tentang Raja Magnolia?" Isabel balik bertanya.

Farlan mengangguk. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku bersyukur dia memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku harus memegang kekuasaan. Tapi aku ragu aku bisa memimpin dengan baik."

"Kau bisa. Kakakmu raja yang hebat."

"Dia hanya pintar menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membuat semua orang tunduk padanya. Aku dan kakakku berbeda." Isabel mengernyit pada Farlan.

"Kalau kau kembali kemari bagaimana? Kau juga seorang Ackerman."

Untuk sesaat Isabel tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Farlan saat merasakan pandangan pria itu tidak lepas darinya.

"Ayo menari." Isabel berdiri dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa?" Farlan terperanggah. Isabel menariknya tanpa bicara apa pun. Dia membiarkan Isabel melakukan apa yang dimaunya. Mereka berdua menari di taman dengan matahari terbenam sebagai background mereka. Farlan tertawa saat Isabel beberapa kali menginjak kakinya. Pipi sang permaisuri menggembung ditertawakan.

* * *

Levi menarik Eren ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berguling di ranjang. Jemari Levi mengepal tangan Eren, meniupkan nafas hangat pada lehernya sebelum meninggalkan bekas.

"Umnn… Levi…" Eren merintih saat Levi membelai kerutan mungil di sela pipinya yang mulus.

"Eren, apa kau sadar bahwa dua hari ini kau sangat menggodaku?" Levi menarik tangan Eren dan mencium jarinya.

Eren mengerang pelan saat merasakan milik Levi memasuki dirinya. "Aaah… Tuanku…" seperti biasa, rasa nikmat yang tidak terelakkan dirasakannya. Meskipun tidak sesakit biasanya, mungkin Levi bersikap lembut karena taktik Eren untuk mengambil hatinya. Eren memejamkan mata. Dia harus bisa menghabisi- "AH!" Eren berkicau keras.

"Nikmatkah? Kau akan selalu merasakan kenikmatan ini jika kau mematuhi perkataanku." Levi terkekeh dan memulai tempo maju mundur yang cepat. Melodi suara Eren yang nyaring mengekskalasi gairahnya.

"Eren, buka matamu."

Eren mematuhinya.

"Mata yang indah, seperti biasa…" Levi menunduk, menempelkan dahinya pada Eren. Menatap mata hijau bersinar yang dipenuhi air mata dan gairah yang terbendung, Levi mengerang pelan. Meremas perpanjang Eren dan memompa cepat, dia merasakan puncaknya mendekat.

"Aah haaaa…. TUANKU-"

"Panggil namaku, Eren."

"LEVI!" ini sudah ketiga kalinya malam itu. Eren tidak pernah menyebutnya demikian di malam-malam sebelumnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Levi namun Eren merasakan bahwa kelembutan sang raja mulai kembali.

Mengerjap saat Levi memeluknya dan mengangkatnya dari ranjang, Eren menatap Levi yang membawanya ke pemandian raja. Eren menunduk. Dia harus membenci pria ini. Tidak mungkin cinta dapat tumbuh di antara mereka. Sudah berkali-kali Levi mengasarinya, dia juga yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

' _Armin, apa yang harus kulakukan... '_

"Eren."

Eren melihat Levi yang masih menggendongnya. Matanya membulat saat bibir mereka bertemu. Dicumbu dengan sangat lembut membuat hatinya perih. Eren memalingkan muka, memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Levi mengawasi, tidak tampak kecewa atau marah.

"Tujukanlah matamu selalu padaku, maka apa yang kau inginkan dariku bisa kau dapatkan." Levi mencium hidungnya kali ini.

' _Jika aku menginginkanmu mati, apa kau mau melakukannya untukku?'_ Pertanyaan itu tidak dilontarkan Eren. Dia membiarkan Levi membersihkan tubuhnya, memandikannya dengan lembut. Tidak ada perkataan kasar atau apa pun juga mengenai perilaku Eren.

"Manis sekali. Coba kau berlaku penurut seperti ini dari dulu, aku tidak akan berlaku kasar padamu."

Jantung Eren berdegup kencang. Senyum pahit menghiasi bibirnya. ' _Jadi begitu… dia tidak akan tahu apa artinya cinta. Tidak akan pernah.'_ Mengabaikan denyut nyeri yang menghantam dada, Eren tetap pada pendiriannya.

* * *

Kenny berjalan mengawasi beberapa prajurit yang berjalan melewatinya. Dia mengangguk saat salah satu dari mereka menepuk jantung dengan kepalan tangan. Tahu bahwa beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai memasuki istana, dia menyeringai puas. Apa raja sangat terlena dengan kehadiran Eren ini? Terkekeh sambil menggeleng kepala, Kenny berjalan memutar pilar istana dan menuju kantor Erwin.

Dia mengetuk dua kali dan membuka pintu tanpa menunggu sahutan. Erwin tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang dikerjakan.

"Malam ini tampaknya bisa dilakukan. Anak buahku sudah mulai mempelajari seluk beluk istana ini."

"Baiklah… Aku percayakan padamu." Erwin menaruh penanya dan menatap Kenny serius.

"Apa kau yakin bocah-bocah itu bisa berguna? Kukira kau ingin mendapatkan kekuasaan sendiri."

"Kita bisa melakukan skenario terbunuhnya sang putri di tengah operasi kudeta."

Kenny menatap Erwin sejenak, sebelum terkekeh. Kekehan berubah menjadi ledak tawa. "Seharusnya aku tahu jalan pikiran busukmu itu." dia duduk dan nyengir lebar. "Kita lihat nanti."

Erwin balas tersenyum. Dia meneruskan skenario yang sudah disiapkannya untuk proses kudeta.

* * *

Farlan menatap dingin seseorang yang baru saja menguntit mereka. Isabel gemetar melihat tubuh yang hampir tidak bernyawa di depan kakinya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Darimana dia datang?"

"Mohon maaf, kau harus menyaksikan ini. Akan kubereskan segera." Farlan berlutut dan mengecek pakaian prajurit penyusup itu.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu hal ini pada raja?"

"Aku memang sudah diperintahkan untuk berkeliling belakangan ini karena ada beberapa orang yang dicurigai raja. Biasanya aku tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya. Tapi ini perintah. Tidak kusangka semuanya adalah pengawal istana dan wajah-wajah yang tak kukenal. Kuakui istana ini memiliki banyak ribuan pengawal. Kuanggap mereka prajurit baru, tapi prajurit baru seharusnya tidak berpakaian pengawal senior." Dia berdecih melihat lambang pedang yang terukir. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya."

Isabel menyipitkan mata. "Farlan… lambang itu…" Isabel menarik pedang Farlan dari pinggangnya dan mengecek ukiran yang tertera.

"Lambang istana. Sepertinya kita harus menyeleksi lebih lanjut para prajurit baru kedepannya bersamaan dengan latar belakang mereka."

"Bukan! Ini bukan lambang Ackerman yang sekarang! Ini… lambang Ackerman terdahulu!" Isabel menunjukkan torehan yang berbeda pada pedang Farlan.

Mata Farlan membulat, hatinya mencelos melihat perbedaan minim pada ukiran yang baru. Pedang yang baru saja diambil Farlan terjatuh dengan bunyi berdentang keras. Dia menarik kerah prajurit itu dan menggeram.

"Siapa? Siapa yang memerintahkanmu melakukan ini?! Apa tujuanmu menyusup kemari?!" Farlan bertanya murka.

Prajurit itu terkekeh dan terbatuk akibat cengkeraman kasar Farlan. "Ratu Ackerman akan bangkit dan membalaskan… dendam." Pria itu batuk darah lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Isabel menunduk, memeriksa nadinya dan menggelengkan kepala.

Farlan melepaskannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kita harus memberitahukan raja sekarang. Cepat!" Isabel langsung berlari menuju kamar Levi.

Farlan mengikutinya. Rasa penyesalan membuat dada Farlan nyeri. Kenapa dia meninggalkan Levi seorang diri dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Mereka terlalu terlena dengan adanya kedamaian dan kemakmuran kerajaan.

* * *

Levi menatap bulan di tengah pencariannya mencari eren. Sudah waktunya dia masuk sangkar. Berpikir bahwa mungkin sebaiknya mengembalikan jabatan harem kesayangan pada Eren, dia menatap cincin emas yang dibawanya untuk sekali lagi mengikat hubungan mereka. Mungkin kali ini dia harus menuruti perkataan Isabel. Tapi apa dengan begitu Eren akan berhenti berusaha kabur dari pelukannya? Levi menatap kepalan tangannya. Kulit sehalus sutra itu sudah berkali-kali disentuhnya dan Levi tidak pernah merasa puas. Mata hijaunya yang sangat menarik perhatian pun dapat dengan jelas dilihatnya ditengah cahaya remang-remang. Mata hijau yang penuh dengan amarah, kesedihan, gairah, dan berbagai macam emosi yang dengan gamblang terpancar pada dua mata yang menyerupai zamrud itu. Levi tidak akan pernah puas menatapnya. Dia tahu seketika dia melihat Eren di tengah kerumunan pada harem. Bocah yang selama ini dicarinya… Bocah yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari melindungi sang adik dari pembantaian orang tua mereka.

Seseorang mengarahkan mata pedang pada tengkuknya dari belakang, memecahkan rantai pikirannya. Levi tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa Erwin akhirnya menunjukkan taringnya. Dugaannya salah ketika dia berbalik badan. Di hadapannya, sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang baru saja menguasai pikirannya tengah mendelik pada Levi. Di tangannya, sebilah pedang tengah dihunuskan ke arah Levi.

Senyum Levi sirna. Levi menjatuhkan cincin yang digenggamnya. Cincin itu jatuh dengan bunyi berdenting nyaring.

"Bocah bodoh, aku berpikir untuk meminangmu malam ini. Harus berapa kali kau melukai hatiku?"

Eren mendelik balik padanya.

**TBC**


	13. Akhir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ini chapter terakhir. ;; sedih juga…

“Bocah bodoh, aku berpikir untuk meminangmu malam ini. Harus berapa kali kau melukai hatiku?”

Eren mendelik balik padanya.

Matanya nyalang menatap Eren yang berpakaian layaknya prajurit. “Jadi ini jawabanmu, Eren? Atas perintah siapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Erwin? Aku sudah tahu kebusukan pria itu, tapi tidak kusangka kau masih saja patuh padanya.”

Levi membungkuk untuk mengambil cincin yang terjatuh dari tangannya. Sang raja balik menatap Eren, maju selangkah. Eren mundur dua langkah. Mata Levi menyipit melihat mata pedang yang bergetar di hadapannya. Jarinya menekan sisi pipih pedang itu dan menurunkannya. Eren meneguk ludah.

“Kau berani membangkangku, bocah?”

“Jangan mendekat!” Eren memekik dengan suara serak. Dia menutup mata saat Levi menghunuskan mata pedangnya sendiri pada leher Eren. Menatap Eren yang tidak bergeming, Levi  menghentikan ayunan pedangnya yang hanya berjarak seinci dari lehernya yang mulus. Dia menggeram dan menangkis pedang dari tangan Eren. Eren merintih nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya. Levi menarik paksa Eren dan menciumi bibirnya. Eren terkejut, mencoba mendorong Levi pergi.

“Sudah cukup dengan sentuhanmu!”

Levi menarik tangan kiri Eren dan memasukkan cincin emas di jari manisnya. “Kau tahu apa artinya ini?”

Eren melihat cincin yang menghiasi jarinya, cincin yang hanya boleh digunakan oleh seseorang yang berstatus setara dengan raja. Dia tahu itu cincin yang serupa dengan yang dikenakan Isabel saat dia hampir menubruknya. Bibirnya bergetar, Eren menggeleng dan mencopot cincin itu. “Aku tidak bisa.”

“Eren!” 

“Aku ingin bebas, Levi. Aku tidak butuh cincin ini.” Dia menyerahkan balik pada Levi.

“Kenapa kau masih saja tidak menurut padaku?!” Levi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan.

Eren merintih nyeri. “Lepaskan!” Dia mendorong Levi, hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terguling ke belakang.

“Eren…” Mengantongi kembali cincinnya, Levi berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya meminta tangan Eren. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu. 

Eren tersenyum pahit. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti cinta sesungguhnya saat bersamamu, Levi. Kau hanya ingin memuaskan dirimu dan aku hanyalah sebagai alat pelampiasan.” Menarik tangannya bebas dengan paksa, Eren mundur selangkah, menghindari tatapan galak Levi.

“Aku bicara padamu bukan sebagai raja, kali ini. Dengarkan aku, Eren!”

Eren tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan tatapan sedih.

Pembicaraan terhenti saat beberapa orang mendekat dari belakang Eren.

Mikasa menepuk bahu Eren dan memberikan pedang yang ditangkis Levi kembali padanya. Para pengawal terdahulu juga berdiri di belakang Mikasa. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari yang terakhir kali dilihat Eren. Levi menatap para pembangkang itu satu per satu.

“Levi, caramu mendapatkan kekuasaan tidak layak! Yang seharusnya naik tahta kerajaan adalah Ratu Mikasa Ackerman disini!”

Wajah yang sangat dibenci Levi muncul di hadapannya. Erwin terang-terangan tersenyum. Levi meraih pedangnya sambil menggertakkan gigi. 

Murka akan segalanya, Levi menghunuskan pedang ke arah para pengawal yang mengelilinginya. Dalam waktu singkat, rumput istana dihujani darah segar. 

Farlan datang tepat waktu. Dia membawa sekumpulan pengawal kerajaan yang dipercaya bisa membantunya.

Pandangan dingin menusuk ditujukan pada Erwin. Pria yang pernah menjadi orang kepercayaannya kini berhadapan dengan sang raja. Levi mengangkat pedangnya, mereka saling beradu, penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam yang akhirnya meletus kepermukaan. Erwin sebagai orang yang menyesatkan Eren, sebagai orang yang membuat Eren berubah. Levi berteriak. Pedangnya menikam Erwin tepat di tengah perut.

Melihat jatuhnya perwira yang akan mengambil alih kekuasaan ternyata begitu lemah, Kenny melempar pandangan kecewa.

Menarik pedangnya, Levi puas menatap Erwin yang kini jatuh tersungkur di depan kakinya. Pekikan dari Eren membuatnya nafasnya terhenti sesaat. Levi melihatnya tengah beradu dengan salah seorang pengawal kerajaan.

Eren yang sempat menjadi prajurit menggunakan keahliannya untuk membela diri dari berbagai serangan. Dia lengah sesaat dan Levi menusukkan pedangnya tanpa belas kasih pada lawan Eren.

Membelalak kaget, Eren menghindar ke samping sebelum pengawal itu menibannya. “L-Levi. Kau baru saja membunuh orangmu-” ucapannya terhenti saat Levi menarik Eren dari keramaian, tidak ingin bocah itu terluka. 

“Tidak akan ada yang boleh melukaimu. Kemari!”

Eren diseret untuk memasuki pintu masuk istana yang terbuka. Tidak ada satu pun pengawal di sana. Eren menggenggam erat hulu pedangnya. 

“Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?” Levi berputar dan mencengkeram kerah jubah Eren. “APA KAU TAHU AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG?! KAU MEMBUATKU KECEWA, EREN!”

“BUNUH SAJA AKU!” Eren menggeram, balas melotot pada rajanya. “Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupku saat aku menjadi harem. Tadinya kupikir aku sudah tidak akan bisa melihat laut. Tapi tujuanku sudah selesai.”

Eren mundur menjauhi Levi. Dia refleks menyabet pedangnya tepat pada pinggang di saat Levi menusuk ke arahnya. Darah membasahi jubah mewah Levi. Levi membanting Eren ke lantai, pedang yang digunakan Eren terlempar. Menghujam mata pedangnya tepat di sebelah kepala Eren, telinganya berdarah akibat goresan mata pedang. Mata Levi membesar melihat darah yang bercucuran. Menelan ludah, Levi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

“Kenapa… Kenapa kau berhenti…”

Levi tidak menjawab.

“Kau harus membunuhku atau aku yang akan membunuhmu, Levi. Kau menghabisi keluargaku.”

Levi mengerjap sebelum dia menarik pedangnya.

“Dr. Yeager,” Levi tersenyum pahit lalu kemudian terkekeh. dia melempar pedangnya ke samping. “Harusnya aku tahu suatu hari kau akan membalas dendam.” Mengusap keringat dari wajahnya, rasa nyeri mulai merayap. Serangan Eren tidak dalam, namun cukup fatal. Bila darahnya tidak dihentikan… 

“Kau sudah mati pada saat aku membuka lemari itu dan menemukanmu. Mata hijau zamrud yang indah itu yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Apa itu yang namanya cinta pertama?” Tersenyum singkat pada Eren, Levi kemudian menutup mata.

Eren membelalak, dia buru-buru bangun. “Kau bilang apa…?”

“Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan bocah yang bersembunyi dalam lemari bersama adik kecilnya.”

Menatap ngeri campur tidak percaya, Eren gagap. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, bingung bagaimana harus menjawab rajanya. Seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, Eren berhutang nyawa padanya.

“Kenapa… kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih jujur?!” Eren berteriak. Bukti yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu adalah Levi sendiri. Mengapa dia melakukan pembantaian orang tuanya adalah suatu pertanyaan besar.

“Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Levi… Apa dosa kedua orang tuaku yang hanya mematuhi kerajaan? Semua karena perintah kerajaan, ayahku hanya mematuhi perintah palsu.” Eren berbisik.

Levi bungkam. Dia menghindari tatapan Eren. 

Menghela nafas atas reaksi Levi, Eren tahu tidak mudah membuat rajanya langsung mengatakan suatu hal secara terbuka. Dia merobek jubahnya, melingkarkan kain jubah itu pada luka yang disebabkan olehnya sendiri. Levi menggenggam tangan Eren, Eren mendongak dan melihat Levi tersenyum tipis. Pipinya merona merah menerima kecupan Levi pada keningnya.

“Levi, lukamu harus ditangani-” Eren memapah rajanya. Terkejut karena Levi menurut, Eren menunduk malu.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Eren berharap dia bisa berlari mencari dokter istana secepatnya. Tidak mungkin dalam suasana seperti ini dia meninggalkan Levi sendiri. Di tengah kebingungannya, sebilah pedang ditujukan ke arah mereka dari belakang pintu. Levi membelalak terkejut melihat Kenny secepat kilat menarik Eren. Kenny yang tengah mengarahkan mata pisaunya pada leher Eren, menyeringai licik.

“Kenny…” Levi menggeram.

“Sangat disayangkan, raja. Orang yang menjadi otak dari perencanaan ini rupanya terlalu lemah untuk memimpin negara. Mungkin ada baiknya apabila aku yang menggantikannya.”

“Lepaskan Eren!” Levi menggertak.

“Tidak sebelum bocah ini menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bunuh dia, Eren. Apa kau tidak ingin bebas dari cengkeramannya? Apa kau mau membangkang orang yang sudah berusaha membebaskanmu?”

“Eren tidak akan mematuhi perintah orang yang tidak tahu cara berterima kasih.” Levi mendekat. Dia melotot melihat ujung pisau menusuk leher Eren semakin dalam, membuat darah mengalir.

Eren berkutat melepaskan diri. Menyikut Kenny sekuat tenaga, Kenny menggeram.

“Bocah bodoh!” Dia menendang Eren menjauh darinya.

Levi menarik Eren ke dalam pelukannya, memunggungi Kenny. Detik berikutnya, Levi muntah darah. Eren menjerit.

“KENNY!” Mikasa berteriak. Pedangnya yang sudah berlumur darah banyak orang diarahkan tepat pada leher Kenny dari belakang.

“Pembangkang adalah kau.” Matanya menggelap dan mencabut pedangnya. Dia menciprati darah pamannya pada lantai berbalut emas, Mikasa menendang punggung Kenny merata pada tanah.

“Mikasa…” Eren terpana.

“Kau sudah membunuh orang tuaku, kau juga membuat skenario untuk mengabisi keluargaku yang lain?!”

Puas melihat pamannya yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya sudah siap meninggalkan dunia, dendam Mikasa terbalaskan. Perhatiannya terpusat pada Levi saat Eren mulai berteriak. Pemandangan yang tidak disangka, melihat saudaranya yang sering disakiti rajanya kini berteriak histeris dan pucat pasi. Mikasa berlutut di samping Eren, hatinya mencelos melihat tikaman pada punggung Levi dekat jantung.

“LEVI! LEVI!” Eren berhati-hati membalikkan tubuh Levi. Dia memangku kepala rajanya yang terkulai lemas.

Sang raja menatap Eren. Dia mengusap pipi cintanya, tersenyum melihat mata emerald yang cantik itu menatap dirinya dengan sedih campur putus asa. Setidaknya dia tahu Eren mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

“Seandainya kau bisa melihat laut lebih jelas tanpa harus masuk ke dalam istana harem. Namun jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kau yang sekarang. Bocah yang bermata indah yang terus mengganggu pikiranku.” Tangannya mengusap perut bawah Eren. “Jangan lupa minuman yang harus kau minum dari Hanji setiap malam. Meskipun aku tidak ada untuk membuahimu…” Levi berbisik dan menutup matanya.

Eren menangkap tangan Levi. “Levi…?” suaranya bergetar. “Kau jangan bercanda… LEVI!” air mata membanjiri pipi Eren.

“MIKASA, PANGGIL HANJI ATAU DOKTER MANA PUN! CEPAT!” Eren memeluk Levi seerat mungkin.

Mikasa langsung berlari.

* * *

Armin menahan nafas ketika pisau Erwin hampir menyayat lehernya. Dia memejamkan mata. 

Erwin yang sudah terluka parah akibat serangan Levi melempar pandangan murka pada Armin. “Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memanggil Farlan kemari, pembangkang!”

Farlan mengarahkan mata pedangnya pada tengkuk Erwin. “Kau adalah otak dari proses kudeta ini. Kuharap kau siap menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu, Erwin.” Farlan menendang Erwin merata pada tanah. Dia mengunci gerakan pria itu. “Hukuman bagi para pengkudeta adalah mati.”

Para pengawal istana mengarahkan tombak mereka pada Erwin.

“Bagus sekali, Armin.” Erwin menyeringai.

Armin balas tersenyum. “Terima kasih karena mempercayaiku, Sir Erwin. Memutarbalikkan keadaan adalah keahlianku.”

Dia berlari meninggalkan Erwin, mencari kedua sahabatnya. Apa yang ditemukannya membuat hatinya mencelos. Armin jatuh terduduk.

Eren yang menyadari kehadirannya berbisik, “Armin… katakan padaku kau sudah tahu siapa pembunuh orang tuaku. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Levi, bukan?” Tangan Eren bergetar melihat tangannya yang berlumur darah sang raja. Darahnya tidak berhenti bahkan ketika dia membalut kencang jubahnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Armin menyembunyikan emosinya dibalik poni saat menunduk. “Benar, Eren. Pembantaian itu terjadi di bawah pemerintahan Levi. Bahkan Levi sendiri datang untuk memastikan pembunuhan itu benar dilakukan. Tapi… kita masih belum mendapatkan informasi atas motifnya.”

Isabel Magnolia melangkah menghampiri mereka. Dia melempar pandangan sedih pada dua sekawan itu. Petra yang selama kudeta menjaganya untuk bersembunyi mengikutinya di belakang. Petra menekap mulut melihat Levi terbaring bersimbah darah.

“Aku tahu.” Isabel mengalihkan perhatian Eren dan Armin.

“Isabel.” Petra berhenti saat Isabel mengangkat tangan.

Hanji datang berlari dan berteriak gaduh, sesaat oleng karena berlari terlalu cepat. Menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh, Hanji berlutut di samping Eren. Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya, tapi Eren dan Mikasa ngeri melihat baju Hanji yang bersimbah darah. Torehan darah kering pada pipinya membuat suasana semakin horor. Dia diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan dan Mikasa. Mereka membantu mengusung raja mereka dan membawanya ke dalam.

* * *

_ “Kita harus memberitahukan raja sekarang. Cepat!” Isabel langsung berlari menuju kamar Levi. Farlan mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berhenti pada saat seseorang menghalangi jalan. _

_ “Armin!” Farlan terperangah. _

_ Armin menepuk jantungnya dengan kepalan tangan. “Sir Farlan. Aku ingin bicara singkat.” _

_ “Apa kau salah satu dalang yang memasukkan penyusup kemari?!” Farlan mengarahkan mata pedangnya pada Armin. _

_ “Aku yang menjadi perencanaan dalam operasi ini dengan nyawaku dalam genggaman tangan Sir Erwin. Detailnya akan kuberikan padamu, tapi Eren dan Levi saat ini dalam bahaya.” _

_ “Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?” Farlan menggenggam erat pedangnya. _

_ “Bawalah pengawal terbaik kerajaan dan runtuhkan operasi kudeta ini.” Armin balik badan dan berlari. _

_ Isabel dan Farlan saling memandang, mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti Armin. _

_ “Isabel, aku ingin Petra menjagamu sampai situasi aman. Kau adalah tamu kerajaan, kau harus dilindungi!” _

* * *

“Maafkan kami, Eren. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada raja.” Mikasa berbisik.

Armin memeluk Eren yang gemetar hebat. Mereka tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam selama Hanji mencoba yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Levi. Detik terlewatkan bagaikan tahun. Eren tidak henti-hentinya mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam, namun dihentikan Mikasa dan dihalangi Farlan. Terisak, Eren menggenggam jubahnya yang berlumur darah Levi yang mengering.

Hanji keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Farlan yang berjaga di pintu. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Beberapa anak asuh Hanji menangis. Hanji menggelengkan kepala. Eren merosot terduduk. Armin mengepal tangan, kesal dengan dirinya yang mengatur strategi. Petra menangis tersedu-sedu. Mikasa hanya menunduk, tahu dia tidak pernah suka pada raja cebol yang menyakiti Eren, namun melihat ekspresi Eren saat ini jauh lebih menyakitkan. 

Isabel segera memerintahkan Farlan untuk membunyikan lonceng kerajaan dan memberitahukan rakyat. Farlan segera mengumpulkan pengawal terdekat dan membagi tugas mereka. Isabel kemudian menanggalkan semua perhiasan yang dikenakannya dan melepaskan berbagai perhiasan rambutnya dan menaruhnya di lantai. Petra ikut menanggalkan satu-satunya gelang emas yang dikenakannya sebagai arti kepala pelayan, siap berkabung.

Eren berlari ke dalam tanpa ijin. Melihat wajah Levi yang sudah ditutupi kain, sekujur tubuhnya lemas.

“Awas!” Isabel menahan Eren sebelum dia jatuh. Dia mendongak saat mendengar bunyi lonceng berdentang terus menerus. Air mata Isabel mengalir dan langsung disekanya.

“Eren, ayo berlutut.” Paham betul akan bunyi lonceng itu, dia menuntun Eren ke samping ranjang dan berlutut.

Bunyi lonceng Kerajaan Ackerman terdengar rakyat. Semua orang yang mendengar segera berlutut. Para pengawal yang sedang membereskan tubuh tak bernyawa langsung berlutut, jatuh dalam kesedihan yang mendalam akan kesetiaan mereka pada raja. Beberapa dari mereka menangis tersedu-sedu, teringat akan pertolongan raja mereka. Rakyat yang tinggal dekat dengan istana segera berlarian dan menginformasikan kepada orang terdekat mereka. Informasi mangkatnya sang raja juga dikumandangkan oleh beberapa pengawal yang berteriak keliling, memberitahukan rakyat untuk berlutut dan menangisi raja agar arwahnya dapat meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang tanpa iri hati.

Isabel Magnolia berlutut di samping Eren, mengusap punggung harem kesayangan kakaknya. Air matanya sendiri sudah berkali-kali jatuh.

“Dia tidak bilang padaku sama sekali mengenai hal itu… Aku selalu teringat pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku dan Mikasa.”

Mikasa dan Armin yang ikut masuk dan tengah berlutut dekat pintu masuk saling berpandangan sedih.

“Maafkan kakakku yang gegabah melakukan ini padamu. Sejak lahir dia diurus oleh ayahku yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengasihi seseorang. Bahkan ibuku pun dibuatnya menderita mengandung adikku yang diketahui perempuan dalam kandungannya. Levi sangat murka karena Dr. Yeager waktu itu diberikan perintah paksa untuk memberikan racun dan membuat proses persalinan ibuku sulit. Dendam itu semakin menjadi saat aku yang masih berusia tiga tahun dinikahkan pada Raja Magnolia, hingga akhirnya Levi mengakhiri nyawa ayah kami. Mencari dalang pembunuhan ibu kami, Levi menghabisi semua orang yang terlibat dalam kasus ini. Termasuk Dr. Yeager dan istrinya. Mohon maafkan dia.”

Mikasa menunduk. Memori pembunuhan itu jelas teringat.

Isabel memeluk erat Eren. “Saat pembantaian itu terjadi dia ingin memastikan bahwa semua yang terdapat dalam daftar sudah terbunuh. Oleh karena itu, saat pembunuhan di rumah Dr. Yeager yang dipaksa melakukan perbuatan keji, Levi memastikan dia balas berbuat keji dan ikut serta dalam pembunuhan itu. Hanya saja… dia melihat dirimu di dalam lemari sedang bergumul sendiri melindungi Mikasa. Dia teringat padaku sebagai seorang kakak. Karena itu dia berbohong dan menutup lemari kembali. Matamu yang hijau cemerlang bagaikan zamrud adalah yang selalu diingatnya. Aku ingat aku menerima surat bahwa dia telah menemukanmu di antara para harem. Dia terdengar sangat antusias.”

Eren merasa mata dan pipinya sudah bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis hari itu. Dia tidak kuasa menahan pedih. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Levi yang dingin. Pria yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan berbohong bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di dalam lemari. Pria yang mengangkatnya menjadi harem. Sekelebat memori masuk dan Eren sadar sejak lama dia sudah menaruh hati pada rajanya. Bukan hanya Eren yang ingin mengetahui siapa penyelamat hidupnya dan Mikasa, rajanya justru mencari dia di dalam kerumunan orang banyak hanya dengan sebuah ingatan mata hijau zamrud.

“Satu-satunya peninggalan ibuku sebelum aku dinikahkan pada raja Magnolia adalah cincin yang selalu dikenakannya. Cincin harapan untuk menyatukan seseorang yang sangat berharga dengan kita. Malam sebelum kudeta ini dilakukan, aku memberikan cincin itu pada Levi agar diberikan padamu.”

Isabel melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Eren. Dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir pada pipi Eren. 

“Aku tahu kau sangat berharga baginya, meskipun cara penyampaiannya salah. Dia hanya tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan banyak orang menggunakan kekuasaannya. Saat dia menemukanmu dalam lemari, dia tidak membunuhmu dengan harapan bahwa kau tidak terlibat dalam politik yang busuk itu. Dia tahu Erwin ingin meracuni pikiranmu melakukan kerjasama ini, dia tidak ingin kau terlibat lalu dibuang setelah menjadi tidak berguna bagi Erwin.”

Mikasa berdiri dan menghampirinya. “Eren…” Mikasa mengusap rambut saudaranya.

“Yakinlah bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingin melukaimu. Aku sering sekali mendengar kabar tentangmu dalam suratnya. Itu membuatku berharap bahwa kau diperlakukan selayaknya seorang kekasih bagi raja. Maafkan kakakku yang bodoh itu. Caranya bertindak memang salah, tapi dia mencintaimu, Eren.” Isabel menggenggam tangan Eren, mengelus punggung tangannya.

“Biarkan aku berada di sisinya untuk sementara waktu.” Eren berbisik. Eren duduk di sisi ranjang, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Levi.

Isabel mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan menyuruh Mikasa dan Armin keluar. Isabel melihat Eren sebelum dia keluar kamar.

Eren menempelkan punggung tangan Levi pada dahinya. Terisak mengetahui bahwa sang raja tidak akan lagi membelai kepalanya atau pipinya, Eren menggigit bibir. Menahan berbagai rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya. Dia tidak seharusnya merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam setelah semua ini terjadi.

Sampai akhir pun dia tidak membalas keinginan Levi untuk bersama.

Bunyi berdenting terdengar. Eren menunduk dan melihat cincin yang ditolaknya jatuh menggelinding. Memungut cincin itu, Eren menyeka air matanya.

“Jika dengan ini aku bisa sedikit membalas keinginanmu untuk bersama… Jika ini permintaan terakhirmu… akan kulakukan.” Eren mengenakan cincin itu dan menciumnya.

* * *

Di luar ruangan, Armin dan Mikasa muram. Keduanya menyender pada tembok seperti tidak ada keinginan untuk terus hidup. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini. Tinggal menunggu mati dipancung karena membantu proses kudeta.

Farlan yang baru saja kembali ke depan kamar raja, mengangkat alisnya pada mereka.

Isabel, tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua anak itu, menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengejutkan Mikasa dengan menepuk pundaknya.

“Kau satu-satunya penerus Ackerman sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Seluruh istana dan kerajaan ini menunggu titahmu. Jika kau memang ingin mengambil alih kerajaan, balikanlah keadaan menjadi ratu yang adil dan berwibawa bagi rakyat. Aku yakin pengalaman hidupmu bisa membawa pengaruh baik bagi rakyat dan memerintah dengan segala kerendahan hati.”

Sesaat Mikasa tidak menjawab, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan.

“Maksudmu… aku mengambil alih…?” Mikasa dan Armin saling berpandangan.

“Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Mungkin kau diperdaya dan pikiranmu diracuni dengan yang buruk-buruk oleh Erwin. Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Jika aku dendam atas kematian kakakku, masalah tidak akan pernah selesai. Aku tahu seluruh Magnolia akan murka bersamaku.”

Mikasa menunduk. “Semua ini seperti mimpi. Tapi… aku sendiri ingat aku juga adalah salah satu keturunan Ackerman.”

“Bila kau butuh bantuan, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu.” Isabel mengangkat tangan. “Tidak sulit untuk memerintah, tapi membuat orang mengikutimu dengan tulus adalah tugas yang sulit. Kau tidak sendiri.”

Perkataan terakhir membuat Mikasa mengangkat wajahnya. “Kau benar. Aku tidak sendiri.” Mikasa menjabat tangan Isabel. “Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih atas penjelasanmu tentang orang tua Eren?”

Isabel menggeleng. “Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Banyak yang harus dilakukan. Aku akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu. Aku akan menutupi kenyataan pahit ini dan kukubur dalam-dalam. Magnolia akan mengirimkan bantuan sebanyak mungkin. Akan kuberitahukan ini pada Raja Magnolia.”

Eren keluar dari kamar dengan mata merah. Mereka tahu dia sudah menaruh hati pada Levi namun tidak pernah menyangka sang raja mengembalikan perasaannya dengan cara yang tidak terduga. 

Isabel membelai punggung Eren. “Aku sudah memberi titah agar semua orang berduka. Kita tidak hanya kehilangan seorang raja, pemimpin negeri ini, tapi kita kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Aku akan memerintahkan mereka untuk membangun tugu yang besar di pemakaman raja-raja istana untuk mengenangnya. Dia akan dikremasikan, abunya akan kusebar di laut agar dia bisa berlayar ke mana pun yang dia mau.” Mata Isabel berkaca-kaca meskipun dia tersenyum.

“Isabel, kau akan menjadi ratu yang kuat.” Farlan berbisik.

Hanji memasuki ruang tamu Levi. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Eren. “Eren.” Ekspresinya tersembunyi di balik kilatan kacamata.

Eren menatap Hanji menunggu hal yang tampak penting untuk diutarakan. Pikirannya melayang pada permintaan terakhir Levi mengenai minuman yang selalu diberikan padanya setiap malam. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat Hanji mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan layaknya maniak.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Beberapa minggu kemudian... _

Eren menatap tugu peringatan Levi. “Raja bodoh, untuk apa kau cinta pada orang sepertiku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku layak mengurus keturunan raja.” Eren meninju tugu itu. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Dia diam sejenak, menunduk dan melihat gelang yang masih melingkar pada pergelangan kakinya. Farlan sudah mengajukan untuk memotong gelang tersebut dan Eren menolak. Dia sendiri masih mengenakan jubah Levi yang waktu itu dibuangnya di dalam sangkar.

Eren berlutut dan mengecup tugu itu dengan lembut. Tanpa bicara apa pun lagi, Eren berbalik badan. Dia mendapati Mikasa dan Armin yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

“Eren, sesuai permintaanmu, para harem yang mencari cinta dibebaskan. Harem-harem lain yang ingin tinggal diistana diperbolehkan mengambil alih pekerjaan lain yang dapat memberikan mereka kelangsungan hidup layak.”

“Terima kasih, Mikasa.” Eren mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan tugu, kembali menuju istana. Isabel mendapat kabar buruk dari Magnolia. Mereka harus mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

Isabel menatap keluar kereta kuda yang menuju pelabuhan. Farlan memberikannya secangkir teh hangat.

“Apa kau yakin ingin menjadi pengawal pribadiku di Magnolia?” Isabel bertanya sambil meniup teh tersebut. “Aku tahu kau sangat setia pada kakakku.”

“Keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula, Kerajaan Ackerman sekarang memiliki pemerintahan baru. Meskipun belum stabil tapi, aku ingin mengawasinya dari jauh.”

Isabel tersenyum. “Aku akan sering kembali kemari setelah pemakaman Raja Magnolia selesai. Terutama karena kita akan kedatangan pangeran kecil nantinya. Kau bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi kapan pun kau mau.”

“Menurutmu, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi pada Eren?”

Isabel mengangkat bahu. “Tidak ada yang mustahil apabila itu menyangkut Hanji. Kurasa kakakku menyadari hal tersebut setiap kali dia meniduri Eren. Mungkin dia sengaja ingin membuktikan pada Erwin bahwa pria pun bisa dibuahi. Setidaknya itu yang kutangkap dari surat terakhirnya padaku. Hanya saja, dia tidak menduga bahwa kudeta itu akan terjadi.”

Farlan mengangguk tanpa suara.

“Aku merasa seperti… Levi akan terlahir kembali dengan kondisi keluarga yang benar-benar baru. Kuharap kali ini dia bisa menjadi dewasa yang bijak dan jauh dari dendam.” Isabel tersenyum.

“Tentu, Yang Mulia.” Farlan menunduk hormat.

Isabel menendang lututnya, tidak menghiraukan erangan sakit Farlan.

“Isabel! Apa-apaan kau?! Apakah itu sikap seorang permaisuri?!” Farlan protes sambil mengelus lututnya.

“Kau tahu aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu! Kita kenal sejak kecil, jangan membuatku jijik!”

Farlan melenguh nyeri dan tidak mampu membantahnya lagi. Sepertinya masih perlu waktu bagi Farlan untuk menyadari perasaan sang permaisuri padanya.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Bagi yang kurang mengerti situasinya, bisa bertanya langsung ya. :) Maaf atas berbagai kesalahan typo. Ide memasukkan Isabel dan Kenny ke dalam cerita tadinya sama sekali tidak ada rencana. xD Aku butuh karakter pembantu dan… mereka yang kupikir cocok lol dan Eren!Mpreg juga baru kepikiran 3 chp terakhir aja sih… U,U krn aku suka mpreg /ditimpuk/ dan sepertinya ada bbrp pembaca yang demen /wink wink/ Maaf ya, emang rencananya chp 14 tapi tanggung, bisa-bisa cuma seribu kata aja di chapter terakhir xD
> 
> . . . ;; Sampai jumpa lagi. . .


End file.
